Una segunda oportunidad
by Kisame Hoshigaki
Summary: La gran cuarta guerra ninja ha llegado a su fin, y en los distintos campos de batalla celebraban que esta había terminado, pero desconocían el costo que esto conllevaba. Un costo que varias personas sufrirían, posiblemente para toda la vida.
1. Prologo

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima; Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, este fic se hizo sin fines de lucro, simplemente quise escribir algo de estos dos mangas juntos

* * *

Capítulo 0: Prologo

Eran los últimos instantes de la batalla que estaban divididas en dos frentes, por un lado los 5 kages estaban peleando con todo lo que tenían contra Uchiha Madara, aun cuando el Edo Tensei ya había sido disuelto por Itachi, el se las arreglo para seguir unos momentos más en la batalla, los 5 Kages muy apenas podían hacerle frente, aunque era un alivio que no estuviera usando el Susano-o definitivo, al parecer eso lo cansaba y comprometía su estadía en el mundo de los vivos, a lo que los 5 kages se habían dado cuenta de ello y buscaban la manera de resistir enfrente de él, al mismo tiempo como un suicidio el provocarlo para que activara esa terrible técnica, pero el Uchiha era inteligente y usaba sus poderes al mínimo posible, aun así les estaban dando una paliza.

En ese momento la cuarta división que era liderada por Gaara y que por petición de los Kages se habían retirado, habían decidido volver al frente con un contraataque que ninguno de los 6 peleadores se habían esperado, habían entendido que el enemigo era poderoso, pero que era preferible morir en el intento por salvar a sus líderes y de paso ganar la guerra. Increíblemente estaban haciendo retroceder al Uchiha, este se estaba forzando a no usar todo su poder, algo que su Rinnegan le ayudaba, ya que con sus poderes les quitaba el alma a unos, a otros los mandaba a volar o los atraía a ellos para golpearlos con toda su fuerza con técnicas de Mokuton del primero Hokage.

Poco a poco sus movimientos fueron más lentos hasta que alguien, una mujer castaña de Suna con su arma favorita regalo de su primer maestro y líder de su aldea alcanzo a perforarle uno de sus ojos. Esto causo sorpresas en todos, inclusive en la misma chica que no podía creerlo, ella una recientemente ascendida a Chunin había herido significativamente al más poderoso de los Uchiha.

- Maldita Mocosa, como te atreves a hacerme esto, a mí, ¡a Uchiha Madara!, ¡Muere! Bansho Tenin- con su poder atraía hacia él a la Chunin para empalarla con su Mokuton.

La chica veía como su vida corría atreves de sus ojos, mentalmente se decía que no quería morir de esa forma, pero cuando se encontrara con sus difuntos padres podría decirle que le había quitado un ojo al gran Uchiha Madara, pero antes de que fuera alcanzada por el Uchiha una explosión la saco del camino cayendo en una cama de arena que la llevo junto a su Kazekage

- ¿Matsuri, te encuentras bien?

- Gaara-sama gracias por salvarme- dijo la joven con alegría por ver como su líder se preocupaba por ella

- No seas idiota Matsuri, la que te salvo fui yo, Gaara-sama solo uso su arena para que tu caída no fuera tan fuerte- se quejo su compañera y rival de amores, Sari

- Gracias Sari, Gaara-sama- intento levantarse pero no pudo ya por el método que usaron para salvarla fue algo extremo

- Perdóname Matsuri creo que me excedí al ver cómo te iba a matar ese monstruo

- Descuida Sari, sigo viva, eso es lo que importa

- Pues no por mucho, señorita, hiciste enojar a Madara como nunca antes lo había visto- dijo Oonoki al ver como Madara se tocaba su ojo y hace pedazos a varios ninjas que lo atacaban, ya que este volvió a usar al Susano-o

- Ni siquiera mi abuelo pudo hacerle un daño como el que tú le hiciste niña, buscara matarte de inmediato

- Si, eso no lo niego Hokage-sama, y más cuando se de cuenta de lo que le hice en realidad- todos se confundieron por lo que había dicho la joven de Suna, pero eso no duro mucho al oír el grito de frustración de Madara

- Que demonios está pasando, ¿por qué mi ojo no se regenera?, tu maldita mocosa, que me hiciste- ante estas palabras Matsuri saco un frasco de su estuche de accesorios y lo mostro a Madara

- Todos los días desde que Gaara-sama fue capturado por Akatsuki, he estado bañando mi Johyo todas las noches y días de descanso en este liquido lubricante que según los registros de la aldea era usado por los miembros del clan Uzumaki para poder limpiar sus armas y convertirlas en instrumentos de sellado, cuando la punta daño tu ojo lo sello por completo, así que ya no podrás usarlo, además antes de atacarte lo había mojado un poco, así que mientras más pase el tiempo, poco a poco tus movimientos y chakra irán disminuyendo y así podremos sellarte por completo.

Las palabras de Matsuri hicieron que por un momento la alegría inundara a toda la armada shinobi recuperando sus fuerzas y espíritu de lucha. Lo único que esta aclaración hizo en Madara fuera de puro odio, había obtenido la oportunidad de conseguir un cuerpo y chakra infinito, pero ya estaba sintiendo los efectos que la chica había mencionado, tenía que actuar rápido si quería liberarse de esa limitante, como último recurso, Uchiha Madara utilizo el Susano-o definitivo sin importarle que su orgullo allá sido mancillado por mostrarlo una segunda vez, no tendría piedad ante nadie y menos con esa castaña que lo había herido de una forma tal que ni Hashirama ni Mito lo habían hecho, los ojos para Madara era lo más sagrado que tenia y nadie debía de tocarlos.

- ¿Matsuri lo que dices es cierto?- le pregunta Gaara a su ex estudiante

- Si Gaara-sama, la ultima vez me quede impotente por lo que le paso y decidí buscar una forma de ayudarle si volvía a pasarle algo similar, jure protegerlo la siguiente vez y aun cuando no me gusten las armas esta fue la única respuesta que encontré, convertí el arma que usted me dio en una que sella el chakra y los movimientos por medio de este lubricante para armas y ahora eso nos está dando una oportunidad de terminar esta guerra, siento que por fin estoy cumpliendo esa promesa

- Valla Matsuri, siempre creí que lo habías dicho solo por decir ya que estabas interesada en Gaara-sama por su puesto- comento con veneno Sari al ver que ella no había hecho nada para ayudar a su querido líder

- Cállate Sari y ayúdame a… - no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que Garra agarro a las dos chunins para esquivar un ataque del Susano-o de Madara

Gaara al ver el cómo había atacado Madara se preocupo ya que ese poder era increíble, había destruido una montaña hace unos instantes cuando solo estaban peleando los 5 kages y ahora lo estaba usando de nuevo, por alguna razón sintió que ese ataque lo había hecho para matar a Matsuri y a los Kages de paso. Quería dejar a Matsuri y Sari en un lugar seguro ya que no soportaría que ellas murieran, pero si las perdía de vista por un instante las dos podrían morir, tomo una decisión que podría costarle la vida a los tres, decidió no alejarse de ellas tenerlas cercas, utilizaría todo su poder para que nada les pasara a las dos únicas mujeres que le habían dicho que lo amaban, aun si fuera por puro interés y no por amor verdadero

- Sari, Matsuri esta es una orden de su Kazekage y comandante general de la gran alianza shinobi y comandante de la cuarta división, no se separen de mi por nada del mundo- con su arena rodeo a las dos kunoichis que estaban rojas por las palabras de su líder, cuando este las tubo sujetas se lanzo al ataque hacia Madara, sorprendente mente esta acción solo hizo que Gaara tuviera más efectividad ya que Sari era la última usuaria del Shakuton, con su poder hacia mucho daño en la coraza del Susano-o, mientras que Matsuri aun con el dolor por la explosión que causo su amiga con un sello explosivo atacaba en alguna oportunidad a Madara, haciendo que perdiera la concentración por momentos, había perdido un ojo por culpa de esa niña, así que no quería perder el segundo.

Lejos de esa batalla en el segundo frente de batalla se encontraba otra pelea épica en donde los dos Jinchurikis que aun continuaban con vida estaban peleando con el enmascarado sin nombre, con ellos los acompañaban Maito Gai y Hatake Kakashi.

Ya habían descubierto en qué consistía el jutsu de este y habían conseguido golpearlo de maneras increíbles, asiendo que este tuviera más cuidado con sus oponentes.

Tobi como así se hacía llamar estaba desesperadamente tratando de matar a Kakashi ya que con el aun estando vivo podrían derrotarlo antes de que el Mazo estuviera funcional para activar el Mugen Tsukuyomi.

Intentaba acercarse a Kakashi, pero si no fuera porque a cada rato lo estaban interrumpiendo ya hubiera podido acercarse, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano Kakashi colapsaría por el uso indiscriminado de un kekkei genkai que su cuerpo no podía soportar, aunque debía de admitirlo, lo estaba resistiendo muy bien.

Ya Kakashi no se movía solo sentado en el brazo de Gyuuki viendo la pela y ayudando a mandar a otra dimensión los ataques de Naruto o las armas de Gai para herir al enmascarado, aunque sabía que solo podía hacer dos ataques mas, se encontraba en su límite y eso todos los sabían.

Naruto solo lo golpeaba y de vez en cuando utilizaba un rasengan para poder atacar y ver si tenía la oportunidad de un golpe efectivo, se le ocurrió una idea y era arriesgada pero bien valdría la pena.

Se alejo lo suficiente de Tobi y empezó a cargar un Rasen shuriken algo inestable, Tobi al verlo no entendío el por qué, pero Kakashi si, preparándose abre su ojo izquierdo y no le despegaba la mirada a la técnica de Naruto. Cuando este sintió que tenía el poder necesario lo arrojo hacia Tobi, que al verlo sobre el comprendió a donde iba la trama y se hace un lado, pero era tarde, cuando el Rasen shuriken estaba a dos metros de él, Kakashi uso el Kamui y lo envió a la otra dimensión.

Tobi simplemente sonrió debajo de su máscara viendo que había sido una pérdida de tiempo el hacer eso, hasta que vio el puño del Hachibi caer sobre él y reacciono instintivamente, en el momento que el Hachibi toco tierra hubo una explosión tremenda que salió del puño del pulpo cornudo obviamente sin lastimarlo, a lo lejos se pudo ver como el cuerpo de Tobi se estrellaba con una roca, el plan improvisado que habían hecho dio resultados muy satisfactorios.

La barrera que cubría al Mazo había desaparecido dejándolo a la vista el cómo se retorcía en su afán de volver a la vida, ante esto Killer Bee y Gyuuki atacaron sin darle oportunidad al cuerpo del Juubi de defenderse, afortunadamente se dieron cuenta que podían golpearlo y sin perder el tiempo el segundo Bijuu mas fuerte ataco con toda su fuerza física a la estatua haciéndole varias fisuras, en el momento que el iba a dar el golpe definitivo este atraviesa al Hachibi sorprendiendo a todos, de pie apoyándose en la roca y dando ligeros pasos estaba Tobi sin su máscara utilizando sus últimas fuerzas en defender sus planes, esto sí que había sorprendido a todos pero más a Kakashi y a Gai

- No puedo creerlo, esto debe de ser una broma, tu… tu deberías de estar muerto Obito- dijo Gai impresionado ya que Kakashi no podía hablar

- Gai-sensei, usted conoce a ese tipo

- Si, lo conozco, era el antiguo compañero de Kakashi, el que le dio el Sharingan, Uchiha Obito

- ¡Que!, debe de ser imposible, el había muerto en el puente Kannabi

- Pues sobreviví Naruto, yo serbia a mi clan en las sombras, preparando todo para que nuestro clan fuera reconocido como el más fuerte y poder conseguir el control de la aldea, pero después de ese ataque al intentar salvar a Rin, quede atrapado y pensé que moriría, pero no fue así, las explosiones lo único que hicieron fue liberarme de la piedra y pude escapar para esconderme, lamentablemente todos en el clan y en la aldea me creían muerto, lo que me dio tiempo de aprender a usar bien mi ojo y para curarme, si no hubiera sido por Itachi no me hubiera interesado en la masacre del clan Uchiha y tampoco me hubiera dado la libertad de poder conocer el plan de Madara sobre un mundo sin sueños, sin héroes, un mundo en donde lo que más quieres lo puedas tener, un mundo en el cual puedas pertenecer sin sentirte discriminado o solo; Madara estuvo enamorado de la esposa del primer Hokage y al ver que ella solo tenía ojos para Hashirama decidió que todos los sueños he ilusiones de las personas no tuvieran significado, yo también sentí lo mismo que él al enterarme que la mujer que amaba había muerto en una misión que se te salió de las manos Kakashi, no me rendiré para que este plan tenga exi…- no pudo terminar sus palabras cuando recibe un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, detrás de él estaba Karin muy enojada, deseaba matarlo pero eso solo haría que ella también fuera como él, aun recordaba cuando le había dicho a Sasuke que la matara.

Naruto y compañía solo la vieron cuando Obito cayó al suelo y vieron a la joven pelirroja hecha una furia, por alguna razón Kakashi y Naruto sintieron que esas expresiones les eran demasiado familiares.

Karin agarro al Uchiha y le coloco un papel en la frente, este papel era un sello que imposibilitaba al usuario de usar cualquier tipo de chakra, además de que solo la persona que había colocado el sello era la única que podía quitárselo. Se acerco a los otros, con algo de miedo ya que el Hachibi se encontraba en el lugar, y no quería que él lo atacara por intentar secuéstralo anteriormente.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!-grito el Uzumaki rubio al ver a la pelirroja- ¿no se supone que deberías de estar en la cárcel de Konoha para que te interrogaran?

- Si, pero me escape y vine lo más rápido que pude a para encontrarte Uzumaki Naruto- esta declaración puso rojo al poseedor del Kyubi

- ¡Hey! mira quien lo viera, este niño zorro de naranja llama la atención de cualquiera, en especial de esta pelirroja, me pregunto qué diría tu madre si la conociera- dijo de buen humor el rapero shinobi, haciendo que los dos jóvenes se alteraran de la misma forma

- ¡Cállate Bee! No digas esas cosas que se malinterpretarían

- Cierto no hables cabeza de toro, a mi ni me interesa… aunque me gusta su chakra cálido- lo ultimo lo dijo muy bajito, pero no paso desapercibido para Kurama, Kakashi y Gyuuki

- ¿Te llamas Karin verdad?- pregunta Kakashi- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Si, así es, y el motivo de que este aquí, era para buscar a Sasuke, para hacerle pagar lo que me hizo cuando mato a Danzou

- ¿Piensas matarlo Karin? Pregunto Naruto en su modo de control de chakra del zorro viendo fijamente a Karin

- No, esa no es mi intención, mi intención es hacerle pagar por lo que me hizo llevándolo hacia la alianza, para así yo pedir el que me perdonen y me dejen libre- Naruto estaba feliz ya que no sintió mentira ni maldad en lo que dijo

- ¿Por qué piensas que la alianza te perdonara?- pregunto Gai viéndola fijamente por si intentaba huir

- Simplemente quiero seguir viviendo, no quiero que me maten solo por ser la asistente médica de Orochimaru o la compañera de equipo de Sasuke cuando ataco la cumbre de los Kages, también poseo mucha información sobre los descubrimientos de Orochimaru, ya que era una de sus asistentes y también de sus experimentos

- ¿La asistente medica de Orochimaru?, pensé que ese era el papel de Kabuto- dijo el peliblanco

- Si es verdad que Kabuto se encargaba de curar a Orochimaru, pero cuando la cosa era más critica por tiempos, si yo estaba cerca era quien lo curaba

- Entonces puedes ayudar a Kakashi-sensei para que se pueda mover ya que uso mucho su sharingan- Naruto se le acerco a Karin haciendo que esta se sonroje por la mirada de ilusión y alegría que le daba, ella solo se pudo sentir intimidada un poco por el chakra que despedía Naruto, era demasiado cálido, y alegre, que a pesar de esta incomoda también sonrió. Se acerco a Kakashi para verlo, no necesitaba concentrarse para ver que el hombre tenía el chakra bajo, casi en niveles críticos, se levanto la manga un poco avergonzada por todas las mordeduras que mostraría, pero no le importaba la gran cosa, ya que Kakashi y Naruto junto con la pelirosa la habían salvado, aun cuando ella no lo quisiera.

- Necesito que se baje la máscara y me muerda con fuerza para poder curarle

- Me niego- silencio en el ambiente, tanto que una rosa de los vientos que pasaba por el lugar hizo más ruido que el que ellos hacían

- ¿¡CÓMO QUE TE NIEGAS, IMBECIL!?, ¿NO VES QUE TE QUIERO AYUDAR PARA QUE PUEDAS ANDAR TU SOLO Y NO DIERAS LASTIMA?- grita la pelirroja de forma exaltada, Kakashi simplemente al verla decía que esas expresiones le eran demasiado familiares, pero no recordaba donde, vio a Naruto y también lo vio hacer esas mismas caras, fue ahí cuando recordó en donde las había visto por primera vez, cuando conocieron a la que sería la esposa de su maestro, Uzumaki Kushina. Vio a Karin y entendió el por qué las reacciones al ver su cabello, rojo, como el de la mujer de su maestro, que también podría llamarla maestra ya que ella le enseño algunas técnicas de sellado que años después le servirían bastante. Solo sonrío al saber que Naruto no era el último de su clan

-No importa cuánto le grites, el nunca se quitara la mascara

- ¿Ya estas consiente?- grito Gai al ver despierto a Obito, la cara la tenia desfigurada del lado izquierdo, producto de la explosión del Rasen Shuriken, su Rinnegan ya no estaba, en la explosión debió de ser destruido

- Descuiden, no puede hacer mucho, el sello que le puse le afecta al flujo de chakra de su cuerpo, y no podrá moverse con tanta facilidad

- Malditas sean las técnicas de sellado del clan Uzumaki, no pensé que pudieras usarlos Karin- la declaración sorprendió a todos, menos a Kakashi, solo confirmo lo que ya había descubierto

- Acaso eres idiota Tobi, lo que te hice no es una técnica de sellado del clan Uzumaki, estos son sellos que mi madre me enseño antes de morir en el incendio de mi aldea

- Valla no sabía que ignoraras sobre tu origen mocosa, Orochimaru debió de hacer un gran trabajo para borrar los recuerdos de tu clan después de destruir tu pueblo.

Karin no se movió, sus ojos estaban más abiertos que nunca, por un momento se quedo en blanco, mas porque estaba creyendo las palabras del Uchiha, Orochimaru, el hombre que vio como un padre no podría hacerle eso- NO, NO, TU ESTAS MINTIENDO, OROCHIMARU NO ME HARÍA ESO MALDITO MENTIROSO- grito la pelirroja alterada, saco una cuchilla de una de las bolsas que tenia escondida debajo de su capa y se lanzo para apuñalar a Obito caído, pero no pudo terminar su faena debido a que una brazo dorado la detuvo, mientras que otro se impactaba en el estomago del Uchiha dejándolo otra vez inconsciente

- Cálmate Karin, no caigas en su juego, quiere hacerte enojar para que se pueda liberar de su sello en la frente- le dijo Naruto en el oído, intentando consolarla

- ¡CÁLLATE! QUIERO MATARLO, ESE INFELIZ INSULTO A OROCHIMARU DICIENDO QUE EL MATO A MI FAMILIA- peleo la Uzumaki pelirroja para liberarse de Naruto.

- Cálmate Karin, no me hagas usar la fuerza, necesitamos que cures a Kakashi-sensei, Tobi pagara por sus acciones cuando lo entreguemos a Tsunade-baachan, pero necesito que primero cures a Kakashi-sensei, con lo que acabas de hacer todos los kages te perdonaran, de eso no tengo duda, pero tienes que calmarte primero

Escuchar esas palabras hizo que recapacitara un poco y tuviera control de sus emociones, su comentario había dado en una fibra demasiado sensible para la kunoichi ya que para ella, Orochimaru era su salvador y su figura paterna, que Tobi dijera que su "Padre" había destruido su pueblo era algo que no quería creer

-¿De dónde sacaste esa daga muchacha?- comento Gai al ver que Karin traía una espada de chakra de Konoha en su mano, Naruto le quito la daga y la guardo en sus ropas para que no le hiciera daño alguno

- Naruto… ¿lo que me dices es cierto?

- Si Karin, velare por ti para que los Kages te perdonen, además necesitare tu ayuda para encontrar al teme de Sasuke y traerlo de vuelta a Konoha

- ¿Y si él no quiere volver?

- Entonces lo golpeare tan duro para que regrese conmigo- ese comentario le dio risa a Karin, podía notar en el chakra de Naruto que decía la verdad en todo lo que había dicho, no se había equivoca con él, era lo contrario a Sasuke

- Esta bien, me calmare y curare al ninja con el sharingan implantado

- Mi nombre es Kakashi y responde la pregunta de Gai, ¿Dónde conseguiste esa daga?

- Antes de salir me tuve que armar, los caminos en estos momentos son peligrosos porque siento que Zetsu está en todos lados, quería protegerme, por eso agarre estas dagas- dice Karin sacando otra daga en una funda.

-Bien lo importante es que curemos a Kakashi-sensei, y ver qué hacemos con el Mazo… por cierto ¿y el Mazo?

-Por allá- dice Kakashi viendo como el Mazo se retorcía del dolor, cuando de pronto este se detuvo, y su rostro viro a donde ellos estaban, Karin al ver esto, tuvo una mala sensación, agarro a Kakashi y le bajo la máscara para que mordiera su brazo, Kakashi era muy listo y entendió que Karin había sentido algo al ver ese movimiento del Mazo por lo que mordió rápidamente a la joven, ella soltó un grito mientras sentía como su chakra curaba al Hatake de todas sus heridas.

En ese mismo instante Killer Bee que se quedo ausente en toda las conversación que tuvieron los de Konoha con la ex miembro de Taka se lanzo al ataque con su forma de Bijuu, Naruto iba hacer lo mismo pero Gai lo detuvo al ver que Karin estaba muy debilitada después de curar a su eterno rival

- Naruto, tienes que descansar un poco, aunque tengas al Kyubi apoyándote, es necesario que descanses, Killer Bee, Kakashi y yo lo detendremos un momento para que concentres algo de energía

- Pero Kakashi-sensei no puede moverse

- Puedo moverme, las habilidades de Karin son increíbles, pero tienes que cuidar de ella por el momento- Karin que estaba en los brazos de Kakashi se la pasa a Naruto para que la cuidara- Naruto, lo que dijo Obito de ella, de que es una Uzumaki son ciertas, hasta donde se todas las mujeres del clan Uzumaki tiene los mismos arranques de corajes que nos ha mostrado, además casi todos los Uzumakis han sido pelirrojos, tu eres la única excepción que he conocido

- ¿Qué? ¿Es cierto eso Kakashi-sensei?

- Si, Kushina-sensei me había dicho que tenia familiares viviendo cerca de la aldea de la Hierba, lugar de donde ella proviene, es probable que ella sea la única familia que te queda, por eso la dejo contigo, además hazle caso a Gai, recupera un poco de tu energía, si es necesario que uses el Senjutsu, hazlo

- Ok, Kakashi-sensei, lo hare- dice Naruto mientras se sienta y empieza a recolectar la energía natural del ambiente con Karin aun en sus brazos.

La pelea se extendió demasiado con el Mazo, Gai había abierto 7 de las 8 puertas de la vida para poder hacerle frente al Mazo, mientras que Killer Bee lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas para derribarlo, Kakashi no se quedaba nada atrás al intentar desagarrarle el cuello del Mazo, pero este se movía haciendo que no estuviera seguro de lanzar el ataque, hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de volarle una pierna.

En esta oportunidad Gai utilizo su Hirutora para dar un gran daño al Mazo que hizo que su piel se agrietara, el mazo logro incorporarse un poco para solo ver con sus nueve ojos como Killer Bee junto a Gyuuki hacían una bijuu dama tan grande como la usada por Naruto y Kurama para desviar la bijuu dama conjunta de 5 Bijuus.

En ese mismo instante Naruto ya había reunido una cantidad considerada de energía natural para solo ver el cómo era golpeado el Mazo con la Bijuu dama, el golpe fue tan grande que arrojo a una gran distancia al Mazo.

En Lugar de estar feliz por lo que había pasado, tanto el cómo Karin sintieron que algo iba mal, una columna de luz dorada emitida desde el Mazo salió hacia el cielo iluminando todo el lugar.

En ese momento Naruto sintió levantarse por algún extraño motivo, Karin que se había recuperado un poco al absorber inconscientemente algo de la energía natural de Naruto se sujeto fuertemente a este haciendo que los dos se elevaran, al mismo tiempo Killer Bee estaba siendo levantado igual que Naruto pero este con sus colas hacia el esfuerzo de permanecer en el suelo, hasta que la presión fue demasiada que se llevo grandes pedazos de roca al que estaba siendo sujetado.

Kakashi y Gai intentaron detener el asenso de los dos Jinchurikis, pero no podían ver por la luz que era emitida por la columna. Y de un momento para otro la luz desapareció dejándolos a ellos con la incógnita de donde habían ido los muchachos, solo veían a Obito inconsciente por el golpe de Naruto. Aunque a lo lejos vieron que había un grupo de personas que no conocían, o eso creían, ya que pudieron ver a dos rubios de la aldea de la Nube, si mal no recordaba Kakashi eran Samui y Atsui, pero se estaba preguntando que estaban haciendo ahí y quienes eran esas personas que los rodeaban, todo el mundo estaba inconsciente.

Si Kakashi hubiera sabido que era lo que había pasado, hubiera hecho lo imposible para que Naruto, Karin y Killer Bee no hubiera desaparecido en esa columna de luz. Al mismo tiempo otras personas habían desaparecido del campo de batalla. Varias horas después en todos los campos de batalla celebraban que la guerra había llegado a su fin, pero desconocían el costo que esto conllevaba. Un costo que varias personas sufrirían, posiblemente para toda la vida.

* * *

Espero allá sido de su gusto, favor de dejar comentarios

Kisame Hoshigaki


	2. When Wizards meets Ninjas

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima; Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, este fic se hizo sin fines de lucro, simplemente quise escribir algo de estos dos mangas juntos

Texto en itálica son pensamientos, y con comillas, un bijuu está hablando

* * *

Capitulo 1: When Wizards meets Ninjas

En una tarde agradable en el Reino de Fiore, cinco magos caminaban hacia su siguiente trabajo, este consistía en localizar un grupo de ladrones y quitarles unas reliquias que se habían robado en días pasados, los 5 magos estaban conformados por una rubia de exuberantes proporciones, una pelirroja enfundada en una armadura plateada y una falda corta, un hombre de cabello negro que caminaba solo en ropa interior, una adolecente muy tierna de cabellos azul junto a una gatita de color blanco y un pelirosa acompañado de otro gato intentando en conquistar a la mencionada gatita.

- Estoy encendido por el siguiente trabajo, me pregunto qué tan fuertes serán estos bandidos, ¿tú qué crees Happy?

- ¡AYE! Sir, no serán oponentes para nosotros

- Natsu, no debemos de destruir ninguna propiedad como veces pasadas, recuerda que tenemos que juntar para la renta de Lucy

- No te preocupes Erza déjalo en mis manos, esta vez no destruiré nada

- Natsu, lo mismo dijiste la ultima vez y nos quedamos sin dinero por tener que repara la ciudad entera

- Si no te hubieras metido en mi camino Gray nada hubiera pasado y los bandidos no hubieran dado tantos problemas

- ¿Qué dijiste lagartija flameada?

- ¿Quieres pelea cubito de hielo?- Natsu y Gray estaban a punto de iniciar una de sus clásicas peleas olvidándose por completo que estaban acompañados

- Natsu, Gray ¿acaso están peleando de nuevo?- Erza voltea hacia atrás viendo a su nakamas como estaban abrazados mostrando su amistad, aunque seria mas creíble si en sus ojos no hubiera terror, ni temblaran del miedo de ver a Erza enojada

- Algunas cosas nunca cambian, ¿Verdad Wendy?- a lo que la no tan pequeña Wendy asiente- chicos les agradezco que me puedan ayudar a juntar lo de la renta de este mes, les estoy muy agradecida

- Para eso somos nakamas Lucy, nos apoyamos unos a otros

- Natsu-san tiene razón Lucy-san, somos tu equipo y te ayudaremos en lo que podamos, más desde que no recuperas tus poderes del todo

- Gracias chicos- Lucy al ver el apoyo de sus amigos suelta unas cuantas lágrimas de la emoción

-Ya estamos cerca de nuestro objetivo, estén atentos, en especial tu Lucy, no queremos arriesgarnos a que te pase algo

-Gracias Erza, pero se cuidarme sola, por lo menos ya puedo convocar un espíritu celestial por más tiempo

- Y a quien vas a llamar Lucy- pregunta Charle por simple curiosidad

- Convocare a Caprico, y al parecer Loke utilizara su propio poder si llegáramos a necesitar ayuda extra.

Después de decir estas palabras siguen su camino y entran a un pueblo pequeño rodeado de bosques, la información que habían recolectado decían que los criminales estarían en una taberna de mala muerte, además de que desconocían cuantos integrantes habría en total, los últimos datos que habían obtenido decían que eran cerca de 40 personas, pero una visión que tuvo charle decían que podrían a llegar a ser mas de 200. Según la visión de Charle más de la mitad de las personas con las que se iban a enfrentar vestían la misma ropa y tenían las mismas facciones, al parecer usaba una magia de multiplicación masiva, habían llegado a la conclusión que si veían a un rubio con ropaje en negro y naranja lo dejarían inconsciente antes de que usara su magia.

A lo lejos se podía ver el objetivo del grupo, la taberna se encontraba al final del pueblo enfrente de un cementerio, habían oído que el lema de tal tugurio es "se está mejor aquí, que enfrente", pero no pudieron saber el nombre del lugar. Estando a mitad del pueblo el cielo cambio de color del azul cielo a un fuerte dorado, los aldeanos se asustaron al ver este comportamiento y se escondieron en sus casas.

Los magos lo único que hicieron fue cubrirse sus ojos, pero aun así lograron ver un vórtice del mismo color y de ella salieron varios halos de luz hacia diferentes partes del cielo, pero uno de ellos llego a la taberna que iban a visitar destruyéndola de paso.

Cuando la luz ceso después de varios segundos y el cielo volvió a ser del color de siempre, los cinco magos vieron asustados como una parte de la taberna estaba destruida, todos temblaron un poco hasta que Erza reacciono de la forma más esperada posible.

- Todos somos testigos de que esta vez no es nuestra culpa, ¿cierto?- lo que todos asienten

- ¿Pero cómo le explicaremos al maestro para que nos crea?- dijo Natsu con miedo de que el Maestro volviera a aplicarle "ese" castigo por destruir propiedad privada

- Le llevaremos lo que sea que haya caído para que vea que nosotros no tuvimos la culpa- comento Gray

- Y si le llevamos a un aldeano para que hable por nosotros- comento Lucy con el mismo miedo que tenia Natsu- por cierto Gray, ponte tus pantalones

- ¿Otra vez? ¿Donde los deje?- comenzó a buscar su ropa el mago del hielo, aunque no le dio tiempo, a lo lejos oyó el grito de una mujer, venía desde la taberna, los Fairis con este hecho reaccionaron y salieron corriendo hacia el lugar, solo para ver como varios hombres salían por los aires dando giros en alta velocidad

- ¡Les dije que no se acercaran dattebayo!

Los Fairis vieron en el interior como un rubio de ropajes negros con naranja estaba siendo rodeado por todos los de la taberna, también observaron como una pelirroja con una blusa lila se levantaba acomodándose en la espalda del rubio y sacaba una espada de su capa

- Maldición Naruto, te dije que puedo arreglármelas sola, ¿o acaso olvidas que deje a Tobi inconsciente?

- Eso no importa Karin, no me gusto como te toco- dijo el rubio

- Valla, que caballeroso eres, pero déjame decirte que antes de que me uniera a Sasuke era la encargada de una prisión masculina de Orochi… sabes olvídalo, te enseñare que la determinación de una mujer puede mover hasta las rocas.

Con estas palabras dichas Karin se abalanzo hacia su enemigo más cercano, Naruto hizo lo mismo llevándose a varios de encuentro. Los Fairis observaban la pelea sin meterse, estaban analizando la situación, ya que el hombre que había mencionado Charle estaba atacando a sus camaradas, al parecer hizo esto por defender a la pelirroja que según entendieron se conocían, podría ser su novia o amante, no sabían.

Natsu veía la pelea entusiasmado o como diría él "encendido" al ver como el rubio y la pelirroja estaban despachando a los bandidos, lo único que no le gustaba era que la pelirroja estaba cortando a sus enemigos, posiblemente intentando matarlos, inesperadamente la pelirroja cayó al suelo, esto sorprendió a todos por que nadie la había golpeado o habían visto que arrojaran una magia para hacerla caer, simplemente estaba jadeando enfrente de cinco tipos que la veían con malas intenciones, la pelirroja de los Fairis al ver esto decidió meterse en la pelea para defender a la mujer caída.

El rubio de naranja se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba e hizo un movimiento con las manos y grito "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu" y aparecieron alrededor de 50 tipos como él y de solo dos golpes derroto a cada uno de los que estaban en la taberna, los clones que estaban de mas protegieron a Karin de que no sufriera ningún daño y uno le quito la espada con la que estaba luchando, al hacer esto el clon desapareció llamado la atención a todos los clones, entendieron que esa espada absorbía chakra y mucho de de un solo golpe, por lo cual no podían tomarlo a la ligera.

Todos los Fairis vieron lo que paso y se impactaron, uno se convirtió en cincuenta así de fácil, ahora entendían porque Charle había propuesto dejarlo inconsciente, fue cuando todos entendieron que debían de tener cuidado con él, Erza estaba por comunicarles a todos que primero intentarían acercarse y platicar de forma tranquila para llevarlo con los demás a la prisión más cercana… obviamente, sabían que a lo mejor se tendría que usar un poco de violencia pero no querían destruir el pueblo, en eso Natsu salió hacia delante y ataco a uno de los rubios, este se defendió de cinco golpes antes de desaparecer, aunque ya todos los demás se habían dado cuenta de que los atacaban.

Cinco Narutos se acercaron a Natsu y con la velocidad característica del Uzumaki atacaron con el Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, pero antes de terminar Natsu logro dar un giro y ataco con su Karyu no Tekken golpeando al quinto Naruto y haciéndolo desaparecer, los cuatro de abajo al ver lo que paso como pudieron lograron levantarse y lanzaron sus golpes hacia el suspendido Natsu, pero cuatro lanzas de hielo los hicieron desaparecer.

Desde atrás Gray había apoyado a Natsu para que no le pasara nada, los cuatro clones traían un cuchillo en cada mano y eso preocupo a Gray actuando lo más rápido que podía. Mas Narutos fueron al frente al ver que ahora estaban siendo atacados por dos oponentes, pero habían visto que otros tres mas estaban atrás junto con dos gatos con alas, serian invocaciones pensó Naruto, muy raras pero no dijo nada, ya que había visto las invocaciones del camino animal de Nagato.

Poco a poco los ataques de los clones de Naruto junto con los de hielo y fuego de Natsu y Gray destruyeron lo que quedaba del lugar, los dos magos estaban cansados ya que derrotar a los clones restantes de Naruto fue algo difícil, el rubio al ver que se había quedado sin clones decide pelear más seria mente, y saca la primera transformación del control de chacra de Kurama.

Los Fairis al ver el cambio de color de Naruto se sorprendieron, lo más cercano que habían visto a lo que estaba enfrente de sus ojos fue cuando Sting uso su dragon force en el primer torneo mágico que participaron, pero el color que envolvía a su oponente era dorado, con marcas negras.

- No se quienes sean ustedes, ni si quiera sé como llegue aquí pero si no dejan de hacer lo que están haciendo se las verán conmigo, Uzumaki Naruto el Hokage naranja de Konoha

- Naruto… cálmate, ellos no…- intento hablar Karin por lo cansada que estaba, la curación de Kakashi y el que la espada que traía le quitara todo lo que tenia de chakra la dejo en ese estado

- ¿Konoha? ¿Hokage?, no sé qué rayos sea eso, pero estoy encendido y no puedo dejar irte de aquí

- Cierto, nuestro trabajo consiste en recuperar las reliquias que se robaron y llevarlos a la cárcel por lo mismo- con las palabras que soltó Gray, Naruto sorprendido voltea a ver a Karin

- Karin, no me dijiste que lo que te llevaste eran reliquias- grito el rubio preocupado por lo que había hecho la pelirroja

- Cállate Naruto, ni siquiera me dejas terminar, ellos no son…- no termina de decir su frase al ver que Natsu y Gray empiezan el ataque contra Naruto, este al ver que estaba siendo superado por lo repentino del ataque utilizo la velocidad que solo tenía cuando estaba en ese estado, de una forma espeluznante para los cinco Fairis, Naruto se movió de tal manera quedando a las espaldas de los dos magos y los golpeo tan fuerte que salieron del edificio proyectándose en otro a espaldas de ellos, pasándolo por completo, afortunadamente era un edificio abandonado.

Con la misma velocidad Naruto toma a Karin en sus brazos y la deja en el techo de otro edificio cercano a la pelea

- Quédate aquí Karin, por alguna razón la espada de chakra que tenías te quito el poco chakra que tenias, recuperarte y cuando estés mejor huye, yo los distraeré el tiempo suficiente, ya después nos encontraremos

- ¿Por qué haces esto Uzumaki Naruto?- le pregunta seria Karin, esperando una respuesta verdadera

- Porque si lo que dijo el falso Madara es cierto, tú eres el último familiar que me queda y no quiero perder algo que acabo de recuperar en menos de media hora- al terminar estas palabras se vuelve a posicionar en el campo de batalla.

Por su parte Karin solo se quedo viendo al vacio, las palabras de Naruto le dieron un duro golpe emocional, sabía que no mentía, el cálido chakra de él se lo dijo, por momentos se quedo sin palabras, estuvo así un rato mas hasta que volteo a su lado y vio a los dos gatos que estaban con los nuevos atacantes, junto con la rubia voluptuosa que hizo a Karin sentirse menos por su físico y a la joven de cabello azul que también la superaba en medidas.

- Nosotros no tenemos intención de hacerles daño, él esta así porque ustedes lo atacaron primero

- Y por eso nos disculpamos, pero no sabemos sus intenciones- comento Lucy- la información que teníamos decía que algo como esto pasaría

- Pero la visión que tuve vi a más de doscientos tipos como el que está abajo peleando con Natsu y Gray

- No te olvides de Erza, lo más seguro es que terminen de pelear pronto- comento el gato azul, si Karin no hubiera conocido a los gatos Hina y Denka donde Nekobaa se hubiera asustado, aunque las que se asustaron fueron las otras dos

- Ya me quede sin pagar este mes de renta- dijo Lucy con los ojos llorosos

- Y yo no quiero saber cual es "ese" castigo que tanto asusta a Natsu-san y Gray-san

- Y no quieres saberlo aye- completo Happy igual de asustado, la única normal era Charle y solo porque sabía que no era su culpa

- ¿Dicen ustedes que con esa tal Erza la pelea se acabara?- los otros cuatro asienten, Karin solo sonríe- no conocen el poder de Naruto, en su interior descansa un chakra inmenso y oscuro- al recordar la sensación que tubo cuando sintió en lo más profundo de Naruto cuando lo conoció, le dio un escalofrió que solo alarmo a los magos de Fairy Tale

- ¿Dijiste chakra?, ¿no será magia?- comento Charle

¿Magia?, por favor, ya no soy una niña, eso no existe, aunque si se refieren a esos que dan espectáculos callejeros como la prestidigitación, tal vez se los crea - con esta afirmación de Karin Wendy y Lucy solo se miraron diciéndose con los ojos ¿Y está loca que tiene?

En la pela de tres magos contra el Jinchuriki la cosa se puso seria para Naruto, en especial porque con su control de chakra no podía detectar las intenciones malignas de sus oponentes y eso le estaba dificultando las cosas, en especial la pelirroja temperamental con la fuerza bruta de Tsunade, los ataques creativos de hielo, al ver esto dijo que le recordaba mucho a Haku y las explosiones de fuego del pelirosa. Viendo a Natsu tuvo un pensamiento que lo desanimo un poco, si Sakura llegara a tener un hijo con Sasuke, probablemente tendría el mismo cabello que el abuelo del niño, o mejor dicho como el de enfrente.

-¡NO SAKURA-CHAN, NO PODRÍA TENER UN HIJO DEL TEME, ESO NO LO PERMITIRÉ, YA TE QUISO MATAR VARIAS VECES SAKURA-CHAN!- al terminar el grito recibió un duro golpe de la pelirroja que hizo que atravesara varios edificios al instante

- Oye tú, no te distraigas, que estas en una batalla- dijo Erza portando su nueva armadura del purgatorio

- Erza, no tienes que matarlo, solo dejarlo inconsciente… además el maestro no le gustara lo que acabas de hacer- dijo Gray al ver como tres edificios habían sido traspasados por el rubio con su brillo dorado, Erza se quedo helada al imaginarse el regaño de Makarov y sobre todo por que posiblemente había matado al bandido, aunque irónicamente se alegro cuando vio como un brazo alargado con una esfera brillante dirigirse hacia ella.

Con toda la rapidez y fuerza que poseía con la armadura se defendió del ataque, aunque al final la presión fue tanta que hizo pedazos la masa de hierro que usaba como arma, enojada Erza agarro el brazo extendido y lo arrojo hacia Natsu y Gray que la lo esperaban con sus técnicas para golpearlo, el impacto que recibió Naruto hizo que el suelo se cuarteara y desapareciera en una nube, al parecer este era un clon. Natsu inmediatamente se puso a buscarlo aunque ya no podía sentir el olor que desprendía él rubio.

Escondido en unos escombros Naruto ya había dejado de usar su control de chakra y respiraba agitado.

- Maldición son muy fuertes, siento que estuviera peleando con Haku, Cejas encrespadas, Sakura-chan, Tenten y Sasuke al mismo tiempo, tengo que acabar esto rápido para buscar a Karin y ver dónde demonios estamos.

Levantándose y saliendo de su escondite observa de frente a sus tres atacantes, se preguntaba que eran esas marcas que tenían en su pecho y hombros, nunca había visto esa marca como identificación de una aldea ninja

- Tengo que usar el senjutsu, es la única forma de que pueda pelear con ellos y sentir sus movimientos… "_oye Kurama, tengo una pregunta"._

_- Hasta que te dignaste a verme mocoso, dime ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?_

- "_¿Por qué no puedo sentir sus emociones cuando utilizo tu chakra?"_- Kurama se rio de lo tonto que puede ser Naruto

_- Eso se debe a que no tienen malas intenciones, me recuerdan un poco a tus amigos de Konoha, ellos son buenos, no deberían de estar peleando_

_-"Creo que tienes razón, pero ellos nos atacaron primero"_

_- Pudo haber sido un error, quien sabe, pero te recomiendo que no te distraigas o ese nudista te atrapara con su hielo_

- ¿Nudista?- pregunto Naruto en voz alta volviendo a la realidad de la batalla y vio como el chico en ropa interior lo atacaba con un gran mazo de hielo, Naruto tuvo el tiempo suficiente solo para gritar del dolor que sintió al recibir el golpe, mentalmente se dijo que a la otra platicaría con Kurama cuando este escondido y no visible, el zorro solo se rio por lo obvio del comentario.

Naruto al levantarse vio como la pelirroja vistiendo unas vendas en su pecho un hakama de color rojo con flamas amarillas y dos katanas se había lanzado en contra de él, a lo que el rubio solo saco dos kunais para defenderse, al cruzar sus armas los dos mostraron la maestría que ambos poseían, lamentablemente para el ninja la superioridad de la pelirroja fue superior y le quito sus dos armas, Naruto con la ayuda de su entrenamiento pudo esquivar el ataque que Erza le envió, aunque en pleno aire fue golpeado por Natsu y lo proyecto a una pared cercana, al levantarse y ya estando arto decidió usar los poderes de Kurama, pero este solo le dijo_, "es una pérdida de tiempo, además no quiero crear más problemas de los que ya tenemos"._

- Lo siento, pero no me dejaron otra opción, Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu- apareció un numero exagerado de clones, al verlos Erza se acordó de la visión que tubo Charle, que cuando los 200 iguales atacaran el poblado terminaría destruido, así que decidió dejar al tipo inconsciente en el acto.

- Natsu, Gray, manténgalos ocupados, necesito hacer algo para derrotarle y que el pueblo no se vea afectado, o si no el maestro nos regañara- los dos muchachos de inmediato se fueron al ataque con todo lo que tenían, destruyendo a clones a diestra y siniestra mientras Erza reequipaba su armadura del cielo para usar todo su poder en el ataque, estimaba que tendría que usar 150 de sus espadas para poder ganar la pelea, el problema era que tenía que saber quién era el original para no matarlo.

Erza ya tenía cerca de 100 espadas para cuando los casi 170 Narutos que habían desaparecieron, dejando a Natsu y Gray confundidos y muy golpeados.

Naruto se encuentra inconsciente en el suelo muy cerca de Natsu con un chichón en la cabeza, junto a él estaba la acompañante del rubio con un barrote en su mano, este barrote estaba roto casi en su totalidad, las dos partes estaban juntas por unas cuantas fibras de la madera que por el impacto no se rompieron. Detrás de ella estaba Wendy y Lucy junto con Happy, Charle salió de la espalda de la pelirroja del extraño peinado.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar primero, antes de seguir con la pelea, pero por el momento, solo quiero dormir- dijo Karin cayendo al suelo pero es detenida por Wendy. Natsu, Gray y Erza no entendían que rayos había pasado aquí.

* * *

Subiendo el primer capitulo de la historia, ahora si ya parece mas un crossover, no como el anterior capitulo que era algo introductorio.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron el fic, pero en especial a seirius, SOUTA HELLSING-SHUZEN, elchan-sempai y Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukai por sus reviews.

Saludos

Kisame Hoshigaki


	3. Explanations and Crazy Theories

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima; Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, este fic se hizo sin fines de lucro, simplemente quise escribir algo de estos dos mangas juntos

Texto en itálica son pensamientos, y con comillas, un bijuu está hablando

* * *

Capitulo 2: Explanations and Crazy Theories

Después de una hora de la batalla entre los magos y el ninja, el rubio está despierto y sufriendo de una posible hipotermia, mientras que la pelirroja de lentes está durmiendo plácidamente, no como una señorita debería de dormir, pero dormía plácidamente

- Suéltenme Dattebayo, les digo que me suelten- gritaba el rubio a los cuatro vientos

- No lo haremos porque eres peligroso- dijo Erza viendo al rubio

- Por favor, que me estoy congelando- Naruto tiritaba de frio ya que estaba encerrado en un bloque de hielo, solo sobresalía su cabeza y además tenía un moco colgando de su nariz, hacia todo lo posible para que no estuviera colgando, pero era algo imposible

- Creo que tiene razón, se puede enfermar y morir- dijo una preocupada Wendy por la salud del rubio

- Si eso, eso ah… ahhh… ahhhchuuuuu

- ¡CALLATE SUIGETSU, NO ME DEJAS DORMIR!- Furiosa la Uzumaki se levanta de donde estaba y golpea realmente fuerte al rubio congelado tirándolo en el proceso, los dos Uzumakis gritaron de dolor, uno por no poder evitar el golpe y la otra porque creía haber golpeado a un sujeto hecho de agua. El resultado una torcedura de mano- Maldita sea Naruto porque me pegas con tu cara, maldición como duele, tu niña ¿me puede sujetar la mano?

- Claro, si quieres te curo, se magia curativa

- No gracias, puedo curarme sola, es algo que viene de mi familia- con delicadeza, Wendy le sujeta la mano de Karin mientras esta de un tirón se acomoda los huesos, sintió un dolor agudo, pero lo soporto, ya había sentido peores- Disculpen, pero ¿por qué Naruto es un cubo de hielo?

- Porque es peligroso, gracias a él, el pueblo está destruido

- Yo diría que es gracias a ustedes por que empezaron primero el ataque hacia nosotros- dijo la pelirroja de lentes

- Ustedes empezaron con la taberna antes de que el rayo de luz callera encima- contrarresto la Scarlet

- En la taberna ellos nos atacaron por estar confundidos, además ¿de qué rayo de luz dices?, ni Naruto ni yo vimos nada

- ¡Achuu!, sáquenme de aquí que tengo frio, ¡dattebayo!

- Tiene razón, se puede morir, ¿Gray-san por qué no lo sacas?- pregunta Wendy al chico de hielo

- Por alguna razón siento que es igual a Natsu y si lo libero hará algún destrozo

- Gray, no me compares con él, no soy tan destructivo- se quejo el Dragon Slayer

- Lo eres Natsu, o tengo que recordarte lo de la última vez

- Tú también tuviste la culpa cubito de hielo

- ¿Cómo me llamaste lagartija con alas?- Gray y Natsu estaban a punto de volver a pelear, hasta que Lucy les llamo la atención apuntando a Erza, estos se tranquilizaron por la mirada que les daba  
- No hare nada, lo pro… ah… ahh. Ahhhchuuuu- volvió a estornudar Naruto haciendo que por poco los mocos le cayeran a Happy

- No tenemos tiempo para eso, tenemos que llevar a los ladrones con la justicia local y llevarnos a estos dos para que le expliquen al maestro que nosotros no tenemos la culpa- todos los fairys estuvieron de acuerdo a esto, mientras que los Uzumakis no tuvieron mucho que decir, Naruto estaba congelado y Karin sin chakra, además quería confirmar lo que hablo con las dos magas anteriormente

- Pueden soltar a Naruto- dijo Karin- el no hará nada, no está mintiendo

- Es cierto… achuu… no miento- dijo la paleta rubia

- Lo siento pero no podemos saberlo, además al último que le creímos se fue corriendo y lo perdimos de vista

- Descuiden, prometo no irnos, estoy interesada en saber dónde estamos, ya que si lo que me dijeron es cierto, no nos encontramos en nuestra casa, mejor dicho ni en nuestra dimensión- a la declaración de esto, Erza, Natsu, Gray y Naruto pegaron el grito en el cielo

- ¿Lucy, acaso vienen de Edolas?- pregunto Natsu a Lucy confundido

- No, vienen de otro lugar, al parecer en lugar de magos hay ninjas en su dimensión

- ¡NINJAS!- dijeron los magos sorprendidos y uno de ellos muy feliz

- ¿En serio son ninjas ustedes?- Salamander se miraba exaltado, a tal punto que derritió el cubo de hielo que detenía a Naruto, cosa que Erza y Grey lo regañaron

- No lo aparentan, ¿que no se supone que los ninjas visten de negro?- Comento Gray

- La mayoría se visten de negro, aunque en realidad funcionamos como una fuerza militar de nuestros países, cada país tiene su uniforme, pero solo aplica a ciertos rangos, Naruto y yo no entramos en esa categoría

- Además…- dijo Naruto dándose calor con las manos- …no es muy necesario, solo en momentos de necesidad, Kakashi-sensei e Iruka-sensei son los únicos que lo usan de diario, los demás visten sus ropas normales

- ¿Es verdad que ustedes son ninjas?- comento Lucy con duda porque no tenía conocimiento que existieran en la actualidad a lo que Karin asiente

- Creo que empezamos con el pie Izquierdo…- dijo Karin parpadeando a cada momento, lo que hizo que se tallara los ojos- disculpen, me encuentro débil, casi no tengo chakra por curar a una persona y pelear hace un momento, pero creo que debemos de presentarnos, él es Uzumaki Naruto y yo soy Karin, mucho gusto

- Uzumaki Karin, para ser más exactos- complemento Naruto, la pelirroja ninja lo vio con malos ojos por ese detalle

- ¿Uzumaki?, nunca había oído de alguien llamado así, aunque tampoco el orden de sus nombres, ¿"Uzumaki" es el apellido de ustedes?- pregunto Charle analizando a los dos sujetos

- Así es Uzumaki es nuestro apellido

- Mi apellido no es Uzumaki, métetelo en la cabeza Naruto

- Pues no se parecen para ser hermanos- dijo Natsu omitiendo la amenaza de Karin

- ¿Podrán ser esposos?- menciono Erza

- ¿A tan corta edad?- dijo Lucy

-Se guuuuustan-

- Idiota- dijo Charle al pobre de Happy

- No nos ignoren- dijeron los Uzumakis avergonzados por los comentarios de todos, en especial por la expresión del gato azul.

- Que hermosa historia de amor, dos primos que no pueden vivir sin el otro y tuvieron que escapar de las casas de sus padres para poder estar juntos por el resto de la eternidad- Wendy al oir todos los comentarios dichos por sus nakamas, en su puberta mente empezó a desarrollar una historia romántica

- Y que por culpa de una guerra terminan en otra dimensión y estando los dos solos no tienen la opción más que seguir juntos, pero su amor es más fuerte que la adversidad y lograran salir adelante en ese nuevo mundo- completa Lucy añadiendo de su cosecha- que hermosa historia…- una idea aparece en su mente pero decide guardársela para ella, aunque para que saliera adelante tendría que convencer a sus amigos de que les crean, su instinto le dice que ellos están diciendo la verdad, además como si no pudieran creer que seres de otra dimensión aparecieran en su camino, si fuera así, que fue toda la experiencia vivida en Edolas, o las presencias de Mistgun o Porlyusica en esta tierra, y la no menos importante, la experiencia de Lisanna- oigan chicos también debemos de presentarnos y de disculparnos por lo que ocasionamos, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, mucho gusto Naruto-san, Karin-san.

Los mencionados asienten en respuesta a la buena voluntad de la rubia, aunque Karin detecto que algo estaba planeando.

- Tienes razón Lucy, yo soy Natsu, y el es Happy

- Aye

- Mi nombre es Wendy Marvell, y ella es Charle- la mencionada solo asiente con la cabeza

- Gray Fullbuster- se presento el exhibicionista oficial del gremio, Karin al ver esto se sonrojo, porque su cuerpo trabajado le recordó al del hombre que casi le había roto el corazón, literalmente hablando, Naruto y Lucy le comentaron que le faltaban los pantalones, a lo que este se puso a buscarlos

- Erza Scarlet- seria, la maga pelirroja los observaba, no quería repetir lo de la última vez, en especial cuando fueron regañados de forma muy contundente… la maestra Mavis si que sabia aplicar castigos- Tenemos que irnos y entregar a TODOS los delincuentes a la jurisdicción correspondiente, estando allá nos firmaran una carta en donde USTEDES- refiriéndose a los ninjas- se hacen responsables del daño generado en el pueblo.

- ¿No que pensabas llevártelos Erza-san?- dijo Wendy confundida por la decisión de Erza

- No quiero arriesgarme, eso es todo Wendy

Los ninjas estaban sudado la gota gorda, Naruto nunca había estado en una cárcel y no quería empezar en ese momento, no quería que la vieja Tsunade se enterara que había sido arrestado en otra dimensión ni con medio día de estadía, eso no le dejarían una buena reputación a la hora de ser el Hokage. Tampoco quería saber la reacción de sus padre y de Ero-sennin por lo mismo… aunque tenía la sensación de que si los motivos fueran por espiar unos baños termales, el viejo Gamma-sennin estaría orgulloso de su discípulo, pensamientos como ese le hacían pensar si su padre también fue afectado por el mentor de ambos.

Los pensamientos de Karin eran un poco diferentes de los de su rubio compañero de profesión, ella acaba de escaparse de una y no quería volver entrar a otra, especialmente en otro plano dimensional y todo esto en menos de medio día, si Suigetsu estuviera ahí ya se estaría burlando de ella, a la sola mención de eso, le alteraba los nervios a niveles que no pensaba que tenia, tenía que actuar rápido y para ello necesitaba de la ayuda del rubio. Los dos se miraron al terminar sus cavilaciones internas y con la mirada sabían que era lo que estaban tramando cada uno, y era exactamente lo mismo.

Mientras con Lucy, a ella no le gustaba el curso de las cosas, ella quería que los dos se quedaran lo más cerca de ellos, tenía que ser inteligente y saber mover sus fichas para que eso no pasara, momentos como este estaba algo agradecida de que su padre le educara muy bien, en especial en el arte de convencer a un "cliente" aunque este último nunca se enterara de ello.

- Erza, no crees que es mejor… - pero en ese momento es interrumpida por Naruto que se acerco a Karin

- Se que les di mi palabra de que no intentaría escaparme, pero no tenemos ni dos horas en el lugar y ya nos están metiendo a la cárcel por algo que no hicimos con intención- a Erza por alguna razón no le gustaban esas palabra, y Gray ya con la ropa puesta, les miraba extrañado por lo tranquilo que hablaba el rubio, en el poco rato de "conocerlo" se mostro mas "activo" al hablar y moverse de lo que estaba en ese momento, Charle tubo el mismo presentimiento que Erza y se estaba preparando por si las dudas.

- Y la verdad no quisiéramos tener problemas en el tiempo que estemos en esta "supuesta" nueva dimensión para nosotros- comento Karin al momento que Naruto dejo de hablar- por lo tanto nosotros tenemos que hacer solo lo siguiente.

Cuando Natsu, que también noto que algo raro iba a pasar e iba a hablar con Erza para que los dejara ir con ellos y así conocer a los ninjas, los dos mencionados sacaron de unas bolsas que tenían en la parte trasera de su cintura, unas esferas por lo que pudieron alcanzar a ver antes de que estas explotaran y saliera una gruesa pared de humo. Un brillo dorado se alcanzo a apreciar aunado a un fuerte vendaval que disipo la nube cegadora.

Enfrente de ellos no había nadie. Les habían vuelto a jugar con la misma moneda y ahora no tenían a nadie para defenderse ante el Maestro Makarov. Todos, al imaginarse las consecuencias de esto empezaron una carrera dirigida por Natsu y Wendy a toda velocidad en busca de sus desaparecidos ninjas, que para su mala fortuna acababan de comprobar que en verdad eran ninjas. Natsu a pesar del miedo de perderlos de vista estaba feliz de poder conocer a uno de verdad, ya quería volver a pelear contra ellos, estaba encendido por ello.

Enfrente del maestro Makarov se encontraban los cinco magos de Fairy Tail, junto con los dos gatos, todos ellos tenían algo en común, heridas por doquier, ropas rasgadas, tierra y lodo en lugares que no pensaron que llegarían a estar.

Natsu tenía un cabestrillo en su brazo izquierdo, Gray tenía mordeduras y cortes en sus dos brazos, piernas y tórax, junto a algunos raspones en la espalda. Se debe de destacar que solo traia su ropa interior ya que la mayoría se perdió desde antes de llegar al gremio. Happy en lugar de Exceed, parecía una momia con alas, Charle tenía toda la ropa rasgada y uno que otro rasguño , la ropa que Lucy traía no eran su típica blusa escotada y una falda a juego, si no, unos pantalones naranjas que le quedaban grandes y como blusa tenia puesta la gabardina de Natsu junto con la camisa de Gray, esto curiosamente hacia que se viera algo sexy ya que la camisa era pequeña para sus pechos causando que toda la comunidad masculina en el trayecto al gremio la vieran como un trozo de carne y Erza solo traía unos vendajes en sus brazos y abdomen, no contaba con su clásica armadura ya que esta tenía un gran agujero en el estomago, también traía un parche tapando su ojo verdadero, Wendy al igual que Lucy traía una cota de malla cubriendo sus pechos en lugar de la blusa que tenía en la mañana, tuvo la fortuna de que en el camino se encontrara un gabardina beige cubriendo sus nacientes pechos con ella, la cota de malla dejaba mucho a la imaginación, Erza, Natsu y Gray tuvieron "ciertos" problemas nasales por culpa de lo mismo.

Enfrente de ellos estaban Karin y Naruto amarrados e inconscientes, ambos estaban en un estado igual o peor que los magos, en especial Naruto, que tenia chichón sobre chichón en la cabeza, sus ojo morados, varios huesos rotos que necesitaron envolver en yeso las partes afectadas y muchas vendas a lo largo de su cuerpo, solo traía puesta su ropa interior.

Karin estaba igual de vendada que Naruto, de hecho se preocuparon mucho los magos cuando vieron las decenas de mordidas que tenia sobre su tórax, brazos y cuello, tenía un ojo cerrado y un corte en la ceja derecha, ella aun vestía su blusa de color lila, el único detalle es que en la pelea había perdido sus botas y capa, aunque pudo recuperar todos los accesorios que tenia debajo de esta, físicamente estaba mejor que el rubio, ya que a la falta de energía, no pudo actuar mucho en el enfrentamiento cuando los magos alcanzaron a Naruto en su forma de Kurama.

-Déjenme ver si entendí, cuando ustedes estaban por llegar al lugar de reunión de los bandidos, el cielo se coloreo de dorado y varias luces salieron de un gran vórtice que apareció en medio del cielo…- los magos asienten, produciendo que varios gimieran de dolor- …aparentemente ellos salieron de una de las luces destruyendo en ese momento parte de la cantina…- los magos vuelven a asentir- … después algunos de los bandidos quisieron propasarse de la chica y empezaron ellos la pelea que llevo a que toda la banda fuera derrotada…- y los magos asintieron una vez más.

- El problema empezó cuando quisieron evitar la premonición que tuvo Charle cuando estaban de viaje- comento una niña rubia de un gran y holgado vestido sentada en la barra de la cantina viendo divertida a todos los involucrados en este enfrentamiento

- Y eso ocasiono que tanto Gray y Natsu empezaran una pelea con el atacante de la banda de ladrones…- los mencionados al oír el tono de voz del maestro se preocuparon, estaba enojado y eso no había duda alguna y no querían empeorar las cosas con alguna protesta, cosa que Gray tenía ganas de hacer ya que a él lo mencionaron primero cuando el solo fue el "apoyo" de Natsu y no al revés -… y que más tarde hiciera que Erza se uniera a la pelea que destruyo medio pueblo solo porque querían evitar que el rubio destruyera el pueblo… ¿verdad?- los mencionados solo temblaron de miedo, sabían que el Mago santo estaba furioso y que no se liberarían de "ese" castigo de nuevo

- Hasta este momento creo que entiendo el por qué hicieron lo que hicieron, intentaron evitar un gran mal que destruyera el pueblo y sus alrededores, así que solo destruyeron la mitad del pueblo para poder controlar al futuro responsable de ello- dijo Mavis con sus sonrisa juguetona- yo creo que debieras de perdonarles Tercero, porque lo hicieron intentando evitar una desgracia- Makarov no estaba contento con la sugerencia que la Primera daba, pero tenía que aceptar que intentaron evitar una tragedia mayor- total, hasta salió beneficioso ya que, el ejercito del rey tiene las pruebas suficientes para hacer un gran golpe al mercado negro de artefactos, y nos dijeron que los daños de reparación no correrá por nuestra cuenta, por eso creo que debería de perdonarles ese punto Tercer

- En eso tiene razón Primera, descubrimos algo que el ejército imperial batallo en encontrar por varios meses y la recompensa por ello es lo suficiente como para arreglar los destrozos que hace Natsu en un mes estando aburrido- el mencionado se sintió un poco ofendido, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo se sentía más orgulloso de lo que creía el Maestro- pero lo que no me logro explicar es el ¡¿Por qué demonios tuvieron que destruir toda la línea ferroviaria del sur del país, cinco montañas, y 2000 metros cuadrados del bosque de Oshibana?!

- Era necesario Maestro- dijo Wendy llorando del miedo que sentía- si no le traíamos a Naruto-san y Karin-san no nos crearía lo del pueblo, por eso los perseguimos y los enfrentamos, no era nuestra intención destruir todo eso – Wendy no pudo soportar más y lloro como si su vida dependiera de ello

- Lo bueno es que no paso a mayores y el consejo Mágico no piensa que nosotros tengamos algo que ver en ello, afortunadamente lo único que vieron fue a un zorro dorado gigante hacer esos destrozos, por cierto ¿y el zorro de donde salió?- a la pregunta de Mavis los 4 adultos apuntaron al inconsciente rubio, a Mavis se le iluminaron los ojos al ver al muchacho en esas ropas, nadie quiso preguntar el por qué de ello- es demasiado poderoso por lo que puedo ver, sería bueno que se uniera al gremio, ¿no cree Tercero?

Todos los que estaban oyendo la explicación de los eventos sucedidos en la misión del equipo de Natsu soltaron el grito en el cielo, si lo que dijo Gray es cierto y el rubio y Natsu son iguales las cosas se pondrían muy "encendidas"

- ¿Por qué dice eso Primera?- pregunto confundido Makarov

- Bueno, puedo ver que el muchacho tiene un alma similar a la del gremio, razón suficiente para que entre, y ademes es poderoso y le podemos sacar provecho para los juegos mágicos…- sus ojos brillantes de alegría por ganar una vez más el premio mayor y dejar en segundo lugar a los odiosos de Sabertooth, una gota de sudor apareció en los demás escuchas- y la niña viene con él, así que también podemos aceptarla, es débil a comparación del rubio, pero siento una gran determinación en ella y su alma también ha sufrido mucho, en especial en él amor, y aunque es una lástima que ella allá herido de muerte a los bandidos en la pelea, su dignidad estaba en juego así que por esta vez se lo perdono, por eso Tercero creo que sería bueno el invitarlos a que formen parte del gremio

- Con esa explicación y al ser una petición de la Primera se los preguntare cuando despierten

- _El mocoso va a aceptar_- la voz que se escucho era siniestra y profunda, al principio no supieron de donde venia, hasta que volvió a hablar- _en este mundo no tienen a nadie, empezar de cero es algo muy difícil pero que dará sus frutos, aunque si ustedes les dan la mano a estos mocosos, no dudo que acepten, bueno Naruto no dudo que acepte, la pelos de zanahoria no sé qué dirá, pero el mocoso no la deja…_

- ¡NO TENGO PELOS DE ZANAHORIA SUIGETSU!- grita Karin rompiendo las cuerdas que la amarraban y volteando a todos lados buscando al peliblanco que le complica la existencia desde que lo conoce- ¡DONDE ESTAS MALDITO COBARDE, TRAE AQUÍ TU ACUOSO TRASERO Y TE ENSEÑARE LO QUE TE MERECES!

-_Deberías de calmarte Pelirroja, no estás en el mundo shinobi, estas en el mundo de los magos, ese "Noviecito" tuyo que mencionas no lo volverás a ver en tu vida, así que cálmate y céntrate en donde estas_- Karin al oír la voz a sus espaldas, gira para ver a Naruto, cundo lo hizo pudo sentir al Kyubi no Youko

_-_T-Tu, n-no p-pu-puede ser, ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A NARUTO ZORRO DEL DEMONIO?- ante tal declaración todos los magos de Fairy Tail se ponen en alerta y algunos ya están listos para atacar, el mencionado zorro solo ríe por la alteración de la mujer

-_ Naruto está bien, aunque en estos momentos está algo "indispuesto" por tanto golpe en la cabeza que le dieron-_ con un ligero movimiento rompe las cuerdas que lo tenían atado, se levanta aun con todas las protecciones de la dichosa pasta solida y mira en la dirección en donde está sentada Mavis Vermillion. Ella miraba seria al cuerpo de Naruto ahora ocupado por Kurama - _En mi mundo soy conocido como el Kyubi no Youko, poseo un nombre pero solo se los digo a aquellos que se ganaron mi confianza y respeto, hasta ahora solo ha sido uno y es el mocoso que se encuentra dormido en estos momentos, aunque él se entero de mi nombre por el chismoso del Yonbi_

_-_ ¿A- A quien le h-hablas Kyubi? Ahí no hay nadie

- _En serio mocosa, pensé que eras un mejor sensor, cuando mataron a Danzou tenias una herida mortal en tu pecho y aun así fuiste capas de sentirme a mí y al "verdadero" Naruto_- Karin al oír las palabras de Kurama se sorprende, él la había sentido y ella no se había dado cuenta- _es fácil el sentir cuando estas acosando a alguien, tus malos pensamientos me llegaron de inmediato, tu mujer pervertida_

_-_ YO NO SOY UNA PERVERTIDA, lo único que pensaba fue que el chakra de Naruto es cálido y brillante- dijo exaltada, ella no era una pervertida, claro que no, el lavarse los dientes con el cepillo de Sasuke, el oler su camisa sudorosa y el espiarlo en los baños termales, no es de pervertidos, es de una persona sana que acepta sus gustos sexuales

-_ Te alteraste y eso es por un motivo, mujer pervertida… si quieres saber con quién estoy hablando utiliza tu capacidad de ninja sensor_

- Maldito, me las vas a pagar- aun cuando no quería, le hizo caso al zorro para corroborar si lo que decía es cierto, no le costó nada en realidad el concentrarse para detectar los poderes de cada uno de los magos que estaban al rededor, también noto que el ambiente está más cargado de energía espiritual de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, esto podría dificultar sus lecturas a largas distancias, serian mas borrosas, o tenues, no tenía idea a decir verdad. Ignorando esos pensamientos pudo notar que las energías más poderosas eran cuatro, una era el zorro, lo que le llamo la atención es que su energía ya no era tan negativa, la segunda gran energía, que era mucho menor a la del zorro pudo sentirla del hombre pequeño que estaba de pie en la barra de comidas del lugar, pero la tercer energía la sentía a la izquierda del hombre pequeño, era una grande y sobretodo cálida energía, era más brillante inclusive que la de Naruto y eso era algo nuevo para ella, inconscientemente, al sentir esa calidez una lagrimas rodaron en sus mejillas, el sentimiento que a ella le embargaba en ese instante era similar al que recibía cuando su mamá la abrazaba por el simple motivo de hacerlo, o cuando estaba en el costado de su cama cuando ella se enfermaba, era el sentimiento mas cálido y amoroso que había sentido en años, desde la muerte de su madre.

Dentro de la gran brillantez pudo ver la imagen de una niña de largos y rubios cabellos ondulados con los ojos verdes, unos adornos en forma de alas le salían detrás de sus orejas, dándole un aire místico y tranquilizador, vestía un gran vestido holgado de color rosa y con volantes de color blanco y adornados de color azul, en los bordes de los volantes pudo apreciar el color rojo, al momento de verla esta niña le daba una sonrisa llenas de paz, tranquilidad, cariño y sobre todo amor. Una sonrisa que le recordó a su madre.

Salió de su ensoñación solo para secarse las lágrimas, esa tercera energía fue más de lo que había imaginado, a tal punto que ignoro la gran y poderosa cuarta energía que superaba a la del Kyubi y que venía del más profundo subsuelo del edificio

- En el lugar al que estas mirando hay un chakra muy grande, mas grande del que allá sentido en mi vida, es cálido y brillante, me hizo recordar el amor que mi madre sentía hacia mi cuando estaba viva… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero… toco muy adentro de mi.

Todos los magos estaban impactados, inclusive los de lento aprendizaje como Natsu y Happy, esta chica estaba describiendo la sensación que muchos tienen cuando ven a la Primer maestra de Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion, ella no era parte del gremio, así que era imposible el que eso pasara, era algo que muy pocos miembros del gremio podían detectar y eso lo lograban cuando se concentraban en ello.

- Es increíble- dijo Makarov- niña sentiste algo que solo los miembros del gremio pueden sentir. Ella la pudo sentir primera- volteando a donde estaba sentada la Primera

- A sí es, Tercero ¿O era Sexto?, que más da, y no es solo eso, por un instante también pudo verme, eres muy interesante niña- todo el gremio pudo oír las palabras de Mavis, nadie fuera del gremio había hecho lo que ella hizo, los ojos de la Maestra brillaban de nuevo- es imperativo el que los dos niños decidan entrar al gremio Tercero, ella tiene una gran habilidad y podría ser útil en los juegos mágicos, podríamos ganar este año con la ayuda de ellos

- Y si ganamos tendremos de nuevo el premio del primer lugar- a las palabras del Tercer Maestro, los dos más importantes empezaron a reír de alegría, todos en el gremio, en especial los cinco magos del problema principal les vieron con una gota de sudor en la frente

- ¿De qué demonios está hablando este loco?- soltó al aire Karin, los únicos que lo oyeron fueron el zorro de las nueve colas, los Dragon slayers y los Exceed

_- Esta hablando con la energía que describiste-_ dijo el zorro alertando a los ya sorprendidos magos

- Tengo una pregunta para ti Kyubi no Youko- hablo Mavis después del ataque de risa que le dio- puedo sentir en ti, o mejor dicho en el cuerpo del muchacho, dos almas, la tuya y la que estaba antes de que tomaras posesión, tu alma es oscura y llena de odio, pero la otras es cálida y dulce, la última vez que vi un caso similar fue con un hombre poseído por un demonio- toda la energía tranquila y amable que la envolvía cambio a una amenazante, que intimido a todos los presentes, incluida Karin que solo podía sentirla- ¿qué es lo que eres?

- _Soy la fragmentación de una antigua esencia de poder ilimitado, el progenitor de todas las cosas del mundo del que venimos, se podría decir que él era un dios, pero al final solo soy una gran acumulación de chakra que vagaba libremente en la tierra, pero que fue encerrada en un cuerpo humano por la ambición egoísta de este, tanto yo como mis hermanos aprendimos a odiar a nuestros captores y a su raza entera, causamos destrucción y muerte por lo mismo, aun que hay sus excepciones, Naruto es una de ellas, todos nuestros contenedores o Jinchurikis como así los llamamos, junto con las personas que nos encerraron buscaban los mismo, nuestro poder… pero él no lo buscaba, inclusive me dijo que quería hacer algo con todo el odio que cargaba… en estos momentos me importa muy poco lo que le pase a los humanos, lo único que quiero es tener una vida tranquila con mi único amigo, él me respeta a pesar de que siempre intente matarlo y yo hare lo mismo, respetarlo, puede verme como un demonio si quiere, no me importa, lo único que me importa es vivir en paz._

_-_ Entiendo, no tienes malas intenciones del todo, puedo vivir con ello, y aceptar el hecho de que me veas, se podría decir que eres como yo, un espíritu

-_ Se podría decir que si_

- Es increíble- dijo un sorprendido Bickslow- este zorro sí que es enorme

- _¿Puedes verme humano?-_ volteando a ver al sorprendido mago

_-_ Si, mis ojos pueden ver y controlar el alma de la persona que este mirando directamente, siempre y cuando me quite mi casco- en ese momento Bickslow intrigado por la explicación que oyó del zorro decidió quitarse su casco y ver qué pasaba, lo que vio lo sorprendió

-_ ¿Dices que soy enorme? Hace 16 años era el doble de alto y poderoso, el padre de este mocoso me sello en su hijo recién nacido con solo la mitad de mi poder_

- ¿Qué le paso a la otra mitad?- pregunto Mavis intrigada por las acciones del Yondaime

- _El Yondaime utilizo un contrato de sellado con el dios de la muerte, a cambio de que su alma estuviera por la eternidad en su estomago sello la mitad de mi poder en él y la otra mitad en su hijo-_ Mavis estaba horrorizada, jugar o hacer tratos con la muerte ere de lo más peligroso y estúpido que existiera, el dios de la muerte que ella conocía era alguien sádico y cruel que hacia sufrir a las personas que habían actuado mal y si el contrato que tuvo que hacer ese hombre era tal cual se lo imaginaba, debió de estar en una situación realmente desesperada o era demasiado idiota por creer que le ganaría a la muerte- _el mocoso ya me esta pidiendo el control del cuerpo, el está enterado de la proposición que le van a hacer, la respuesta depende de él y de la pelos de zanahoria, nos vemos señorita._

Al terminar de hablar los ojos rojos que mostraba el rubio cambiaron a azules claros en un solo parpadeo, esto sorprendió al Maestro Makarov, pero en el caso de Mavis era algo que se imaginaba.

- Que criatura tan mas linda, me llamo señorita… bueno ¿te llamas Naruto verdad?

- Kurama me dijo como está la situación sobre nosotros, me dijo que podía aceptar entrar con ustedes y que me ayudarían dándome ramen gratis todos los días

- Nosotros nunca dijimos eso- dijo extrañado Makarov

- ¿Te llamas Naruto verdad?- insistió Mavis, pero Naruto seguía sin hacerle caso

- Si, me dijo que me darían todo el ramen que pidiera gratis-un golpe lo paró en seco, el golpe vino de Karin

- Callate Naruto, no me confundas más de lo que ya estoy, hace un momento estaba hablando con el Kyubi y ahora estas queriendo abusar de las personas que nos tienen secuestrados, así que por favor cállate porque quiero saber que esta pasando

- Nosotros no los tenemos secuestrados, solo tuvimos que utilizar medios poco ortodoxos para traerlos con nosotros- dijo una calmada Erza ante las palabras de su compatriota pelirroja

- Si claro, poco ortodoxos… ahora de qué demonios estaban hablando que no entiendo nada- Makarov carraspeo un poco su garganta llamado la atención de todos los presentes

- Ustedes dos por lo que entendí vienen de otra dimensión- los ninjas asienten- así que en este lugar ustedes no tienen en donde quedarse ni como ganar dinero- algo temeroso Naruto por el panorama que le planteaban asentía, Karin estaba igual, pero no lo demostraría, tenía su orgullo, gracias al estúpido y sexy Sasuke que casi la asesina- así que a pesar de que les dieron problemas algo serios a mis muchachos- refiriéndose al equipo de Natsu-me gustaría que formaran parte de esta familia que se llama Fairy Tail, que dicen muchachos

¿Familia?, ¿Fairy Tail? Eran los pensamientos que los dos shinobis tenían en sus respectivas cabezas, esas palabras, sobre todo la primera les llamaban la atención, uno nunca pudo experimentar sobre la familia, y la otra la perdió demasiado joven para poder recordarla, a los dos se les hacían palabras demasiado lejanas y casi inexistentes.

Se miraron los dos por unos segundos, vieron en sus ojos, miedo, confusión, inseguridad, esperanzas y sueños, analizaron su situación cada uno y vieron que en realidad no tenían nada que perder, o mejor dicho, no tenían nada para empezar en ese mundo, aunque cada uno de ellos tenía la esperanza de volver a su hogar, uno para ser Hokage y proteger a sus amigos, la otra para ver las tumbas de su familia, era lo único que los aferraba a esa dimensión que los vio nacer, aun los jóvenes shinobis no razonaban en el predicamento en el que se habían metido.

- Acepto- dijeron cada uno al mismo tiempo.

La noche en Fairy Tail había llegado y junto con ella la celebración por los nuevos miembros, todo era alegría, fiesta y peleas, las mesas estaban destrozadas, había gente colgando de las paredes o de los candelabros, como era el caso de varios magos que no esperaban eso. En plena fiesta y con varias copas de mas, Makarov se dio cuenta de algo que le preocupo, ¿en donde se encontraba la Primer Maestra?, al terminar ese pensamiento descarto sus preocupaciones, lo más seguro es que ya allá regresado a la isla Tenrou para descansar.

La realidad era que desde que Naruto tomo el control de su cuerpo e ignoro por obvios motivos la pregunta de la Primer Maestra del Gremio, esta yacía deprimida y llorando en una esquina del gremio, a su lado se encontraba Plue consolándola para que no se sintiera sola e ignorada.

El resto de la noche fue una celebración increíble y mágica que nunca olvidarían los jóvenes shinobis, podrían extrañar su hogar, sus amigos y cultura, pero en este momento, estaban celebrando por el simple hecho de celebrar, aunque también tenían otros motivos para hacerlo, uno festejaba el fin de la guerra, la otra el de sentirse liberada, de ya no ocultarse de alguien por estar relacionada con criminales. Al parecer con esta fiesta de alegría, anunciaban tiempos de prosperidad para cada uno de los shinobis y magos de Fairy Tail.

* * *

Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron el capitulo anterior, y a los que dejaron comentarios se los agradezco, gracias a ustedes me pude dar cuenta de algunas cosas que estaba pasando por alto inconscientemente, ahora en los siguientes capítulos gracias a los detalles erróneos que me hicieron llegar serán corregidos para que esta historia sea coherente y sea de su agrado.

Saludos

Kisame Hoshigaki


	4. How Ninjas lives in a Magic World

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima; Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, este fic se hizo sin fines de lucro, simplemente quise escribir algo de estos dos mangas juntos

Texto entre comillas ("…") dialogo de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("…") y cursiva (_cursiva)_ pensamientos de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("…") y negritas **(negritas)** énfasis en el texto mencionado, desde diálogos o descripciones de la narrativa.

* * *

Capitulo 3: How a Ninjas lives in a Magic World

- "_La magia es la encarnación física del espíritu. Cuando el espíritu físico de un organismo se conecta con la corriente espiritual de la naturaleza, el espíritu forma la magia como un producto de la conexión entre estas… solo un diez por ciento de la población mundial es capaz de usar la magia…" -_ el libro en donde estaba la información descrita se cierra, el lector levantándose de su asiento se dirige al estante donde los libros son guardados, este librero se encontraba en el sótano del gremio de nombre Fairy Tail, la persona que lo estaba leyendo era una pelirroja con gafas. El motivo por el que estaba ahí era simple, quería estudiar y saber más del lugar donde estaba atorada.

Tenía cinco días de estar en ese mundo y aunque se sentía extraño era un lugar agradable, en especial el gremio, los agremiados son gente alegre y de buen corazón, el chakra que desprendía era muy cálido y agradable le recordó su breve estadía en Konoha aunque había una diferencia abismal entre los dos lugares. En Konoha ella era una criminal asociada a varios sujetos peligrosos que hayan estado en el libro Bingo motivo por el cual estaba en prisión, no solo era porque estuvo en el ataque a la reunión de los cinco Kages o implicada en el asesinato del prospecto a Rokudaime Hokage, también se debía a que estaba relacionada con Orochimaru, criminal buscado en Konoha por experimentos en humanos, torturas ilegales, falta a los derechos humanos y autor intelectual y material del asesinato del Sandaime Hokage y Yondaime Kazekage junto con una invasión a Konoha y traición a Suna. Hasta cierto punto le sorprendía que el Godaime Kazekage aun no hubiera pedido su cabeza.

- "Al parecer en este mundo podemos usar chakra casi sin ningún problema, pero… ¿seremos capaces de usar magia?"- pregunto al aire esperando que este le respondiera, aunque la respuesta vino de otra fuente.

- "Puede ser Karin-san"- dijo Levy sentada en el escritorio donde antes estaba sentada Karin- "por lo que me dices el chakra es la fusión de la energía física con la energía espiritual de las personas, en cambio nosotros usamos la energía espiritual del ambiente para manifestar nuestra magia en el plano físico".

- "Pero si hacen eso, ¿cómo es que ustedes tienen tantos diferentes tipos de magias?"

- "Depende de las características físicas y espirituales de cada persona, creo que sería similar a lo que me describías con las naturalezas de los chakras en tu mundo".

- "Tienes razón, no lo había pensado es algo muy lógico… creo que estoy perdiendo capacidades de razonamiento, ¿Por qué demonios me está pasando esto?"

- "¿No será alguna consecuencia del viaje dimensional?"- pregunto Levy preocupada por lo que le pasaba a la pelirroja.

- "No lo creo, es mas debido a que tengo más de un año en el que no he usado mi cabeza para analizar situaciones complicadas, la última vez que hice algo similar fue cuando peleábamos contra Danzo"- dijo Karin cerrando los ojos al recordar esos momentos, momentos en los que no solo el fundador de Raíz murió, sino también una parte de ella muy importante.

- "¿Danzo? ¿Quién es él? Suena interesante"

- "Era un viejo que el líder de mi equipo quería matar por haber ordenado asesinar a toda su familia por medio de su hermano mayor, tenía implantado en su cuerpo varios Sharingan que le daban habilidades que desafiaban las leyes de la naturaleza"

- "Eso es increíble" – Levy estaba asombrada por las palabras de Karin, un hombre capaz de desafiar las leyes de la naturaleza era algo que no se ve todos los días, aunque ella estuvo en un evento similar años atrás en Tenroujima.

- "Mas increíble era ver a Sasuke pelear para que no lo mataran con esas habilidades, me devane lo sesos analizando el jutsu de ese hombre… todo para terminar de esa manera"- la 'enana' devoradora de libros vio que los ojos de la kunoichi mostraban dolor, decepción y coraje no quiso preguntar qué había pasado entre ella y el mencionado 'Sasuke'- "¿tienes alguna otra información sobre la magia, Levy-san?"

- "Hay toneladas de libros que hablan de magia, tendrías que ser mas especifica"- a las dos mujeres se les escapo una gota de sudor por lo absurdo de la pregunta.

- "Yo no sé nada de magia, lo único que sé es que puedes hacer cosas similares a las que hacemos nosotros los ninjas".

- "Eso sí… ya se, deja busco varios libros para que los puedas leer con tranquilidad, por cierto ¿qué tal te está yendo con Lu-chan?"

- "Me está yendo bien, Lucy fue muy amable al darme alojo para dormir mientras consigo una casa, lo único que me molesta es que Natsu y ese gato llamado Happy se meten todas las noches a la cama de Lucy, al principio pensé que me querían violar afortunadamente Lucy calmo la situación y me explico por qué pasaba eso"- la risa de Levy lleno la habitación al imaginar la escena que le describía la pelirroja.

- "Si, era algo de esperarse Natsu y Happy siempre van a quedarse adormir en la casa de Lucy a pesar que tienen la suya, varias veces Lu-chan ha despertado con la cara de Natsu enfrente de ella, ya me imagino la escena con ustedes cuatro dormidos en la misma cama"- una suave risa escapo de sus labios al terminar su frase.

- "¿Cuatro dijiste?" – La peli azul paro de reír y la vio con extrañesa- "Naruto acompaña a Natsu en sus escapadas nocturnas rumbo a la casa de Lucy, para cuando nos distraemos Lucy y yo amanecemos con esos tres metidos en la cama"- la cara de Karin era roja, pero Levy no podía definir si era por el coraje o por la vergüenza.

- "Eso explicaría el por qué dos días seguidos Natsu y Naruto llegaron con la cara hinchada"

- "Y la cosa no para ahí, fue peor cuando un sexto individuo se metió también en la cama un tal Loki o algo así, mi único consuelo es que ya no se me va a acercar con tanta familiaridad"- la risa siniestra de Karin le dio un escalofrió a Levy, se hizo la nota mental de que nunca debía de hacerla enojar, o le haría lo mismo que le hizo a Naruto la última vez que los vio peleando supuestamente por el apellido de la pelirroja, cosa no muy agradable para el Uzumaki varon.

- "Por cierto Karin-san ¿no quieres comer algo?- pregunto Levy al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la barra de Fairy Tail para pedir algo de comida, Karin iba detrás de ella.

-"Sí, quiero un plato de Okonomiyaki"- la baba le caía por la comisura de la boca al imaginarse la deliciosa comida que sirven en el gremio, desde que la probo entendió el por qué Lucy nunca preparaba nada en su casa – "nunca había comido mejores platillos en mi vida, Mira-san es una excelente cocinera".

- "Y no has probado los platillos de Lissana, tienen un sazón inimaginable por lo mismo Fried solo come lo que ella prepara"- abrió la puerta que daba a la entrada de la sala común del gremio, saliendo de la biblioteca subterránea- "eso me hace pensar que Fried está enamorado de Lissana".

- "Yo pensé que estaba detrás de la Borracha oficial del gremio, la mira con ojos de borrego a medio morir"- Levy negó con la cabeza por cómo fue nombrada Cana aunque siendo sinceros, ese es un titulo que Cana se gano a pulso y dedicación por varios años, no entendía el por qué aun no le daba una cirrosis por lo mismo.

- "Lu-chan y Wendy-chan piensan que en realidad está detrás de Mira, pero no tenemos muchas pruebas para demostrarlo".

- "Eso podría explicar el por qué solo pide la comida de Lissana"- Levy no pudo evitar el mirarla intrigada por las palabras de la Uzumaki mayor, la mencionada al ver la muda petición de la usuaria de magia solida prosiguió a hablar – "Si te interesa una mujer háblale a su hermana, es una regla básica de la seducción, aunque no sé cómo le hará para acercarse a Mira con el hermano tan celoso que tiene".

- "Para eso tiene la ayuda de Evergreen, ella lo puede distraer muy fácil, si sabes a lo que me refiero"- una mirada cómplice y las mejillas sonrojadas hicieron captar el mensaje, aunque a decir verdad no necesitaba hacerlo.

- "Se lo que me quieres decir, de hecho en este momento se están distrayendo muy salvajemente, los puedo sentir hasta acá a esos dos"- la cara de Levy parecía un hierro ardiente por el color rojo que tomo su rostro al entender el doble significado de las palabras no tan disimuladas de la pelirroja, en ese instante llegaron a la barra del gremio y fueron recibidas por una hermosa mujer de ojos celestes.

- "¿Quien se está distrayendo 'salvajemente' Karin-san?"

- "Evergreen y Elfman quien más podría ser, casi oigo los gritos de placer de esos…"- Lentamente Karin gira su cabeza para ver a la persona que había preguntado esperando no ser la persona que creía ella que era, para su mala suerte era esa persona- "… dos, hola Mira-san, bonito día no crees?

Mirajeane Strauss estaba del otro lado de la barra atendiendo a los miembros del gremio que buscaban comer y entre otras cosas más y como siempre en ella su eterna y hermosa sonrisa que ha cautivado a miles de personas a lo largo y ancho del reino de Fiore por medio de revistas y fotografías que era mostrada a las aterradas Levy Mcgarden y Karin Uzumaki –para disgusto de la ultima- estas dos damas se abrazaban buscando la protección que sabían no podían obtener.

Era muy sabido por todos lo celosa que podría llegar a ser Mirajean aun cuando no se lo propusiera en el tema 'Elfman-Evergreen', razón por la cual nunca se mencionaba nada de ellos en el gremio, ese tema se lo dejaron a esos dos para cuando decidan salir del "closet" por decirlo así.

Por culpa de lo mismo el tema era considerado Tabu a no ser que quieras sufrir el enojo pasivo de Mira, Levy ya conocía ese lado de la albina, razón por la cual estaba temblando al punto de parecer un flan. En cambio Karin nunca la había visto enojada pero había oído comentarios por parte de Natsu y compañía de ese asunto, ahora comprendía por qué el dragon slayer de fuego prefería quedarse callado ante ese tema y opinar lejos de la barra del gremio, el chakra que despedía en ese momento la maga del 'Satan Soul' era mucho más siniestro que el de Sasuke cuando casi la mata, Karin temblaba del pánico hasta que sintió un cambio abrupto en la energía de la peliblanca. Se deprimió… y mucho.

- **"¡No, mis sobrinitos serán muy feos! Esas criaturas no tienen la culpa****"** – Mirajean Strauss lloraba como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera en su vida por la imagen mental que siempre la ha acosado desde los eventos en Tenroujima, el solo imaginarse a un niño de rostro cuadrado, con los lentes de Evergreen, los ojos de Elfman, una combinación de los peinados de los dos de color rubio, era una vista que le hacía llorar, aunque también tenía que ver la posibilidad que le dijo Bickslow tiempo atrás… que fuera una niña. – **"No, tengo que evitar que esos niños sufran"**- sin que nadie lo esperara se quita el mantel y salta la barra en busca de su hermana y su 'futura' cuñada.

- "¿Y nuestra comida?" – pregunto la pelirroja que inicio el problema al ver que la cocinera se fue a quien sabe dónde.

- "No se preocupen, yo las atenderé" – dice Lissana al rescate de los hambrientos estómagos de las chicas.

- "Gracias Lissana, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre"

- "Descuida Levy-san, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el espectáculo que hizo Nee-san, aunque es una lástima, no quería que estropeara la cita que tenían esos dos.

- "¿Cita?, acaso están saliendo, ¿pero desde cuándo?" – pregunto Levy

- "Ya tienen un tiempo que están saliendo, de hecho hoy es su aniversario y querían disfrutarlo estando ellos dos solos, aunque eso me hace preguntar Karin-san, ¿cómo sabes que están haciendo?" – el aura oscura que sintió Karin envolviendo a Lissana no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de Mira sentido segundos atrás, se notaban que eran hermanas.

- "Bueno, considerando que estando juntos la felicidad que ellos desbordan es casi el doble o triple de las que muestran Naruto por comerse un ramen triple de cerdo o las llamas en escabeche que se comió Natsu ayer o considerando el barril de ron de cien años que se bebió Cana en la mañana, creo que es muy notorio".

- "Tener tu habilidad es muy útil" – dijo Levy sonrojada siendo apoyada por Lissana.

- "Ademas no tienes de que preocuparte Lissana, Mira-san corrió en dirección contraria de esos dos, y creo que seguirá por un buen rato así".

- "Me alegro mucho, la verdad no quiero que Mira-nee estropeé la relación de Elf-nii y Evergreen, se ven muy bien juntos" – comento tranquila haciendo que esa aura siniestra desapareciera para alivio de Karin.

- "Si tu lo dices"- contestaron a coro las dos comensales, que después de platicar un poco mas de cosas mundanas les prepararon los platillos que pidieron.

Después de tres horas de estar afuera Mira regreso con la cola entre las patas, corrió y busco a su hermano y Evergreen pero no los encontró, recorrió casi toda Magnolia y las únicas personas que encontró del gremio fue a Grey en ropa interior siendo llevado a la jefatura de policía, Juvia intercediendo por él, aunque 20 minutos después la vio haciendo desorden en vía publica al inundar varios locales por lo cual también la metieron a las celdas por 48 horas. Conociendo a esos dos los policías los dejaran libres por no soportar su teatro de comedia romántica que siempre hacen cuando Grey es detenido.

También vio a Lucy y Wendy en un parque, quiso acercarse pero las vio muy entretenidas escribiendo algo de un amor incestuoso y no quiso saber que pensaban. Perdió algo de tiempo al encontrar a Naruto en una plaza meditando y al lado de él Erza golpeándolo cada vez que veía que su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar, tuvieron que llevar al ninja rubio a la enfermería más cercana por todas las contusiones que recibió por parte de la mujer que el maestro una vez llamo 'la caballero femenino que no conoce la palabra contenerse'. Vio a Cana salir de una vinatería tambaleándose de lado a lado mientras al mismo tiempo el dueño colocaba el cartel de 'cerrado por Cana' todos en Magnolia ya sabían que cuando una cantina o bar tenia este cartel quería decir que sus productos se habían agotado, estratégicamente esto era algo provechoso ya que siempre que pasaba eso el bar del gremio estaría a reventar, razón por la cual se tuvo que regresar de inmediato.

En el regreso vio salir de una sex-shop a Laki con varios de sus juguetes preferidos, también vio a Romeo estando con una jovencita que nunca había visto antes, ella como buena hermana mayor se lo llevo de ahí sin permiso de la joven y lo dejo en casa de su madre explicándole la situación. La verdad no quería ser cruel con Romeo, pero debe de entender que tener el ejemplo de su padre no es la mejor manera para que una relación sea duradera. Después de esta visita rápida llego al gremio sin ninguna distracción.

- "Lissana prepárate, Cana se acabo todo el alcohol de Jonhy´s hace dos horas, tendremos una tarde algo agitada"- termino de ponerse su mandil y empezó a preparar varios tarros para ser llenados.

- "Ok Mira-nee, y yo que tenía planeado salir a una misión, ¿cómo te fue en la búsqueda de Elf-nii?"- el sonido de un cristal al romperse hizo que Lissana, que estaba dando la espalda a su hermana se volteara para ver que el tarro que Mirajeane tenía en su mano estaba destrozado.

- "No es algo que quiera hablar en este momento Lissana, concéntrate en ayudarme por favor".

- "H-Hai" – la menor de los Strauss estaba lo más alejada que podía de su hermana al estar las dos en el mismo lado de la barra, su cara era de color morado. Levy había desaparecido de repente y cuando Karin estaba por desaparecer en una nube de humo fue detenida por Mira.

- "Karin-san, ¿nos podrías ayudar por favor?"- no hace falta decir que la pelirroja prefería enfrentarse al Yondaime Raikage con el enojo que se agarro la última vez que le vio que ir en contra de la belleza número 1 del gremio.

En un lugar muy lejano de ahí un rubio despertaba de golpe en una habitación blanca, se sentía mareado, por un instante no sabía que estaba haciendo en ese lugar que pudo identificar como una habitación de hospital, tantos años de experiencia le ayudaban en algo.

- "Que bueno que despiertas Naruto, ¿ya te sientes mejor?"- preguntaba su acompañante pelirroja sentada con las piernas cruzadas y leyendo unos papeles en una tabla de madera con clip al lado de la cama del rubio, su vestimenta hacia tono con el lugar en el que se encontraba ya que ella vestía su uniforme de enfermera entallado que hacia relucir su imponente figura, el rubio estuvo a punto de tener una hemorragia nasal y caer desmayado por segunda vez en lo que va del día.

- "Si, si… gracias Erza-san… "- desvía su mirada cohibido hacia otro lugar, conocía la fuerza que tenia ya que esta rivalizaba con la de la Quinta Hokage y no quería sufrir el mismo destino que su padrino por estar viéndola con ojos indebidos- "eto ¿por qué estas vestida así?"

- "Estoy cuidándote en un hospital es obvio que tengo que tener esta armadura, entona con la ocasión, dime ¿cuál es tu malestar?, ¿tienes fiebre?, ¿te duele algo o quieres que te de una inyección para curar tu malestar?, aunque también puedes abrir la boca y decir ah"

- "¿Armadura?- dijo el rubio confundido pero al ver como la pelirroja bajaba su pierna cruzada haciendo que por un momento tuviera una vista de una gloriosa perdición, se levantaba y sacaba de entre su busto una paleta medica para verificar sus amígdalas, el rubio simplemente se dejo llevar aunque internamente se preguntaba si tenía algo que ver esa paleta con el dolor de cabeza que tenia por tanto golpe que recibió antes de perder la conciencia. - "_Ero-sennin muérete de la envidia, ahora entiendo porque papá le gustaban las pelirrojas, no, no debo de pensar de esa manera, tengo una madre y no debo de pensar de esa manera asía las mujeres así porque si, también Sakura-chan me golpearía brutalmente… bueno, pensándolo bien ni mamá ni Sakura-chan están aquí en estos momentos, así que… qué demonios hay que disfrutar, aunque… tanto golpe que recibí me ha de haber afectado por tener esta alucinación ¿o será un genjutsu…?"-_ cuando Erza se agacha para estar a una altura adecuada para la revisión, Naruto pudo ver entre su escote – _**"no me saquen de este genjutsu jamas"**_

- "Si, armadura, este traje pertenece a mi magia 'Re-equip' y la utilizo cuando alguien del gremio esta herido o en el hospital por cualquier cosa, aunque no la he usado mucho últimamente…- Erza retiro la paleta de la boca de Naruto, al hacer esto casi le arranca los diente y empezó a reflexionar algo que recordó- antes muchos de nuestros compañeros se lastimaba muy seguido pero antes de que me dé cuenta Wendy, Lissana, Laki o Kinana me ganaban la oportunidad de ir a ayudarles en su curación, ¿no sé por qué?

- "¿Qui-Quien sabe?"- respondió Naruto sujetándose la mandíbula superior

- "_Yo diría que son celos de las otras hembras"- _contesto Kurama dentro de la cabeza de Naruto, este por un momento entra en su mundo interno.

- "Callate Kurama, no me metas en una situación de vida o muerte

- "¿Vida o muerte?, en qué sentido, ¿por la hemorragia que te dará? o ¿por qué quieres aparearte con ella?

- "¡Ah! Cállate, no me metas ideas raras en la cabeza"- grita Naruto agitándose la cabeza

- "Por favor no peques de santo conmigo Naruto, estuviste más de dos años con ese anciano pervertido en tu etapa más hormonal y tu y yo sabemos las cosas que pensabas sobre esa amiga tuya pelo de chicle y con algunas de las mujeres que conociste en ese viaje además es natural que pienses de esa manera hacia el sexo opuesto, Mito era muy recta y discreta hacia la familia y sociedad, pero hizo muchas cosas que no quiero ni mencionar con Hashirama, eso de usar los Kage bunshin y Henges de esa manera no es natural, y ni se diga de Kushina que era toda…"

- "Hey no metas a mi madre en estas cosas, no quiero saber de ellas"- estaba asqueado con la idea de su madre teniendo relaciones con algún hombre, sea o no su padre.

- "…Bueno, ya que el niño no quiere ver a su madre como era sino más bien como una santa… solo te diré que algunas poses que hizo con tu padre no las creía humanamente posibles, y sus gritos obscenos…"

El grito de asco que Naruto soltó se oyó hasta el mismo gremio, asustando a todos los habitantes de Magnolia por lo aterrador que se oía, pero a quien más asusto fue a Erza. Media hora después los dos jóvenes iban caminando rumbo al gremio para pasar el resto del día, el único problema era que Erza Scarlet estaba deprimida.

- "Perdona Naruto, no sabía que mis cuidados eran tan horribles, nadie antes se había quejado, perdona" – nada mas faltaban las lagrimas que salieran de sus ojos chocolate para que Naruto se sintiera el truhán mas ruin de la creación, había herido emocionalmente a su amiga y eso era algo que no se lo perdonaba, con solo verla con la mirada perdida, un aura depresiva y que se estuviera tambaleando no era algo que el ninja rubio pudiera soportar.

- "Erza-san perdóname, no grite por tus cuidados, grite por otro motivo más aterrador" – se arrepintió por decir esas palabras, el aura depresivo de Titania aumento al doble.- "_Mierda, Ero-sennin tenía razón al decir que no se tratar a las mujeres, que hare para animarla, ¿qué hare?… ¡ah!, cierto siempre puedo recurrir a eso, gracias Ero-sennin"- _en ese momento Naruto recordó algo que Jiraiya siempre le decía para arreglar la situación con una dama, aunque siempre que la aplicaba con Sakura lo mandara a volar por los aires- "Erza-san, me siento terrible por lo que paso, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, lo que pasa es que Kurama me dijo algo que me dio repulsión sobre mi madre y por eso grite así, veras, quiero disculparme contigo adecuadamente y qui…"

- "¿Sobre tu madre?" – la mirada que Erza le brindo al rubio era extraña, a decir verdad para él era indescifrable, esto solo produjo un enorme arrepentimiento en el rubio, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía, cosa que no entendía.

- "_Metiste la pata Naruto, a una mujer nunca le digas que te acordaste de tu madre mientras platicas con ella sea tu novia, pretendiente o amiga, el Yondaime sufrió mucho por ello"_ – la cara de Naruto se puso azul al darse cuenta de su error, por sugerencia del zorro no lo corrigió o el pozo que hizo se haría más grande.

- "Qui-Quiero co-corregir mi error te invito a comer un delicioso ra… digo pastel regresando al gremio." – de golpe recordó cual era una de las comidas favoritas de la pelirroja, cortesía de Wendy que le dijo ese dato el día anterior.

- "¿Pastel?" – como si fuera la medicina para el alma triste de Erza su estado de ánimo regreso y agarro al rubio de las manos – "está bien, acepto tu oferta".

Naruto Uzumaki estaba feliz, había conseguido que Erza se animara de nuevo pero al verla a los ojos que brillaban de alegría no pudo evitar sonrojarse, también sintió como su estomago se revolvía como si algo estuviera volando dentro de él y por alguna razón sintió pena. Ambos jóvenes se fueron caminando 'tranquilamente' liderados por Erza hasta la pastelería más cercana.

_- "Oye mocoso"_ – le hablo al zorro en su mente

_- "Dime Kurama"_

_- "Invitaste a una chica a comer, eso suena a una cita, ¿no crees?"_ – Naurto oía burla en sus palabras, cosa que le molesto.

_- "Callate, no es una cita, so-solo la invite a comer para animarla"_- intento defenderse el rubio, cosa que no podía.

- "_Aha, si, aha, claro, y yo soy el Daimyo de Hi no kuni"_- le respondió con sarcasmo a su contenedor, cosa que lo molesto más.

_- "Hoy estas muy comunicador Kurama, a que se debe la ocasión"_

_- "Simple, me encanta verte en problemas"_

- _"No me estés jodiendo la vida bola de pelos"_ - hizo muestra de su personalidad Uzumaki, cosa que exaspero al zorro.

_- "Bueno, como a su majestad le molesta que decida hablar con él, solo le hare una pregunta"._

_- "Hmp, está bien, solo una súbdito pulgoso"_- Naruto se cruzo de brazos y volteo a otro lado, gestos que llamaron la atención de Erza, pero no quiso molestarlo preguntándole que le pasaba, en cambio, Kurama tenía la vena de su frente a punto de reventarle. El hecho de que lo respetara como su Jinchuriki no quería decir que lo soportara todo el tiempo.

_- "¿Y cómo piensas pagar la merienda si no tienes dinero de este mundo?_

Erza detuvo su paso acelerado al oír como algo se quebraba detrás de ella, vio a Nauto sin color estando a punto de romperse, por un momento pensó que había sido víctima de la magia de Evergreen pero descarto esa idea, ella ni estaba cerca en ese momento.

- "¿Naruto estas bien?" – pregunto preocupada por el estado del rubio

- "No tengo dinero"

- "Eh"

**- "¡No tengo dinero ttebayo!"**

Erza y Naruto se quedaron parados en medio del camino hacia la pastelería favorita de la pelirroja, ninguno hacia o decía nada, Kurama que era el espectador de todo esto empezó a impacientarse, quería saber que acciones tomarían los dos jóvenes, pero viendo que Naruto se sentía como un estúpido y la pelirroja no hacia ningún movimiento, decidió tomar el control del cuerpo por un momento.

- "Descuida, otro día puedes invitarme a comer, aprecio la intención de tu invitación, si quieres podemos ir al gremio y buscarte un trabajo para que tengas dinero y puedas subsistir en esta ciudad"

O tal vez no, Erza se adelanto a su plan de acción para evitar que Naruto sea golpeado hasta la muerte, no quería morir por tiempo indefinido en una dimensión que no era donde él nació.

- "Gracias Erza-san, tomare una misión con una paga grande y te invitare todos los pasteles que quieras"- la incomodidad que sentía desapareció de inmediato con las palabras sinceras de su compañera, se acerco en donde estaba ella y se fueron caminando hacia el gremio platicando de cosas banales, como el clima o algo de historia del gremio y la ciudad.

Oír las anécdotas de cada uno de los miembros del gremio fue algo que le agrado al rubio, supo por donde pasaba el desfile del gremio en el que todos están obligados a participar, o sobre cuando Natsu y Grey destruyeron algunos edificios en algunos locales, razón por la que Erza siempre los detenía, pero como siempre ella también participaba en la destrucción al separarlos golpeándolos y mandándolos a volar cada uno por su lado, afortunadamente ya no se peleaban tanto, según ella.

Cuando llegan al gremio ven que en la sala común hay más gente de la esperada, esto sorprende al rubio ya que no lo esperaba, en esos cinco días que habían estado nunca lo había visto tan lleno el lugar.

- "Es casi seguro es que Cana debió de haber asaltado algún bar en la mañana, esto siempre pasa"

- "Jejeje, esa mujer sí que toma mucho, espero que no se me peguen sus vicios"- comenta preocupado.

- "¿Y eso por qué?

- "En nuestro mundo hay una regla que no debemos romper, la llamamos 'Los tres vicios shinobis' si no controlamos estos nos destruirán, estos son el dinero, el alcohol y las mujeres y ella sola representa los tres juntos." – la carcajada que soltó Erza asusto a algunos cuantos que estaban cerca, inclusive algunos se escondieron, no vaya a hacer que soltara un golpe de la nada.

- "Por como lo dices tienes razón, Cana es la perdición de los shinobis, descuida ella no te invitara a que te pierdas en el alcohol, aunque sí que gastes su dinero en ella.

- "Si me lo imagino, si de por sí con mi maestro él solo se pasaba por el arco del triunfo los tres vicios, varias veces lo encontré rodeado de mujeres de compañía y alcohol al por mayor… aun no entiendo como nunca le pusieron una trampa".

- "Tu maestro debe de ser admirable para que los tres vicios no lo maten"

- "Es cierto, Ero-sennin era admirable, aunque era el pervertido más grande que he conocido"

- "¿Era? ¿Ya murió?" – Erza estaba preocupada, no quería tocar un tema delicado como la muerte de un maestro, el solo pensar en el Anciano Rob o como Makarov se enfrento solo a Acnologia en Tenroujima eran recuerdos que la hacían llorar, afortunadamente el ultimo termino bien.

- "Si, murió en una misión de infiltración, estaba juntando información de una organización que cazaba a los Jinchurikis, fue el solo en donde se encontraba uno de los lideres y se enfrento a él, nunca pudimos recuperar su cuerpo, Fukasaku-sama fue el ultimo que lo vio con vida… nos dijo que no podía hablar y con sus últimas fuerzas escribió un mensaje en código para prepáranos contra su antiguo alumno que fue quien lo mato"- recordar ese momento tan triste en su vida hacia que algunas lagrimas nacieran de sus ojos pero estas nunca cayeron, se sacudió el llanto con su manga. – "Solo espero que este bien ese viejo pervertido en donde quiera que esté."

- "Lo-lo siento Naruto… debió de ser difícil para ti que tu maestro fuera asesinado por un compañero tuyo"

- "Nagato sufrió mucho en su vida, el me la conto cuando estuvimos frente a frente, aun que en su momento quiera matarlo por lo que hizo, al final entendí las palabras de Jiraiya-sensei sobre el odio, también sobre su deseo de que nos comprendamos, aunque hay momentos que me pregunto si la respuesta que encontré haya sido la correcta"

- "Al final mataste al sujeto, ¿cómo dices que se llamaba?"

- Nagato, y no, no lo mate, al final entendió que su forma de ver la vida no era la correcta y sacrifico su vida para corregir el daño que había hecho, aunque solo fue el de ese momento" – en ese momento de su bolsa trasera Naruto saca un libro y se lo muestra a Erza - "Este libro fue el que cambio todo"

- "¿El libro? ¿Por que qué tiene escrito? – Erza lo abre y comienza a leer la hoja que lo abrió llevándose una sorpresa - "Tu nombre está escrito aquí" en ese momento Lucy y Levy que había escapado de las manos de Mira se acercaban a Erza y Naruto.

- "Hola Erza, Naruto-san, ¿cómo va el entrenamiento?" – pregunta Lucy, tenia curiosidad sobre el por qué desde hace dos días ellos se juntaban para que Naruto 'entrenara' según sus palabras, aunque lo único que hacían era que cada cierto tiempo Erza le pegaba en la cabeza con una macana o porra mágica a cada rato.

- "Naruto me estaba contando sobre su maestro y me enseño este libro en el que uno de sus personajes se llama como él" – comenta Erza mientras muestra el libro, las amantes de los libros toman este en la parte que estaba leyendo Erza y ven escrito el nombre del rubio.

- "El entrenamiento está yendo bien, aunque estoy batallando mucho para que sea exitoso, la naturaleza no me ayuda mucho y lo que tienes en las manos fue el primer libro que escribió mi maestro, el personaje principal está inspirado en uno de sus alumnos y le puso ese nombre cuando estaba comiendo un tazón de ramen, cuando salió el libro mi padre lo leyó y le pidió a Jiraiya-sensei que si se convertía en mi padrino por que el nombre le gusto"

- "Este libro es increíble, préstamelo Naruto quiero leerlo" – comenta Levy ganándole la idea a Lucy.

- "Cuando lo termine Levy-chan préstamelo a mi" – se lo pidió Lucy antes de que Erza dijera que quería leerlo – "_esto es increíble me siguen llegando las ideas para este proyecto que estoy manejando, el protagonista fue criado por su padrino que es un mago escritor después de la muerte trágica de sus padre el día que él protagonista nació ya que fueron atacados por un monstruo de Zeref, pero necesito algo que marque la vida del protagonista y lo haga madurar como persona, mmm ya se, el padrino fue asesinado por un antiguo alumno de él que fue manipulado por el hombre que hizo que el monstruo de Zeref atacara el pueblo ocasionando la muerte de sus padres y que al mismo tiempo ese hombre sea un ex-alumno del padre del protagonista que decepcionado de la vida por la muerte de su verdadero y único amor a manos del mejor amigo y rival de este quiere destruir todo el mundo conocido… ya lo veo esto será un 'Best seller'_" - sin saberlo la maga estelar estaba desarrollando una historia ficticia que irónicamente era la vida del ninja rubio, grata será la sorpresa que se llevara cuando le cuenten la historia del Jinchuriki del nueve colas.

- "Esta bien Levy-chan, Lucy-chan, nada mas cuiden de ese libro ya que es muy especial para mí y para Nagato" - comenta el rubio con nostalgia y tristeza sentimientos que nota Erza.

- "Nagato es el nombre del alumno de tu maestro que se inspiro para hacer el protagonista, ¿verdad?" – pregunta la pelirroja.

- "Si, junto con mi padre fueron los alumnos más sobresalientes que tuvo Ero-sennin, je, irónico, muy irónico"

- "Irónico por que Naruto-san"- pregunta Lucy

- "El maestro de Ero-sennin, el abuelo Hokage, fue asesinado por su discípulo más sobresaliente, Ero-sennin fue asesinado por Nagato uno de sus dos alumnos más destacados eso si no me cuentan a mí, mientras que mi padre fue traicionado por el alumno que creían muerto y que esa acción causo su muerte y me pregunto si la ironía de mis maestros anteriores me llegara a mi también, aunque si eso es cierto solo espero que Kakashi-sensei no sea asesinado por Sasuke"- Lucy se arrepintió por preguntar, Erza solo se quedo callada y Levy se estaba preguntando si el Sasuke que mencionaba Naruto era el mismo que afectaba el ánimo de Karin, quería preguntarle pero prefirió no hacer esa pregunta, traía otra en mente y la soltó.

- "Naruto tu maestro escribió más libros, ¿y si los hizo los traes contigo?

- "Si, hizo otros tres más, pero eso son relatos eróticos aunque aún no se que le ven a esos libros, Kakashi-sensei siempre los leía pero se me hacían muy aburridos" – comenta Naruto sacando un pergamino e invocando los libros de la serie 'ICHA ICHA' que tenía en su poder, era una versión firmada por Jiraiya y que tenía planeado regalárselo a Kakashi en su cumpleaños pero en eso estallo la guerra y no se los pudo dar, cosa que no le agradaba mucho porque ya tenía una copia para él.

- "Eso es bueno, tal vez Erza le gus…" – no pudo terminar su frase ya que su cráneo conoció personalmente los nudillos de la Titania y una de las columnas del Gremio, Naruto y Lucy se alejaron uno o dos pasos de Erza por seguridad.

- "Se ve que tu maestro era un escritor muy versátil, porque no dejas esos libros en la librería del gremio o se los prestas a Levy para que después yo pueda leer…, digo pueda Levy leerlos" – el brillo en los ojos de Erza asusto un poco a Naruto, por alguna razón sintió que si no hacia lo que le pedían seria violado, sentimiento que creció al ver como vapor salía de las fosas nasales de la pelirroja.

- "O-Ok, a-aquí los dejare co-con Lucy-chan"- dice Naruto al tiempo que deja los libros en la mesa.

- "Si yo-yo se los da-daré a Levy-chan después"

- "Bien, me gusta oír eso" – asiente satisfecha por la decisión que habían tomado los rubios.

En ese momento Makarov se acerca a la mesa en la que estaban platicando los chicos, quería pedirle un favor a Erza ya que esa misma mañana había recibido un mensaje de Porlyusca que necesitaba ayuda y para que ella mandara un mensaje de esa índole era algo inquietante, mas por la naturaleza del mensaje.

- "Erza, que bueno que te veo, necesito que hagas un pedido por parte de Porlyusca"

- "Maestro, ¿la señora Porlyusca necita algo de mí?

- "Algo así, resulta que tiene a una criatura y una persona algo indeseables, ya ha intentado sacarlos por la fuerza pero no ha conseguido nada, así que me pidió que mandara a unos cuantos exterminadores para sacar esa plaga humana, según ella.

- "Esta bien iré ahora mismo"

- "Erza, ¿tienes una misión?, yo también voy" – grita Natsu llamando la atención de varios en el gremio, se había acercado para pedirle una pelea a Erza o Naruto pero le resulto más entretenida la misión.

- "Aye sir" – grita Happy acompañando a su hiperactivo nakama

- "Que bien ya estaba aburrido, yo también me apunto" comenta Grey en ropa interior

- "Grey-sama su ropa" – Atrás de él venía Juvia advirtiéndole de la falta de ropa del mago de hielo

- "Suena interesante, Vamos Charle" – comenta la dragon slayer más joven del gremio que es acompañada por su inseparable Exceed, ella no dice nada solo asiente.

- "Esta bien Maestro, iremos rápidamente, Lucy, Naruto también viene" – comenta tajante sin dar oportunidad a que los rubios puedan quejarse. Toma a estos dos y se van del gremio seguidos de Natsu, Grey y Wendy, junto con Happy y Charle.

- "No, oye espera, por lo menos deja le digo a Karin que si nos acompaña" – dice Naruto

- "Tiene razón, Karin-san está viviendo conmigo y si no llego a estar no podrá entrar a la casa, yo tengo las llaves" – dice Lucy intentando hacer recapacitar a Erza, cosa infructífera.

- "No creo que valla, Mira la agarro para que le ayude junto con Kinana y Lissana en la barra del gremio"- dice el maestro.

Al fondo en donde está la barra, tanto Naruto y Lucy ven como una pelirroja es sobre explotada llenando y cambiando los cientos de tarros de cerveza que les pedían los clientes, cosa que no quería hacer y se veía como esta lloraba por lo mismo junto con Lissana.

De esta forma son arrastrados a hacer una misión por parte del gremio, misión que no habrá pago ya que es realizada para una miembro del gremio, cosa que lamenta mucho Lucy y motivo principal para no hacerla, pero como siempre Erza y Natsu no la escuchan y se la llevaron con ellos, como siempre.

En otra parte del gremio Jet y Droy agarran del tablero de misiones una hoja, le avisan a Mira que tomaron una, pero ella los ignora al intentar despertar por medio de cachetadas a una inconsciente pelirroja con gafas que había caído presa del cansancio, Lissana estaba a punto de caer pero al ver como su hermana trataba a Karin con toda su fuerza de voluntad decidió no caer en la misma situación, mientras que Kinana estaba como una lechiga atendiendo a todos los clientes que estaba ahí no porque Cana se haya acabado todo el producto etílico de la mayoría de los bares si no para ver a esas bellezas peliblancas y a la ex serpiente que los atendían. Al ver la situación deciden ir con el maestro para avisarles, este les da su bendición y cuando están por salir ven a Levy en un charco de sangre al lado de una columna, la sujetan como una princesa y se van de misión como el equipo 'Shadow Gear' que son.

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo actualiza capitulo, pasaron varias cosas que hacían que me concentrara en otras, o que me pusieran deprimido por ese evento que paso y que me atraso con mis fics, pero ya están los capitulo que eso importa.

La escena de Erza enfermera cuando la vi en el anime (que en realidad vi ese capítulo hace como dos días) me dio tanta risa que casi me desmayo por lo mismo, eso de sentir como tu cerebro se desconecta o casi desconecta no es de dios y no se lo deseo a nadie, aunque al final la escena valió la pena por ver a Juvia llorar porque sus deseos no son como ella espera y a Levy llena de celos porque Erza tiene pechos más grande… y que Gajil estaba en la fila de Erza.

Suerte y hasta la próxima

Kisame Hoshigaki


	5. The Big Beetle with six wings and a tail

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima; Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, este fic se hizo sin fines de lucro, simplemente quise escribir algo de estos dos mangas juntos

Texto entre comillas ("…") dialogo de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("…") y cursiva (_cursiva)_ pensamientos de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("…") y negritas **(negritas)** énfasis en el texto mencionado, desde diálogos o descripciones de la narrativa.

* * *

Capitulo 4: The big Beetle with six wings and a tail

En la zona Este del bosque de Magnolia viviendo en un gran árbol se encontraba una de los miembros más veteranos de Fairy Tail, esta mujer era conocida por ser una excelente maga curandera que con sus pociones e ingenio podía curar casi cualquier cosa, pero esta mujer que en sus tiempos más jóvenes era una belleza de cabellos rosas y ojos del color de los rubíes tiene un problema, no le gusta socializar con los seres humanos y si alguien viene por ayuda ella personalmente se encarga de sacarlos a patadas del bosque. A muy pocos permite que se le acerquen, entre ellos el nuevo rey de Edoras y antiguo miembro de clase 'S' de su antiguo gremio, junto con el maestro de este, también de vez en cuando le permite la entrada a Wendy Marvell y Erza Scarlet, por un simple capricho personal que se reserva para ella misma.

Por esa razón se contacto con su antiguo amigo y pidió la ayuda de Erza pero si hubiera sabido que la Titania se iba a traer a Natsu hacia su casa se lo hubiera pesado mejor, ahora tenía la preocupación de que el idiota incendiario la dejara sin casa, aunque siempre estaba la opción de correrlo a patadas como sucede todo el tiempo. En especial cuando está sano.

- "Déjeme haber si entendí, quiere que saquemos a una mujer insecto del bosque porque no para de decirle humana idiota, ¿es esto correcto?" - preguntaba la Scarlet a la maga de las pociones.

- "Si, y sáquenla rápido que no tolero a los humanos y también ustedes acaben pronto que no quiero quedarme sin casa"

- "¿Por qué dice eso?" – pregunta Naruto a Lucy.

- "Natsu destruye todo lo que está cerca cuando pelea, imagina que él utilice su fuego en el bosque, no quiero ni pensar en las consecuencias"

- "Es un idiota, solo espero que no nos arruine la misión de nuevo" – comento Gray

- "Que quieres decir con eso paleta de hielo"

- "Que, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo destructivo que eres? – tanto Grey como Natsu chocan sus frentes en términos no agradable, pero con solo una mirada de Erza los dos estaban abrazados como los grandes amigos que querían demostrar ser, en especial en frente de **ella. **

El shinobi rubio no tenia palabras para expresar el sentimiento de estupidez que le generaba esa escena, ya la había visto muchas veces en el corto periodo de tiempo que tenia de conocerlos y entendía muy bien el por qué actuaban así, no cualquiera utiliza una Biju dama con la energía suficiente para desintegrar una montaña como pelota de beisbol.

- "Bien muchachos tenemos trabajo que hacer, hay que buscar a esta mujer insecto y sacarla del bosque, Naruto, ¿me dijiste que puedes multiplicarte tantas veces quieras, verdad?"- pregunto con autoridad Erza, tal acción intimido a los tres miembros masculinos del grupo.

- "Si, puedo hacerlo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Erza-san?"

- "Quiero que te multipliques en tantos como puedas y busques en todo lo ancho del bosque, quiero cortar el tiempo lo mas que se pueda"

-"Yosh Erza-taicho yo me encargo, déjelo todo a mi" – de inmediato el rubio creo 50 clones, quería dejar algo de energía por si lo llegara a necesitar.

- "Bien, así me gusta soldado" – los ojos de Erza brillaban de la emoción, cosa que preocupo al resto del grupo con la excepción de Natsu y Naruto. El que le llamaran 'Taicho' la emocionaba de tal manera que se estaba preguntando si tendría una armadura que entonara para la ocasión.- "Dispérsate Naruto, cuando encuentres algo avísanos he iremos al lugar" – el rubio asiente y los 50 clones se van del lugar impresionando a todos por la velocidad en la que desaparecieron. La más impresionada fue Porlyusica por supuesto.

- "Y este mocoso de donde lo sacaste Erza, nunca antes había visto una magia de multiplicación de tal magnitud"

- "Es nuevo en el gremio, de hecho se podría decir que usa magia no muy ortodoxa, para empezar el es un ninja"

- "Un ninja… bueno, sigue siendo humano así que no me interesa, y dime ¿no vas a buscar a la mujer insecto también?"

- "Ya mande a Naruto, no hay necesidad"- dijo alegre la pelirroja asintiendo por la brillante idea que se le había ocurrido al usar las habilidades especiales del Kage bunshin, de esta manera no se arriesgarían mucho y el daño al bosque seria mínimo, dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

- "Pues yo no creo que tus compañeros entendieran tu plan, ya se fueron solo se quedo Wendy" – la maga apunta detrás de Erza que estaba dando la espalda al grupo que la acompañaba, acción que hizo al hablarle de Naruto a Porlyusica.

- "¿Aye?" – al solo ver a Wendy la mencionada le saluda tímidamente. A su lado estaba Charle- "¿Donde está el resto de mi escuadrón?"

- "_Se ve que Erza-san si se tomo enserio eso de ser 'Taicho'" – _un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Wendy al pensar en ello – "Natsu-san no estaba conforme por mandar solo clones de Naruto y se llevo a Happy a buscar a la mujer insecto y Lucy fue detrás de ellos para evitar que haga algo innecesario, Grey-san perdió su ropa y se fue a buscarla por los alrededores mientras que Naruto-san se fue con sus clones a perderse con ellos dentro del bosque"

- "Eso no está permitido, todos mis soldados tiene que cumplir las órdenes a raja tabla o si no se perderá la disciplina que siempre demostramos a lo largo de nuestras misiones" – Inesperadamente para la Dragon Slayer y su Exceed, Erza reequipo su ropa tradicional por un traje militar de camuflaje, en sus hombreras tenia las distinciones del rango de un Capitán primero, tres barras simétricas en cada lado, en su casco tenia las mismas decoraciones mostrando con orgullo su grado de Capitán Primera. En su mano tenía una batuta con la que golpeaba en sus manos enguantadas de cuero de borrego – "Cuando los encuentre los azotare con esta batuta en sus traseros desnudos… aunque creo que sería mejor que use la armadura de látex negro que me recomendó Laki el otro día"

- "Si se van a ir ya váyanse" grita la anciana mujer con su escoba amenazando a las dos jóvenes, Erza no perdió el tiempo y se alejo en busca de sus 'soldados' para que recibieran su castigo. Wendy llorando de felicidad por haberse quedado junto a Erza corrió cuando la escoba mortal de Gerandine de Edolas rozo su cabeza, aunque se fue en una dirección contraria a la de la 'Taicho'.

Los clones de Naruto saltaban de un árbol a otro, se sentían cada uno en su elemento, algunos de ellos gritaban de alegría quitándole toda la admiración que sentía Lucy al verlos como niños chiquitos pasar por encima de sus cabezas.

- "Es increíble la capacidad de Naruto de multiplicarse, pero el ser discreto no es lo suyo, ¿Verdad Natsu?"

- "No sé de qué te quejas Lucy es más divertido de esa manera, además sabremos cuando encuentren algo de esta forma"- respondió tranquilo mientras caminaba, atrás de él Lucy y Happy veían a Natsu con cara de horror.

-"Happy, Natsu está enfermo, el nunca se comporta así"

- "Aye, está pensando racionalmente, eso da miedo" – el horror se reflejaba en sus caras por tal panorama. ¿Ahora que seguía? ¿Qué Levy saliera con Jet y Droy a una cita romántica?

- "Oigan chicos no se queden atrás o se perderán de toda la diversión" – exclamo alegre el joven mientras que de un golpe rompía varias ramas para meterse en el follaje del bosque

- "Ya regreso a ser el de antes, pero aun así tengo miedo de ese Natsu"- Lucy se veía algo aliviada por el comportamiento del pelirrosa. Al fin de cuentas Natsu siempre será Natsu.

- "Si, Natsu nunca usa su sentido común y cuando lo hace da miedo, aye".

Siguieron caminando un rato más, Lucy revisaba los arbustos evitando que algún animal le saltara encima, Happy sobrevolaba las copas de los árboles esperando encontrar pescado, era mentira que estaba buscando un insecto, cosa que se creyó Lucy. Natsu por el momento revisaba en algunas piedras esperando encontrarlo, las piedras iban desde el doble del tamaño de este, que eran destruidas por sus puños para ver debajo de estas hasta pequeñas piedras que podías sujetarla con una mano.

Tenían media hora buscando y no habían encontrado nada, aunque vieron a algunos clones de Naruto y estos les dijeron que si veían a Erza corrieran, mas no dijo el por qué. Siguieron buscando por los alrededores del bosque llegando a un arroyo.

- "Natsu, ¿crees que encontramos a la mujer insecto?"

- "Claro Lucy, sigamos buscando estamos cerca de encontrarla"

- "¿Como estas tan seguro Natsu?"

- "Huele a goma Lucy" – dijo Happy – acaso no sabes que donde halla goma hay insectos, que mal informadas estas, aye"

- "Happy tiene razón, estas muy mal informada y eso que tu eres la que lees" – tanto el pelirrosa y el gato se burlan de la rubia.

- "Es curioso que digas eso Happy, porque hasta donde yo sé, la goma no tiene olor, por lo tanto no huele a goma lo que hueles es savia, y si hay savia es probable que nos encontremos con un escarabajo, solo espero que no sea muy grande porque no me gustan los escarabajos, menos si es el escarabajo rinoceronte, que este no come savia, si no árboles muertos. Si me permiten me voy a sentar, muchas gracias" - Lucy se sentaba en una roca, se encontraba cansada pero disfrutaba viendo como Natsu y Happy se quedaron callados, momentos como ese eran de sus mejores tesoros ya que era muy difícil y raro que Happy se quede callado mostrando su comportamiento cargante que siempre ponía cuando quería dejar en ridículo a la rubia. Estos simplemente observaban hacia Lucy o más bien hacia arriba de Lucy.

- "¿Qué tan grandes pueden crecer esos escarabajos Lucy?" – pregunto Natsu, en su tono de voz se podía notar algo similar a la sorpresa.

- "Cuál, ¿el escarabajo rinoceronte? – Natsu asiente – a lo much centímetros

- "¿Y cuántas alas tienen Lucy?

- "¿Cómo que cuantas alas tienen?, Happy por que preguntas eso, obvio dos"

- "Lucy… mira detrás de ti" – Natsu dijo suavemente sorprendiendo a la fémina. Esta obedece y observa que detrás de ella había un árbol muerto. Observa más arriba y ve lo que tanto observaban el Dragon Slayer y el Exceed dejándolos literalmente como estatuas haciendo que la piel clara de Lucy cambiara a una de color verde y más tarde a azul llegando a ligeros toques de morado

- "Lamento no ser de su preferencia señorita" – frente a ella estaba un escarabajo del tamaño de una persona humana, este escarabajo tenían cuatro extremidades pero en cada una era del grosor de una extremidad de un hombre adulto, excluyendo estas extremidades tenía otras 7 más en donde pudo apreciar que mínimo seis tenían forma de alas. El color de su exoesqueleto era de un color rojo sangre sorprendiendo más a la escritora amateur y sus ojos que eran dos y eran blancos tan blancos que podían aterrar a cualquiera.

Sin previo aviso y sin que Lucy pudiera gritar del terror que sentía la onceava extremidad no identificada se movía directo hacia ella amenazando su existencia. Afortunadamente el Exceed logro sacarla de en medio mientras que Natsu le daba un poderoso golpe con llamas incluidas.

El escarabajo parlante apenas sintió el peligro del fuego esquivo el golpe rozando las llamas, se elevo a pocos metros del suelo y paso a la ofensiva de nuevo, esta vez rasgando las ropas y abdomen de Natsu. Afortunadamente los músculos de esta parte de su cuerpo estaban lo suficientemente trabajadas para poder resistir el zarpazo de la criatura, otra persona a estas alturas tendría sus intestinos esparcidos en el pasto.

La criatura escarlata dio un giro en el aire, esta vez Natsu tuvo el tiempo necesario para poder contraatacar, su rugido del dragón fue esquivado con facilidad y líneas escarlatas aparecieron en la espalda de Natsu terminado de destruir su casaca.

- "Estoy encendido, prepárate escarabajo que te voy a comer con sal y limón"

- "Desaparece humano 'Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu'" – de la boca de la criatura apareció una luz cegadora que altero la percepción visual del Dragon Slayer, aunado con un ruido realmente perturbador hacia que la confusión que sufrió alteraban su percepción del espacio. La creatura con el apéndice que utilizo para atacar a Lucy se dirigía a la yugular de Natsu, pero un golpe contundente alejo a la creatura haciendo que tanto el ruido como la luz cegadora desaparecieran.

- "Gracias por llamarme Lucy-sama, ¿es esta creatura la que amenazo su vida?" – pregunto el recién llegado vestido de tuxedo, emulando a un Mayordomo.

- "Si Caprico, esa cosa es nuestro oponentes, por favor hazte cargo de eso" Lucy se encontraba detrás de un árbol, el miedo que le produjo el escarabajo escarlata le hizo tomar estas precauciones.

- "Sus deseos son ordenes Lucy-sama" – al terminar esta frase Caprico se lanzo al campo de batalla mientras que Natsu era jalado por Happy, este aun no se recuperaba del ataque anterior.

- "Mis ojos, mi cabeza, quiero bajarme de este tren"

- "Lucy, Natsu está realmente mal, me confundió con un tren" – al llegar con Lucy esta la tomo y lo abrazo muy protectoramente. Este, al sentirse en los brazos de la rubia inconscientemente dejo de marearse y de querer vomitar, al darse cuenta de esto Lucy aprieta mas su abraso protegiendo al chico.

- "Tranquilo Natsu, todo está bien, todo está bien" – sin darse cuenta le dio un pequeño beso en la sien del pelirrosa, Happy vio esta acción, pero no dijo nada, lo dejara para después.

Para cuando Happy aterrizo al lado de Natsu, Caprico se presento en frente de ellos, su pantalón estaba destrozado y en una cola de su saco Lucy noto que había dos agujeros.

- "Mis disculpas Lucy-sama pero la criatura escapo antes de que pudiera someterla"

- "Descuida Caprico, lo primero que todo ¿te encuentras bien? – estaba preocupada por su espíritu celestial, este internamente estaba agradecido que la preocupación de ella era igual de genuina que la de su madre y anterior dueña, Layla.

- "Si mi señora, gracias por su preocupación. Si no le molesta me quedare un poco mas vigilando la zona, sea lo que sea esa creatura mi magia de 'Subordinación Humana' no funciono y tengo la preocupación de que quiera regresar por un segundo round"

- "¿Que quieres decir que tu magia no funciono en él?" – pregunto Lucy.

- "Esa creatura tiene esencia humana pero como dije mi magia no lo afecto, probablemente este poseído por un demonio o una creatura similar desconocida para mi, ¿cómo se encuentra el joven Natsu?

- "Aturdido, ese ataque nos afecto a todos, no me imagino lo que puedes hacer en un Dragon Slayer ya que tienen los sentidos más desarrollados que un humano normal, que bueno que no tuvo efecto en ti".

- "Si tuvo efecto en mí, lo que hizo la diferencia fue que yo tengo estas gafas negras que me protegieron del resplandor, solo eso."

- "Aun así, gracias"

- "Aye" – exclamo Happy apoyando a Lucy.

Caprico se quedo con ellos vigilando la zona, en su mente solo estaba la preocupación de que sería esa creatura.

Lejos de esa área Erza sintió el movimiento de una pelea, estaba preocupada de que esa mujer insecto allá atacado a alguno de sus amig…, perdón, 'soldados' se dirigió a la zona de batalla pero una sombra paso arriba de su cabeza poniendo sus instintos en alerta, solo pudo ver una mancha escarlata yendo en la dirección de la que ella venia. Estaba por seguirla cuando Grey y un Naruto llegaron a su lado.

- "Erza, ¿también sentiste eso? Al parecer algo peleo contra Natsu" – dijo Gray

- "Al parecer ninguno de los clones estaba cerca de la zona de la pelea, así que no puedo confirmar el estado de Natsu o el que sea que allá peleado"

- "Una mancha roja paso por encima de mí y se dirige al noroeste del bosque, no pude apreciarlo muy bien así que no estoy seguro de que era, será mejor que lo sigamos"

- Ok, avisare a los demás clones y al original, creo que también deberíamos ver en la dirección de donde fue la pelea, un clon se podría encargar de ellos"

- "Te lo encargo Naruto" – este afirmo con la cabeza y desapareció en una nube de humo. Gray estaba sorprendido.

- "Pensé que era el original"

- "Descuida Grey, cuando lo vi por primera vez yo también me sorprendí, ese clon se siente muy real, a decir verdad batallo para saber quién es el original. Debemos de darnos prisa, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Sin decir una palabra más los dos corren en la dirección que suponen se fue esa creatura roja.

Wendy caminaba tranquilamente con Charle, ella buscaba abajo en los arbustos, piedras y troncos muertos mientras que Charle miraba entre el follaje y las ramas altas, ella en cambio de cierto gato azul si hace su trabajo.

- "¿Cómo crees que sea Charle? Me refiero a la mujer insecto"

- "No lo sé, la verdad no me la imagino, ¿será una persona con ojos de mosca o en lugar de boca tendrá un pico de mosquito? Tendrá alas en su espalda, quien sabe y tu como te la imaginas Wendy" – hablo Charle

- "Con muchos brazos, arrogante, mal genio y una espada llamada 'Santa Teresa'" – las carcajadas de las dos llenaron el aire al imaginarse a una persona con esas características.

En un mundo aparte se desarrollaba una pelea en el desierto, un hombre de seis brazos con seis guadañas y otro lleno de cicatrices. El hombre de brazos múltiples antes de dar su golpe de gracia estornuda recibiendo un corte tajante de su oponente con los dos brazos. Ni siquiera pensó en el por qué había estornudado.

Las dos féminas siguieron buscando a la mujer insecto por unos minutos mas aunque estaban alertas ya que habían oído una explosión minutos antes, símbolo de una pelea. Probablemente Natsu se había encontrado con la mujer insecto y para esos instantes ya la abrían derrotado, pero hasta no recibir una notificación de sus compañeros no dejarían de buscar, al fin y al cabo Naruto está en todas partes y ya les avisarían.

Pero los instintos de Dragon Slayer y de Exceed estaban disparados, desde hace unos minutos después de la gran explosión que se oyó la fauna que las rodeaban había desaparecido, ni un mosco hacia acto de presencia resultando un ambiente muy silencioso.

La experiencia en el campo de batalla que tenían las dos les decía que algo estaba por pasar y que podría ser algo realmente serio. Tanto Wendy como Charle miraban de un lado al otro buscando cualquier mínimo índice de hostilidad o de su objetivo de búsqueda. La tensión del amiente se podía cortar como mantequilla.

Charle oía un ruido pequeño con sus orejas, el ruido de un aleteo de algún insecto que se estaba acercando solo que por el volumen de sonido y el ruido del ambiente le dio a entender que era un insecto **muy **grande. Estaba por decirle a Wendy que se preparara cuando sucedió lo inesperado.

Charle tuvo una visión o mejor dicho fragmentos de varias visiones.

La primera que vio era de Karin yendo hacia el grupo de Natsu junto con Naruto y un hombre de cabello verde y de poca ropa. La muchacha estaba llorando y busco el abrazo de Naruto como si estuviera buscando protección, no pudo ver bien la imagen porque cambio a otra en donde vio a Natsu expulsando llamas de sus puños al tiempo que estaba corriendo, al lado de él estaba Gajeel corriendo con todas sus fuerzas junto con Jet y una muchacha que traía una pañoleta que tenía en ella el símbolo de Fairy Tail en una placa de acero, esta muchacha que no conocía estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que Natsu, una potente llama de tres flamas salía de cada una de sus puños dándole propulsión. Al lado de Natsu pudo ver a Naruto si es que fuera él ya que estaba brillando de color dorado.

La imagen cambio y pudo ver a Wendy y Natsu enfrente de dos personas que tenían un largo cabello rubio y gris. Lo más sobresaliente de esta visión era que de las bocas de los Dragon Slayers salía un vapor azul y uno de sus enemigos con cuernos se dirigía a atacarlos con una espada de plata. La imagen cambio y vio a Acnologia atacando una isla, de ella salían volando varios demonios asustados cuando de la nada una esfera negra aparece golpeando al Dragon del Apocalipsis, antes de que la imagen pudiera cambiar logro ver a una tortuga gigante alzándose en la playa, sorprendentemente para Charle el dragón negro ataco a esa tortuga pero esta antes de que el dragón terminara su ataque cuerpo a cuerpo la tortuga gigante le ataco con dos esferas enormes de agua expulsadas de lo que parecía ser su boca.

La imagen cambio y pudo observar a un joven hombre con ropas de monje budista enfrente de un hombre con una armadura roja y un abanico con forma de jícaro. La imagen volvió a cambio y pudo ver a una mujer de cabello castaño atado en chonguitos vistiendo de negro junto con un chaleco verde y un gran rollo en su espalda, esta mujer estaba caminando sobre el agua, enfrente de ella estaba Erza vistiendo una de sus armaduras más poderosas. La mujer con el chaleco verde tenía un gran abanico en las manos.

La imagen cambio y ahora veía a Lucy y Wendy llorando arrodilladas y viendo a la pelirroja Uzumaki tirada en el suelo, había algo extraño con ella ya que de alguna forma no tenía piel y tenía los parpados cerrados y una expresión de dolor. De nuevo la imagen volvió a cambiar y ahora veía a un sujeto alto, demasiado alto, de casi dos metros si no es que mas, vestía una armadura roja de placas y una casaca arrugada y rota de color negro, en el fondo de la imagen podía verse a una mujer castaña que tenía sus mejillas manchadas de color rojo, estas manchas nacían a partir de sus ojos y arriba de ella el símbolo de Fairy Tail dibujado y tachado con lo que parecía ser sangre. La imagen cambio a otra muy diferente donde Wendy estaba en su habitación traía sus audífonos puestos y estaba leyendo una caja de un CD de música, en la caratula vio a un hombre de color con el cabello rubio y de ga…

Un fuerte golpe hizo que perdiera la concentración de las visiones que estaba teniendo. Era Wendy quien la golpeo, el motivo, una mancha roja las estaba persiguiendo. Charle estaba por decir algo cuando se dio cuenta que algo cálido bañaba su ropa, era un líquido de color rojo y espeso. La gata blanca empalideció al darse cuenta que era ese líquido y más de saber de dónde provenía.

Wendy por su parte corría todo lo que podía, quería huir de ese monstruo que las ataco en el segundo que las vio. Al ver que este ser la atacaba utilizo su hechizo 'Arms' para defenderse del sorpresivo ataque.

Por momentos contuvo a la criatura hasta que de un golpe de la mancha escarlata la envió lo suficientemente lejos estrellándose con un árbol, desgraciadamente una rama se le encajo en uno de sus brazos hiriéndola medianamente. La creatura se dio cuenta del daño que se había hecho la joven dama y utilizo esto para atacar con la cola que tenia. Wendy al verse superada utiliza 'Vernier' para sujetar a Charle que no se movió en ningún instante de la breve e intensa pela que tuvo ella sola, escapo con Charle haciendo que esta salga de su trance.

Pero a partir de este momento las cosas solo se complicarían.

Cuando Charle recupero el control de sí misma utilizo su magia para escapar volando, inesperadamente el perseguidor también podía volar y era mucho mejor que la Exceed ya que se notaba que estaba queriendo jugar con ellas al hacerle pequeños roces rasgando solo la ropa de Wendy. Las dos perseguidas se preguntaban si las estaba tratando de esta forma para divertirse con su presa antes de matarla o simplemente era una bestia pervertida.

Fastidiada del trato Wendy le pide a Charle que se detenga en el aire, esta no acepta al principio, solo cambio por la resolución en la voz de la Dragon Slayer. Al hacerlo la bestia hizo más daño del esperado ya que termino de destrozar las ropas de Wendy solo dejándola en paños menores. Al principio a Wendy no le importo solo quería regrésale todo lo que le había hecho ese insecto gigante.

El insecto después de un último ataque se alejo para tomar más impulso y terminar la diversión de una vez pero sus intenciones se vieron frustradas cuando choco contra una pared invisible, o mejor dicho una pared de aire. Se volteo en dirección de su presa y pudo ver como tenía las manos extendidas. Por alguna razón supo que lo que iba a seguir no iba a ser bueno.

- "No me gusta pelear y mucho menos dañar a las personas y seres vivos, pero me atacaste sin justificación, por tu culpa estoy herida y lo más importante… **estoy casi desnuda**, por eso sufre mi más poderoso ataque, Shoha Tenkuusen" – con un movimiento de sus manos un potente haz de luz golpe al escarabajo de seis alas y una cola proyectándose a varios metros en el suelo quedando fuera de combate.

- "Bien hecho Wendy tu sola derrotaste a esa bestia" – felicito Charle a su amiga – "el entrenamiento al que te has sometido sí que ha valido la pena, ¿verdad?"

- "Si, lo ha valido. La yo de hace tres años no la hubiera derrotado… Charle bajemos, quiero sentarme" – acto seguido las dos aterrizan para sentarse. En ese instante llegan Erza, Grey y varios Narutos

- "Wendy, como te si…" – Gray y todos los clones de Naruto salen volando por los aires por culpa del chorro de sangre por ver las ropas de Wendy. Erza simplemente la ve, sacude un poco la cabeza para sacarse los malos pensamientos que le estaban llegando en ese instante. Al acercarse a Wendy le da uno de sus trajes más decentes para que la joven se vistiera. Un traje de mucama.

- "Felicidades Wendy, derrotaste tu sola a una creatura que Natsu no pudo hacerlo, me siento orgullosa de ti, creo que ahora podre entrenar contigo sin contenerme tanto" – no hace falta decir que Erza estaba llorando de la emoción por ver que tan fuerte se estaba desarrollando esa tierna niña que cuando la conoció parecía tan tierna e inocente que se tropezaba a cada rato para resaltar su ternura. Wendy estaba llorando también, tenía un mal presentimiento de que si se enfrentaba a Erza sin 'contenerse tanto', según palabras de la pelirroja, no llegaría al día siguiente para ver el amanecer.

Grey se acerco a Wendy para felicitarla por lo que había hecho, venia solo, por lo que alcanzo a explicar todos los Narutos cuando cayeron a tierra desaparecieron en un explosión de humo, esto solo hizo avergonzar mas a la joven ya que tenía entendido que al desaparecer un Naruto clon el original obtenía la información por la que se sometió el clon. Traducción Uzumaki Naruto la había visto con solo sus pantaletas. Que buen día para decidir no ponerse bra.

Estuvieron esperando a que sus compañeros llegaran para ir a ver a la bestia cuando oyeron un rugido que incluso helo la sangre a Erza. De donde cayó el ser rojo por el ataque de Wendy vieron un escarabajo de color azul de gran cuerno, un escarabajo rinoceronte, esto no hubiera sido mucho problema si es que su sola cabeza no midiera cerca de 10 metros dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

El ataque fue tan repentino y tan rápido que lo único que pudieron pensar fue en 'no pude leer esas novelas erótica que trajo Naruto' por parte de Erza, 'Moriré con mi ropa puesta', dijo Grey con alegría, 'No quiero morir desnuda y virgen' la adolecente Wendy pensó preocupada de cómo la encontrarían, y Charle solo pensó '¿Por qué Happy es muy insistente conmigo?'

Un fuerte golpe se oyó en el bosque.

Una fuerte explosión se oyó a la distancia preocupando a Porlyusica por el bienestar de los niños.

Y un fuerte alarido de una bestia desconocida se oyó por todo el bosque.

* * *

Buen día a todo el mundo, descuiden el retraso en estos momentos aunque tenga mucho tiempo libre estoy por así decirlo en una depresión que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba, pensaba que ya la había superado, gracias a un pequeño jalón de orejas que me dieron me recupere y saque adelante este capitulo ya algo atrasado. ademas me envicie en un juego de RPG medieval y si no estoy jugando ahora es por que estuve todo el día afuera y llegando prendí la computadora para terminar el capitulo.

En días próximos estaré actualizando mis demás fic de Naruto, el de Dragon Ball aun no salgo del callejón sin salido en el que me metí, pero tratare de sacarlo pronto.

Saludos y hasta la próxima

Kisame Hoshigaki


	6. The Beetle, the Fox and the Wizards

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima; Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, este fic se hizo sin fines de lucro, simplemente quise escribir algo de estos dos mangas juntos

Texto entre comillas ("…") dialogo de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("…") y cursiva (_cursiva)_ pensamientos de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("…") y negritas **(negritas)** énfasis en el texto mencionado, desde diálogos o descripciones de la narrativa.

* * *

Capitulo 5: The Beetle, the Fox and the Wizards

Porlyusica escucho el rugido de una bestia a la distancia y por un instante se preocupo de que hubiera un animal peligroso en su bosque, tomo su taza de té y con un sorbo comparo en su memoria el rugido que escucho con alguno de los que había escuchado en su larga vida y descubrió que ninguno era idéntico al rugido de hace un mometo, sabía por descarte que los jóvenes magos y el rubio con cara de idiota habían encontrado a la persona que tanto le había jodido la existencia en estas últimas fechas.

Volvió a dar otro sorbo de su caliente bebida.

Curioso, se dijo mentalmente la anciana maga, no recordaba que esa mujer tuviera un grito tan fuerte, bueno sabía por experiencia propia que no debía de juzgar a las personas por su apariencia y su mejor ejemplo era el mismo Makarov con su magia de Gigante. A lo mejor esa mujer tenía cuerdas vocales **muy** fuertes.

Lo único que esperaba en ese momento es que los niños saquen a esa persona de su bosque y que no lo destruyan, también que no tengan ninguna herida porque si así fuera le pedirían que los curara y ya no soportaba que su bosque tuviera olor a humano, en la primera oportunidad que tuvieran los echaría de su hogar a escobazos, si lo tenía bien decidido.

- "Al fin y al cabo son ellos nada les pasara a esos jóvenes, no debo de preocuparme por nada"- soltó al aire mientras terminaba su taza de té.

Al otro lado del bosque se podía ver un cuerpo gigantesco con forma de escarabajo, este se encontraba de espaldas e intentaba acomodarse correctamente, hasta cierto punto se encontraba sorprendido ya que no esperaba que lo fueran a golpear y arrojar la distancia suficiente como para destruir 100 o 200 metros lineales de árboles del bosque. Como pudo logro ponerse de pie antes que recibiera un segundo ataque en una situación desventajosa, afortunadamente su cola servía para arrojar a cualquiera a largas distancias, ejemplo que sufrió un punto rosa rodeado de fuego que se encontraba a 100 metros de donde fue golpeado él gran escarabajo.

Cuando se logro acomodar pudo ver que un hombre sin camisa se acercaba a través de una… ¿pista de hielo?

Si, una pista de hielo, había visto bien ese pelinegro podía hacer hielo de sus manos y había hecho toda una pista de hielo para poder agarrar impulso y saltar a la cabeza acorazada del gran escarabajo, detrás del hombre venia el punto rosa que mando a volar con sus manos enfundadas en llamas rojas.

El hombre con la capacidad de hacer hielo hizo un mazo gigante que azoto en su cabeza, el mazo se hizo pedazos por lo duro que es su exoesqueleto en la base de su cuerno y aun así el impacto fue lo suficientemente duro para hacer vibrar toda su cabeza. Con un solo movimiento de su extremidad superior lo arrojo lejos.

Detrás del hombre de hielo llego el hombre que hacia fuego con sus manos y logro golpearlo en su boca, ese golpe si logro dolerle ya que golpeo en un punto que no había protección y lo hizo con fuego. Elevo un poco su cabeza junto con el cuerpo pero aprovecho el impulso dado para salir volando con sus seis alas.

La consecuencia de salir con la agitación de sus alas hizo que el pelirrosa que estaba aun en el aire saliera volando y gritando, por alguna extraña razón alcanzo oír el gran escarabajo que el grito era de felicidad o emoción por el hecho de irse volando, el pelinegro que ahora no tenia pantalones estuvo a punto de volar pero encajo una estaca de hielo y eso evito que se fuera por los aires hasta que el pelirrosa le cayó encima y se fueron echándose pestes y golpeándose al mismo tiempo… esos tipos eran raros.

Ya estando en el aire pudo ver que el lugar era un desastre pero aun así beneficiaba a los humanos con los que estaba peleando así que decidió quitar esa ventaja que les daba al esconderse entre los árboles. Una esfera negra gigante apareció en lo que parecían ser las rejillas de su máscara o visera y de esa esfera enorme varias esferas negras un poco más pequeñas que la original se proyectaron en el suelo destruyendo todo a su paso.

El área devastada era enorme, un campo circular sin vegetación ni nada que pudiera atestiguar que ese pequeño círculo de un kilometro de diámetro fuera una sección del bosque. Con sus seis alas hizo aparecer grandes tornados para crear algo similar a una tormenta de arena, aunque en realidad era una tormenta de ceniza.

Sabía que si hacia eso les estaría dando ventaja de nuevo a sus enemigos pero quería usar la ventaja de la ceniza a su favor para dejarlos ciegos por un momento, esa pequeña que podía utilizar ataques vasados en viento seria una amenaza si utilizaba las cenizas en su contra, además tenía la sensación que si ese pelirrosa usara las cenizas para usar fuego estaría en serios problemas.

Debajo en la nube de ceniza los magos de Fairy Tail se recuperaban del golpe recibido, afortunadamente ninguna de esas esferas negras los había tocado pero se dieron cuenta, más que nada Erza que estaban en una desventaja algo seria. No había árboles que les ayudaran para detener los movimientos del gran escarabajo además como se encontraba en el aire no podrían llegar hasta su altura de forma simple, claro Erza aun tenía la ventaja de que podría usar a Natsu o Grey como objetos contundentes para arrojar de ser necesario pero sin los árboles para usarlos como trampolín o como armas arrojadizas contra la bestia… ni modo, tendría que sacrificar a algunos de sus soldados.

Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

- "Erza, ¿te encuentras bien?" – pregunto Lucy cubierta de cenizas, ahora su cabello en lugar de ser rubio era como el carbón

- "Si, estoy bien Lucy ¿por qué lo pregun…? ¿Qué te paso Lucy? Tu cabello es negro"

- "Las cenizas… y tú, ¿no te duele?" – le pregunto la Heartfilia, Scarlet noto que su compañera hacia muecas de dolor reacción que no entendía, en ese momento Wendy ya vestida llego con Charlie

- "Erza-san ¿qué te paso?" – el grito de la joven dragon slayer hizo que Erza se revisara y pudo notar como su hombro derecho estaba fuera de lugar

- "Ah, esto… bueno creo que me disloque el hombro al repeler el ataque del escarabajo gigante, me sorprendió ver algo tan grande acercarse a esa velocidad, logre reaccionar en el último momento pero descuiden ahorita se arregla" – como pudo hizo que su brazo izquierdo acomodara el hombro salido de lugar. La imagen que les enseño a las otras dos damas de como un hueso que estaba a punto de atravesar la piel regresaba a su lugar hizo que Wendy callera desmayada y Lucy quería regresar su comida, por su orgullo de no mostrar una imagen tan asquerosa hizo que esto no sucediera.

- "Oye Erza, ¿no se supone que tenias una hombrera en tu brazo?"

- "Aquí tienes Erza tu hombrera" – llego Natsu a su lado y le entrega la pieza faltante de su armadura

- "Y lo que queda de tu espada, por cierto Erza ¿de qué material está hecha tu armadura?, nos golpeamos la cabeza con tu hombrera y nos dejo marcas" – tanto Grey como Natsu tenían un chichón en su cabeza y no necesariamente por que estaban golpeándose en el aire.

- "Créeme es mejor que no sepas" – los demás prefirieron quedarse callados con esas lúgubres palabras.

Natsu sin previo aviso salto al aire y con llamas en sus puños golpeo a la oscura nube de cenizas en el momento justo para contrarrestar una esfera negra venida del cielo, Gray con su Ice Maker hizo una rampa para que Natsu no tuviera dificultades en la caída. Con ese contraataque la luz del día apareció y en el cielo el escarabajo gigante se preparaba para atacarlos con una ventisca proveniente de sus alas.

Las ráfagas de viento eran demasiado violentas y por momentos Natsu recordó su pelea contra Erigor en las vías del tren hacia la junta de los Maestros y con toda su fuerza crea un 'Karyu no Hoko'.

El escarabajo al ver que estaba preparando un ataque de fuego volvió a agitar sus alas para que las llamas le quemaran la cara pero para su sorpresa el ataque de fuego del dragon slayer tenia tal magnitud que las llamas no se extinguieron y lograron llegar hasta donde él estaba, se quito a tiempo para no recibir ningún daño. En el momento que lo hizo largas estacas de hielo estaban a pocos metros de atravesarlo pero una vez más logro esquivar el ataque.

Desesperado al ver que su estrategia de modificar el campo de batalla estaba fracasando se preparaba para arrojar otro ataque infinito de esferas negras cuando un fuerte golpe en su cabeza hace que pierda estabilidad en el vuelo pero con perder un poco de altura logro estabilizarse y con urgencia tomo más altura en el cielo.

Una vez colocado en una nueva posición pudo ver que la pelirroja con armadura estaba aterrizando al lado de la mujer que había visto antes junto a un ¿Minotauro con hacha? Cansado de la situación que estaba viviendo y con el temor de que le pasara lo mismo de la última vez que peleo por voluntad propia contra un humano decidió usar todo su poder en una bijudama que destruiría el bosque entero. Volvió a tomar más altura para que no lo molestaran y empezó con su ataque.

En el suelo los magos vieron que iban a hacer atacados con todo el poder de la bestia, Erza contemplaba la situación pensando en un plan para derrotarle.

- "Por alguna razón ese ataque se me hace familiar" – soltó Natsu mientras veía como la esfera se empezaba a formar

- "Se parece al ataque con el que nos ataco Naruto convertido en el Zorro cuando lo conocimos"

- "¿Crees que sea una coincidencia Grey?" – Pregunta Charle al grupo

- "Si es una coincidencia o no tenemos que derrotarle rápido, tenemos la desventaja en estos momentos y puede ser fatal, ¿Dónde está Naruto cuando se le necesita?" – decir que estaba enojada por la ausencia del rubio era poco, tenía la opción de usar al rubio para detener por unos momentos al escarabajo gigante pero no estaba y no sabía si alguno de sus clones podría convertirse en el zorro dorado para auxiliarlos. Por un momento Erza temía que el shinobi de Konoha se hubiera encontrado anteriormente al escarabajo y este lo haya derrotado.

- "¿Tal vez esta perdido en el bosque?" – responde Lucy con duda

- "¿Quién es Naruto? – pregunta el espíritu estelar de Tauro a su contratista, ella cansada le responde que es un amigo del grupo – "Solo espero que ese tal Naruto no toque a mi querida Erza" la pelirroja lo golpea en el estomago ya que según ella el cometario estaba fuera de lugar, aunque después se arrepintió de haberlo golpeado. El toro se levanto como pudo y de sus fosas nasales aire a presión salía – "Erza, pégame pero no me dejes yo nunca te traicionare" – Lucy cansada por su actuación forzó el cierre de su puerta enviándolo al mundo celestial.

- "Oye Erza, ¿Cómo lo alcanzamos?" – pregunta Natsu cosa extraña en el ya que era mas de golpear antes de pensar

- "El problema no es alcanzarlo cerebro de flama si no que se quede quieto, esquiva muy fácil nuestros ataques"

- "¿Cómo me llamaste copito de nieve?

- "¿Tienes algún problema cerebro de flama?" – Grey estaba a punto de golpear a Natsu al igual que el otro que no batallaba nada para 'encenderse'

- "No es momento de pelear" – comenta Lucy haciendo que los jóvenes se calmen

- "Happy y yo podemos acercarnos con Natsu y Gray mientras tú y Lucy lo atacan por abajo" – hablo Charle con Erza sobre la idea de cómo combatirlo, si Wendy no se hubiera desmayado tendrían un poco mas de ayuda.

- "Cierto podemos acercarnos mientras Natsu y Grey lo atacan por los lados" – Happy ya se estaba llevando a Natsu para atacar pero Erza los detiene

- "No, Happy y Charle atacaran junto a Grey y Lucy a Natsu lo necesito en el suelo" – determinación había en sus ojos cosa que nadie negó… bueno casi nadie

- "¡No!, Lucy es muy pesada" – Happy no estaba feliz porque sospechaba que él tenía que llevarse a la rubia, Lucy ya le estaba estirando ambas mejillas por su actuar.

- "Erza, porque quieres que Natsu se quede en el suelo es mejor que valla con Happy a atacar al monstruo" – Grey y Charle gritaban al mismo tiempo pero Erza solo sonrió y vio a Natsu que estaba por protestar.

- "Porque quiero 'destruir la Luna'"

- "¿Qué?, pero eso es imposible la Luna está muy lejos" – refuto Charle por la estupidez que había dicho Titania.

- "Hagámoslo Erza, estoy que ardo por 'destruir la Luna'" – Ni Grey y Charle podían creer que Natsu le siguiera el juego a Erza, ya sabían que a veces era un poco lento e impulsivo pero no pensaban que tanto

- "Si van a hacer eso yo no sirvo para enfrentarme directamente a esa bestia, además que me da algo de miedo"

- "¿Entonces qué vas a hacer Lucy?" pregunto Erza tranquilamente

- "Esto, Ábrete puerta del León Dorado: Leo" – y de un resplandor aparece el león estelar, Loke y sin perder el tiempo se acerca a Lucy mirándole coquetamente

- "Mi querida Lucy, me siento alagado para que me llamaras para tener una ci… ¿esa no es la criatura de la que está hablando Caprico? – no pudo terminar su frase normal ya que sintió la presencia del escarabajo y volteo a su dirección, al hacer esto no vio cuando Lucy se le acerco y le puso en sus manos a Happy

- "Si, esa es la bestia y es una lástima el que no pueda pelear a tu lado ya que no me gustan mucho los insectos y Happy me llamo gorda, así que suerte" – al terminar Lucy agarra a Wendy que aun seguía inconsciente y se va corriendo del lugar.

Ni Happy ni Loke pudieron protestar por el rápido actuar de su amiga y maestra, los dos empezaron a quejarse a viva voz pero con un amable empujón de Erza los dos gatos se dirigieron hacia el enorme escarabajo acompañados de Grey y Charlie que estaba terminando de preparar el ataque masivo que tendrían.

En un verdadero vuelo sincronizado por los dos Exceed tanto Gray como Loke atacaron al escarabajo volador haciendo que pierda concentración de la esfera que estaba haciendo, consiguió mantener la estabilidad del ataque aunque tuvo que sacrificar algo de poder para moverse sin complicaciones ya que estos empezaron a atacar en sus zonas blandas. La gran esfera negra que era del doble del tamaña de toda la envergadura de su cabeza era ahora un cuarto del tamaño normal del ataque.

Con su aguijón lograba mantener a raya a sus contrincantes aun que esos rayos dorados y las lanzas de hielo también hacían de los suyo.

En el suelo Erza convoco su 'Kyojin no Yoroi' junto con la 'Haja no Yan', Natsu mientras tanto se coloca detrás de Erza juntando su magia para poder hacer el 'Karyuu no Tekken' para golpear a la lanza en la base y hacerlo volar hacia el monstruo arriba de ellos

- "Natsu, debemos de atacar con todas nuestras fuerzas ya que solo tenemos un solo disparo, apuntare a la mandíbula de la bestia esperando que la atraviese por completo pero para ello debes de usar tu segundo origen"

- "¿Mi segundo Origen? ¿Tu usaras el tuyo Erza?"

- "No, con la fuerza que me da la armadura será más que suficiente pero aun así necesito de todo tu poder"

- "Ok, aquí vamos Segundo Origen liberación" - una gran presión de energía salió del cuerpo de Natsu, el suelo en donde estaba parado cambio de su característico color café a uno anaranjado- "cuando tu digas Erza" - grita Natsu con la adrenalina recorriendo todo su sistema circulatorio, mientras que la gran reserva que tenían en su segundo origen circulaba por todo su cuerpo incrementando todas sus habilidades de Dragon Slayer a niveles más allá de lo imaginado.

Es en ese preciso instante que se dan cuenta que sus compañeros caen al suelo de forma violenta por las grandes ráfagas generadas por el enemigo, un fuerte viento golpea con fuerza a los dos últimos magos en pie. Sus compañeros no cayeron muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

Mirando hacia arriba ven que su objetivo se detuvo y empezó a cargar de nuevo su ataque, los magos tenía que actuar rápido la esfera negra estaba incrementándose considerablemente. Sin perder más tiempo Natsu golpea en la base de la gran lanza de Erza dándole un impulso más poderoso de lo que solamente Erza lo hubiera conseguido.

A una velocidad sorprendente la 'Haja no Yan' atravesó el aire con destino final en la base del cuello de la bestia, lamentablemente la lanza tenía como obstáculo la gran esfera negra y para poder hacer un daño realmente importante el arma tiene que atravesar la esfera y llegar a su objetivo, en el dado caso de que la lanza no pudiera tocar la parte sin protección Erza tenia la leve sospecha de que el ataque que está destinado hacia ellos explotaría en la cara del creador matándolo o hiriéndolo considerablemente.

Pero al mismo tiempo que Erza hizo su ataque el gran escarabajo de seis alas y cola soltó su ataque a quemarropa. La colisión de los dos ataques era inminente y nadie sabía la magnitud que causaría el choque de estos dos ataques.

A milésimas de que estos se encuentren una segunda esfera negra del mismo tamaño de la primera apareció y golpeo a la bijudama elevando las dos esferas mortales al cielo. También una gran mano dorada atajo con toda su fuerza la 'Haja no Yan' y la dirigió hacia tierra causando un cráter de dimensiones considerables.

Los tres atacantes al no esperar la extraña intervención por medio segundo ninguno hizo o dijo nada. En el cielo una gran explosión que fue vista en todo el gran reino de Fiore cimbro el bosque por completo haciendo que todo ser y objeto que estuviera cerca del origen de la explosión saliera volando, inclusive el enorme animal se vio afectado por ello y se desplomo al suelo.

Todos los magos a pesar de que hicieron su esfuerzo para resistir las grandes ráfagas de viento a las que fueron sometidos por la explosión volaron varios metros pero dos garras gigantescas evitaron que se fueran volando.

Al pasar los efectos de la explosión el escarabajo estaba levantándose aprovechando para escapar, el enfrentarse a estas personas era algo muy peligroso ya que tenían la fuerza para hacerle frente y pasar un rato muy duro justo como el hombre alto de ojos azules que lo capturo la última vez que peleo contra un humano. Al empezar el vuelo varias manos lo sujetaron y rodearon su cuerpo derribándolo de nuevo a tierra firme.

Estas manos eran lo suficientemente poderosas para que ni si quiera sus alas pudieran moverse con libertad. Como pudo giro su cuerpo para ver a su atacante y cuando lo vio no pudo más que sorprenderse ya que el conocía muy bien a aquella persona que lo sujetaba

- "¿Kyubi? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué ayudas a los humanos?"

- "Chomei, soy Uzumaki Naruto, por favor no nos ataques y te soltare, quiero hablar contigo" - el gran zorro dorado con la voz de Naruto hablo haciendo que el gran Bijuu de las siete colas se calmara

- "Esta bien, lo hare pero tendrás que explicarme por que estas ayudado a estos humanos que están detrás de mi" - el rubio le grita afirmándole que así lo hará. La transformación del Kyubi no Youko desapareció soltando a Chomei y con relativa calma y tranquilidad se acerco hacia donde estaba el rubio.

- "Naruto, ¿conoces a esta bestia? - Lucy que estaba al lado del rubio shinobi sujetando a Wendy aun inconsciente veía como el escarabajo caminaba hacia su posición, un miedo irracional empezó a crecer dentro de ella y poco a poco empezó a alejarse de ese lugar

- "¿Que no te habías ido Lucy? - Natsu llego a por detrás de la rubia que al momento de sentir a su amigo cerca lo uso como escudo protector

- "Cuando me estaba alejando con Wendy me encontré a Naruto" - ante esa respuesta se puso firme en no dejar que el escarabajo le hiciera algo a Lucy

- "Conoces a la criatura Naruto? - pregunto Grey cayendo al suelo junto con Erza. Si Naruto no los hubiera sujetado en ese momento quien sabe que hubiera pasado con ellos por la explosion que se manifestó hace unos segundos

- "Si Grey, conozco a Chomei cuando estábamos en guerra contra Akatsuki, se podría decir que él es hermano de Kurama".

Kurama, todos se repitieron ese nombre en su cabeza que por alguna razón se les hacia familiar hasta que se acordaron que ese nombre solo es usado para referirse al ser que habita dentro de Naruto. Todos los magos gritan sorprendidos ya que hasta donde ellos sabían Kurama o el Kyubi es un zorro con nueve colas, y aquí tenían en frente a un escarabajo rinoceronte con problemas de gigantismo que tenía una cola con aguijón y seis alas.

- "Uzumaki Naruto no te veía desde que el falso Madara nos controlaba por medio del Gedo, todos mis hermanos y yo junto a nuestros contenedores creímos en ti y ahora te encuentro ayudando a unos humanos cazándome, espero que tu respuesta este justificada y si no me satisface te matare aun cuando Kyubi y tu estén sincronizados"

- "¿Crees que tienes oportunidad contra mi Nanabi? - la voz y ojos de Naruto cambiaron sin previo aviso - Eres el tercero más fuerte de los nueve, será una batalla reñida pero al final caerás"

- "Tan arrogante como siempre Kyubi no Youko, el que tengas dos colas más que yo no te da la ventaja de la batalla y ahora ¿porque me estas cazando?"

- "Nosotros recibimos la orden de sacar a una mujer insecto que molesta a una conocida nuestra, nuestras intenciones nunca fueron el cazarlo o darle muerte, simplemente el sacar del bosque a esa persona"

- "Tienes pelotas para meterte en la conversación de dos Bijuus ¿señorita...?

- "Scarlet, Erza Scarlet ¿Señor...?"

- "No necesitas saber mi nombre señorita Scarlet"

- "Es cortesía el dar el nombre cuando alguien se ha introducido"

- "Titania, para que nosotros te digamos nuestros nombres tienes que ganarte nuestro respeto, no somos como el idiota del Yonbi que presume su nombre cada vez que puede"

- "Concuerdo con Kyubi, solo ocho personas saben nuestros nombres porque de alguna forma u otra se ganaron nuestro respeto"

- "Son mas pretenciosos que los dragones con sus nombres" - soltó Gray un comentario a Natsu haciendo que este se riera

- "Oí eso joven nudista" - ante el apelativo el pelinegro se dio cuenta que no tenía sus pantalones y pidiendo disculpas se fue a buscarlos. - "Los dragones son lagartijas súper desarrolladas con amplios conocimientos haciendo que el asunto de un nombre o titulo es insignificante para ellos, si un dragon se ufana de ese detalle insignificante solo demuestra que es un idiota"

- "**Que dijiste sobre los dragones**"

- "Ah Natsu, cálmate o nos incineraras" - Lucy al estar cerca de Natsu sintió de primera mano la radiación de las llamas que salían de su cuerpo por el insulto que había dicho hacia Igneel, Natsu estaba a punto de atacar pero lo detiene Erza con un solo movimiento de su mano.

- "¿Y este humano por que se enoja?- pregunto Chomei a Kurama, este solo suspira

- "Un dragon lo crio de niño, por eso se comporta así"

- "Entiendo" - comenta simplemente

- "¡Si dices que un dragón se ufana de su nombre porque ustedes son tan orgullosos y no nos lo dicen! - Natsu grito para sacar su enojo hacia su padre adoptivo, el que los Bijuus digan eso sobre los dragón y ellos ni siquiera digan su nombre se le hacia ridículo. El escarabajo no le respondió solo quedo en silencio

- "Somos así con nuestros nombres porque de dónde venimos somos odiados, nos consideran demonios y simples objetos a los cuales utilizar para el beneficio personal de unos pocos y no queremos que el nombre que nos dio nuestro Padre momentos antes de morir sea usado como un insulto, porque si usan nuestros nombres para eso, solo estarían insultándolo cuando él hizo grandes cosas."

Con esta declaración Natsu decidió quedarse callado, hasta cierto punto el entendía las palabras de Kurama, en especial desde los eventos de hace tres años, pero aún así no le gustaba que hablaran de esa manera de Igneel.

- "¡Hey! Ya no se distraigan y vayan al punto que nos incumbe" - la voz de una mujer se oyó viniendo del gran escarabajo sorprendiendo a todos, incluso Natsu se sorprendió haciendo que su enojo se esfumara por completo.

- "Nanabi, ¿acaso tu…?" - Kurama no pudo terminar la pregunta por qué esa voz volvió a aparecer

- "Yo no soy el idiota de Chomei, mi nombre es Fu y quiero saber por qué el Jinchuriki que se preocupa por los Bijuus y sus homólogos está ayudando a estos humanos idiotas"

- "Sera acaso..." comenzó a hablar Lucy

- "¿… la mujer que insulta a Porlyusica?

- "¿Porlyusica? Te refieres a esa anciana decrepita que solo se la pasa insultándome llamandome humana y no una Jinchuriki"- al terminar la frase Chomei empezó a perder tamaño y su cuerpo empezó a cambiar a uno más antropomorfo.

Al terminar la transformación enfrente de ellos estaba una mujer de piel morena y cabello verde pálido, vestida con un top y falda blanca junto con mangas del mismo color en sus brazos y en su espalda un gran estuche circular de color rojo.

- "Si, esa misma… creo" -Lucy se rascaba su nuca ante la descripción de la antigua maga de Fairy Tail.

- "¿Hay algún problema con eso?, simplemente quiero vivir lejos de los humanos, y este bosque es muy grande, ni siquiera nos encontraremos así que díganle a esa vieja que ya esta senil y que no moleste, ahora tengo unas pregunta para ti Kyubi no Youko, ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué Chomei sellado de nuevo? ¿Y por qué estoy viva?" - tanto a Erza como a Lucy entendieron la pregunta de la mujer ya que según les había contado Karin hace unos días los que son iguales a Naruto, los Jinchurikis, la mayoría estaban muertos, solo quedaban el rubio y un rapero mal entonado.

Y esta chica que estaba enfrente de ellos se refería a sí misma como una igual a Naruto, junto al hecho de que se podía transformar en esa criatura gigantesca casi igual que el rubio Uzumaki. El ver a una persona que se consideraba muerta enfrente de ellos como si nunca lo hubiera estado hacia que se preguntaran muchas cosas.

- "Para ser sincero con tu segunda pregunta, no lo sé ignoro el por qué Nanabi esta sellado dentro de ti cuando se supone que ya estaba libre del sello que lo tenía encerrado en tu persona, también ignoro el hecho de cómo es posible de que estés viva cuando la única vez que he visto que un muerto reviva fue cuando la anciana de Suna se sacrifico para resucitar al antiguo Jinchuriki del Ichibi"- sentimientos negativos salían de la Jinchuriki enfrente de él, el hecho de que un humano se sacrificara por un Jinchuriki era algo que ella no podía creer, según sus experiencias personales eso nunca pasaría, además tanto el zorro como Naruto podían sentir la envidia que exudaba la mujer, envidia por aquel afortunado que fue revivido.

- "¿Y sobre la primer pregunta?"

- " Estamos en otra dimensión e incluso es posible que hasta en otro universo paralelo" - en la mirada de Fu había confusión por las palabras dichas por el zorro - "Si no entendiste lo que dije entonces eres igual que Naruto y no pienso perder mi tiempo en explicar cosas que no vas a entender, te dejo a Naruto" - las facciones agresivas desaparecieron dejando el rostro normal de Naruto.

- "¡Maldito zorro, soy muy inteligente si me explicas te entenderé!" - Fu gritaba levantando su puño hacia el contenedor del zorro, si no hubiera hecho el cambio ya lo estaría golpeando

- "Olvídalo Fu, Kurama ya se está haciendo el desentendido" - los dos Jinchurikis solo suspiraron por la acción del zorro - "¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Fu? - pregunto Natsu a la Jinchuriki, la acción de que le hablaran como si la conocieran de toda la vida la molesto un poco

- "Eso no les incumbe yo me quedare en este bosque y háganle como quiera no me moveré, que esa vieja se valla o que se acostumbre a mi presencia"

- "No creo que lo haga y conociéndola nos seguirá molestando"

- "Tienes razón Lucy, si no hacemos que se retire ahora es probable que no nos ayude cuando lo necesitemos de verdad" - dijo la Scarlet mientras pensaba que iba a hacer

- "Que van a hacer, ¿pelear conmigo hasta que me saquen de aquí? Volveré cuando menos se lo esperen"

- "Somos más que tu, no tienes muchas oportunidades de ganarnos"

- "Que bueno que encontraras tus pantalones Grey"

- "Gracias Lucy, estaban detrás de unos arbustos algo lejos de aquí"

Fu estaba molesta por las palabras dichas por el pelinegro, ellos solos le dieron los suficientes problemas para hacer que la pelea sea larga y desgastante y más ahora que se encuentra otro Jinchuriki que no sabía si la ayudaría o no, estaba empezando a moldear chakra para crear una cortina de humo y escapar para recuperar fuerzas y colocar algunas trampas que le ayude cuando sea necesario. En eso siente que alguien toca su mano y le da un pequeño beso.

Un hombre rubio con el cabello alborotado asemejando a la melena del rey de la selva y de anteojos negros le veía de una forma muy seductora

- "Por favor Madame le pido que siga nuestros consejos, no me gustaría que una dama con semejante belleza exótica sea perjudicada de forma permanente" - por instinto Fu aleja su mano y al mismo tiempo dio varios pasos hacia atrás con la cara roja por lo que había pasado.

- "N-N-No me-me toques hu-humano" - nervios y vergüenza dominaban su cuerpo nunca antes le había dicho tales palabras de una forma tan sincera.

- "No tiene de que preocuparse Madame, yo no soy humano soy un espíritu estelar"

- "¿E-Espíritu estelar? - antes de que Loke pudiera hablar Lucy le había dado un golpe en la cabeza

- "No puedo creer que seas tan desvergonzado Loke, hace unos instantes me estabas pidiendo una cita y ahora le hablas bonito a la persona que casi nos mata hace unos instantes"

- "Perdóname Lucy, no me imaginaba que estabas celosa"

- "Ce-Celosa yo, no que va, solo eres un mujeriego sin vergüenza y ahora mejor vete antes de que se compliquen las cosas, ciérrate puerta del león dorado" - y con un brillo dorado Loke desapareció dejando a Fu y Lucy sonrojadas. La única diferencia entre las dos era que el corazón de una estaba desbocado por las simples palabras que le habían dcho.

Cuando Natsu oyó a su amigo león decir que Lucy estaba celosa y por la coloración de su cara empezaron a brotar celos de su interior, quería golpear a alguien ahora mismo pero después arreglaría ese asunto.

Happy se dio cuenta del estado de ánimo de Natsu pero prefirió quedarse callado junto a Charlie y Grey, este ultimo por que quería molestarlo tranquilamente en el gremio y de preferencia lejos de Erza.

Erza que había visto toda la escena, la reacción de la peli verde, el coloramiento de Lucy y los celos de Natsu por algún extraño motivo hicieron que Erza se sintiera vacía por dentro, esas reacciones siempre las ha querido sentir en carne propia y no verlas en sus amigos o en las novelas eróticas que lee cada vez que está en su cuarto, pero ella no podía darse ese lujo, ella estaba para proteger a todas aquellas personas que la protegían, tenía que concentrarse en ello todos los días del año por todos los días de su vida, si no hacia eso el verdadero dolor que tiene encerrado en su corazón, en su alma la dominarían y cuando eso pasara ella sabía que lo único que le quedaba era la soledad, la soledad de no poder estar con el hombre que ella ama porque ese hombre es el que más daño le ha hecho en su vida, no solo a ella, si no a muchas otras mas y aun cuando el este arrepentido de corazón en el momento que lo vean será capturado y ejecutado. Ella prefería tenerlo lejos y vivo y no cerca y lejos de ese mundo.

Naruto contemplo la escena de otra forma, una muy distinta a la de los otros, el hecho de que sea un sensor de energías negativas le hacía saber que tan mal estaba cada persona.

Los celos de Natsu le ardían en su interior, la vergüenza de Lucy y Fu lo hacía sentirse incomodo ante la reacción de cada uno de ellas, el toque de maldad que percibía de Grey hacia Natsu le daba entender que tarde o temprano en el momento que Erza se descuide se volverán a pelear por algo que no entendía, pero lo que más le preocupo fue el vacio y dolor de pecho que sintió de Erza. El conocía muy bien ese sentimiento, el lo vivió por varios años en su infancia y pre adolescencia. El sentimiento de un amor no correspondido.

Naruto se preguntaba quién sería capaz de hacerle sentir esos sentimientos tan dañinos a alguien tan alegre y vivas como lo es Erza, internamente quiso ayudarla y tenía una idea de cómo, no se iba a engañar a sí mismo, tendría poco tiempo de conocerla pero se sentía atraído a ella de una forma similar a la que sintió con Sakura hace mucho tiempo. Quería ayudarla a llenar ese vacío pero para hacerlo sabía que tenía que hacerlo poco a poco de una forma sutil y sin llegar a que ella malinterprete sus sentimientos. Naruto pudo haber seguido en estos pensamientos pero una pregunta de Natsu lo regreso a su lugar.

- "Por qué no vienes con nosotros, únete a nuestro gremio" - Fu no entendía su comentario, no en su totalidad ya que este hombre de pelo rosa le pedía que se uniera a ellos y eso era algo que no quería

- "Yo no quiero estar rodeada de apestosos humanos, antes me hicieron mucho daño y no pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces"

- "¿Cual es ese error Fu?" - pregunto Naruto a su homologa

- "Confiar en ellos, los humanos"

- "No tienes de que preocuparte" - hablo Lucy animadamente - "en Fairy Tail no somos de traicionar a nuestros propios camaradas, al contrario nuestros camaradas son nuestra familia y nos cuidamos unos a otros"

- "Cierto si vienes con nosotros tendrás un lugar el cual poder llamar casa y donde pertenecer" - hablo Erza convencida de las palabras de Natsu, además de esa manera no estarían oyendo el discurso de queja del Maestro por tener que oír a Porlyusica quejándose por no cumplir el favor que les había pedido- "Además me gustaría tener una pelea amistosa contigo Fu"

- "Ardo para poder pelear contra ti" - de la boca de Natsu salían flamas, la idea de Erza le gusto mucho al fanático de las peleas. La cara de Fu era de incredulidad por lo que estaba oyendo, aun cuando se oyera tentador todo lo que le decían, su desconfianza era más grande que la misma tentación.

- "Piénsalo Fu"- hablo Naruto suavemente colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica- "son personas muy amables y de confianza, ellos me dieron asilo a mí y a otra compañera sin que nosotros se los pidiéramos, yo confío en ellos y saben que soy un Jinchuriki y no les importa, soy uno más de lo que ellos llaman Fairy Tail, uno más de esa familia, por favor piénsalo, no te lo está pidiendo un humano, te lo está pidiendo un igual, un hermano."

- "Esta bien, lo pensare, pero no esperes nada Naruto" - da media vuelta y dos alas aparecen en su cadera haciendo que se eleve en el aire y yendo a un punto lejano.

- "¿Creen que acepte?" - pregunto Charle al lado de una inconsciente Wendy

- "No lo sé, ya depende de ella, por el momento creo que debemos de ir a ver a la anciana del árbol para que los atienda, se ven terribles chicos". - Naruto al verlos se hizo la nota mental de que si salían en una misión en conjunto otra vez trataría de no ser como Kakashi que siempre anda llegando tarde.

Técnicamente lo que todos necesitaban era un baño, todo el cuerpo y ropas estaba impregnado de cenizas, además algunos tenían heridas algo superficiales pero si no se tratan a tiempo puede generar una infección.

Esa misma noche Naruto conoció la furia de Porlyusica por no haber sacado a un mísero escarabajo humanoide de su bosque, también con la destrucción de una cuarta parte del mismo y el hecho de que se tenían que quedar a dormir en su casa porque Wendy aun no despertaba.

También el hombro dislocado de Erza había empeorado a tal grado que ya no podía moverlo después de tanta acción y adrenalina que había pasado en su cuerpo. No le dolía, pero aun así el no poder mover el brazo se sentía incomodo.

También tuvieron algo que hacer antes de irse, resulta que la explosión del cielo casi tumba su árbol razón por la cual los hombres del equipo tenían que encontrar la manera de que el árbol no se cayera y dejara sin casa a la anciana Porlyusica.

Ya era medio día y ya todos estaban listos y recuperados en su mayor parte decidieron partir o mejor dicho decidieron huir de los escobazos de la señora de Edolas mientras gritaba que ella personalmente se encargaría de esa odiosa mujer.

Hicieron todo el recorrido del bosque y en ningún momento se encontraron con Fu para dimitir o aceptar la invitación que le dieron. Si necesitaba más tiempo para pensar se lo darían, total si Porlyusica los volvía a llamar por lo mismo era posible que les diera su respuesta.

Cuando estaban por entrar a la ciudad, Erza, Natsu y Naruto se dieron cuenta que alguien los seguía, solo Natsu identifico quien era. Sin ningún aviso se detuvo y giro en dirección donde provenía el olor de la persona que los seguía.

- "Puedes acompañarnos hasta el gremio Fu, el maestro estará encantado de conocerte". Los demás miembros del equipo voltearon hacia donde estaba viendo el Dragon Slayer, de una intersección de calles salió Fu mirando a Natsu con enfado.

- "¿Cómo te diste cuenta que era yo chico pelirrosa?

- "Tengo un buen olfato, detecte tu aroma y eso es todo"

Vergüenza, es lo que sentía Fu por las palabras de Natsu, de donde ella venia un comentario de ese tipo se entendería con un asqueroso y deformado significado.

Co unas cuantas felicitaciones por la decisión que había tomado siguieron caminando hasta que se podía ver el gremio en todo su esplendor. El edificio dejo impresionada a la Kunoichi ya que en su aldea natal esa arquitectura no existía y le era muy fascinante.

Hubiera seguido absorta en el impresionante diseño arquitectónico si no es por una voz chillona que la saco de su mundo

- "**Naruto**" - el sonido de la 'o' arrastrándose por el efecto doppler estremeció el oído de todo el grupo, Natsu estaba casi tirado en el suelo junto a los Exceed.

Un manchón rojo con lavanda se coló para abrazar a Naruto ya casi en la entrada del gremio, ese manchón rojo era Karin y estaba llorando buscando protección del rubio

- "¿Karin? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué estas alterada?

- "Por favor sálvame Naruto, protégeme, no dejes que me mate, no quiero morir aun" - las lagrimas salían de sus ojos como ríos cuando amablemente Naruto con sus pulgares hacia lo posible para que esta dejara de llorar.

- "Lo más seguro es que dijo las palabras prohibidas enfrente de Mira-san" - todo el grupo con la excepción de los shinobis asiente ante esa irrefutable verdad"

- "Quien te puso en ese estado Karin, yo le enseñare que no debe de meterse con los Uzumakis"

- "Ahí viene, por favor Naruto no dejes que me mate" con estas palabras, los magos y los shinobis incluida Fu se prearan para pelear

- "Es bueno volver a verte… Naruto" - una voz gruesa con tono de seriedad y dureza se escucho del otro lado de la puerta del gremio, cuando esta persona apareció Naruto perdió todo el espíritu de lucha.

- "¿Co-Co-Como es posible de que tu estés aquí?, no, es imposible, ¿Cómo? ¿No entiendo? Esto… esto es imposible… ¿Cómo es que estés aquí, en este mundo…? "

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo me digno en aparecer, este capitulo ya lo había empezado hace rato pero sin previo aviso no supe como continuarle. el resultado de como quedo me gusto mucho y espero que también les allá gustado a ustedes también.

Saludos


	7. Enter Sandman

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima; Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, este fic se hizo sin fines de lucro, simplemente quise escribir algo de estos dos mangas juntos

Texto entre comillas ("…") dialogo de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("…") y cursiva (_cursiva)_ pensamientos de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("…") y negritas **(negritas)** énfasis en el texto mencionado, desde diálogos o descripciones de la narrativa.

* * *

Capitulo 6: Enter Sandman

Charlie no podía creer lo que veía, sabía que cuando tenía una visión esta se cumplía en el menor tiempo posible que vendría siendo de tres días a una semana en el mejor de los casos, esta era la primera vez que recuerda que sus visiones se cumplían en menos de 24 horas.

Desde la parte de atrás del grupo podía ver al 'hombre' peli verde que en realidad era una mujer de facciones muy toscas, también veía como Karin en llanto se arrojaba a los brazos de Naruto en este caso pidiendo protección de algo, si ella venia del gremio pidiendo ayuda entonces algo serio había sucedió dentro del gremio, Charlie noto como todos los magos y Fu junto con Naruto se ponían en posición de ataque, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo una voz detrás de las puertas del gremio se escucho y cuando todos los que estaban afuera del gremio vieron al hombre se volvieron a abrir salió un hombre que nunca en su vida había visto.

Pero Naruto si lo había visto y lo conocía ya que estaba impresionado por la persona que estaba enfrente de él. Naruto empezó a articular palabras sin sentido, pero por lo que pudo descifrar la persona que vestía un conjunto en color guindo conocía de alguna forma al rubio.

- "Es bueno volver a verte… Naruto"

- "¿Co-Co-Como es posible de que tu estés aquí?, no, es imposible, ¿Cómo? ¿No entiendo? Esto… esto es imposible… ¿Cómo es que estés aquí, en este mundo…? Gaara"

- "Si supiera no estría aquí Naruto, estaría en mi aldea"

Y sin previo aviso y dejando desamparada a Karin, Naruto abraza a su amigo y hermano Jinchuriki, Gaara que no esperaba esta acción devuelve el abrazo. Lucy y Wendy al ver esta escena ya estaban pensado lo peor

_- "Hare un Best Seller, sin duda será un Best Seller"_ - decia Lucy en su cabeza mientras anotaba en una libreta que traía consigo toda la 'información' que veía.

En el paraíso, un sabio escritor no aprobaba la acción de la futura escritora pero admiraba su pasión con la que hacia su 'investigación'. Solo por eso le daba su bendición.

Gray y Natsu al enterarse de lo que hacia la maga estelar decidieron dar un paso hacia atrás de ella y uno más en sentido contrario del otro al ver salir vapor de sus fosas nasales, tenían la leve sospecha de que Lucy no perdonaría si los encontraba haciendo algo que se pueda malinterpretar, aun si fuera Natsu.

Por su parte Wendy tenía la cara roja y la sangre le salía por la nariz sus hormonas trabajaban al máximo al ver a alguien tan guapo como era el pelirrojo abrazando a alguien tan noble y carismático como Naruto.

Por su parte Karin no sabía dónde esconderse así que decidió ponerse en la espalda de su compatriota pelirroja para protección, aunque hubo algo que no comprendía y eso era el por qué la mujer caballero tenía un pañuelo en su nariz hasta que vio hacia donde estaba dirigida la mirada de Erza... no sabía si sentirse mal del estomago o seguirles el juego a esas mujeres que ya no eran unas jovencitas alborotadas por las hormonas, bueno la mayoria.

Fu simplemente quería regresar la comida que había ingerido hace tres días, pero por motivos obvios no podía.

Detrás de Gaara se oyeron voces que nadie conocía acercándose y preguntando por el pelirrojo, haciendo que los dos hijos de Kages terminaran el abrazo.

- "Gaara-sama ¿dónde está?" - una mujer un poco más pequeña que Gaara apareció, vestía un chaleco táctico de color café y una pañoleta con una placa metálica en ella, la inscripción que traía grabada en la palca solo pudo ser entendida por los Shinobis. Cuando Charle la vio supo que ella era la mujer que había visto corriendo junto a Natsu, Jet y Gajeel.

- "Sari, no me dejes atrás además Gaara-sama no nos dejaría, no deberías preocuparte como una niñita"

- "Cállate Matsuri, aunque sea menor que tu también soy una Chunin, oh espera, tu eres una Genin, jojojo"

- "Podre ser una Genin pero aun así me llamaron a la guerra por mis habilidades, además en plena guerra me subieron de rango" - rayos salían de los ojos de las dos castañas preocupando a los demás, si se hacia una pelea de gatas en la entrada del gremio se haría un espectáculo muy grande y de eso nadie tenía dudas, pero no querían que los del consejo vuelvan a amenazarlos con cerrar el gremio por hacer eventos ilegales... de nuevo.

- "Sari, Matsuri cálmense, no queremos hacer el espectáculo de hace tres días" - las dos jóvenes solo guardan silencio al recordar lo que había pasado tres días antes por una de sus pelas diarias. A pesar de que se metieron en problemas con la ley local del pueblo, fue un espectáculo que las dos disfrutaron por el simple hecho de que el pelirrojo nunca les quito la vista de encima a las dos... y no importara cuanta tortura sometieran al -Kage de Suna, nunca admitirá que le había gustado lo que había visto.

- "Gaara, Matsuri y... ¿Tu quien eres?"

- "¿Qué?, ¿acaso no sabe mi nombre Naruto-san?" - el rubio niega de inmediato haciendo que la castaña se deprima.

- "Como sea, ¿cómo es que están aquí?"

- "Sera mejor que entremos y te contaremos todo y Matsuri, agarra a Sari ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se deprime"

- "Hai, Gaara-sama"

Los magos al ver entrar a los dos shinobis no sabían cómo reaccionar, Lucy dejo de hacer anotaciones y se dirigió al interior del gremio y por esta acción los demás la siguieron.

Karin quiso huir pero Erza no la dejo irse.

Al entrar vieron como Gajeel gritaba y era sostenido por Nab y Max, se veía enojado mas no sabían porque, a un lado pudieron ver a Levy con una venda en un brazo y en la parte izquierda de su cara. La venda tenía una coloración roja. Lucy salió corriendo a ver a su amiga, Natsu, Erza y Gray no pudieron ver en ningún lado ni a Jet ni Droy.

- "¿Juvia, que paso?" - Gray pregunto al llegar con Juvia - "¿Por qué Levy esta herida y donde están Jet y Droy?

- "Gray-sama, es terrible, Levy-san y los demás fueron atacados por Mothergrea y sus Huevos Dragón"

El color del rostro de los magos recién llegados cambio al escuchar eso y de inmediato temieron lo peor sobre sus dos amigos faltantes.

- "Descuiden, ellos están bien, solo están algo heridos y cansados pero con Wendy aquí se recuperaran pronto" - hablo Evergreen seguida de Mirajean, entre ellas dos llevaron a los heridos a la enfermería del gremio.

- "Entiendo, voy a ver como se encuentran pero quiero ver primero a Levy-san"

- "Es mejor que veas primero a los chicos, las heridas de Levy no son graves a comparación de ellos" - y con estas palabras de Mirajean Wendy fue rumbo a la enfermería, detrás de ella iba Karin, no quería estar en la vista del Kazekage.

Por otra parte Lucy abrazaba a su amiga lectora preocupada por su estado de salud.

- "Levy, ¿cómo te encuentras?, ¿no estás herida?"

- "Estoy bien Lu-chan, si no fuera por Gaara-san y sus compañeras no hubiéramos sobrevivido"

- "Logramos ahuyentar a esa criatura, pero de haber durdo mas la pelea , no quiero imaginármelo" - hablo Gaara junto a Naruto cuando se acerco donde estaban Levy y Lucy, detrás de ellos estaba Gajeel.

No había rastro de Nab y Max ya que junto con Macao los tres estaban enterrados en la pared más cercana, este último ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de defenderse, es mas ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que los otros dos habían sido arrojados por culpa del Dargon Slayer de Metal a donde estaba él tomándose una cerveza.

- "Enana, a la otra iré contigo no permitiré que te pase nada, cuando encuentre a ese dragón lo matare con mis propias manos"

- "Gracias Gajeel" - la joven maga de la escritura solidad se abraza su enamorado de hierro, estando en sus brazos no puede evitar el llorar y temblar por todas las emociones pasadas.

Tres años atrás en aquel trágico 7 de julio cuando aparecieron los siete dragones y todos los gremios tuvieron que enfrentarse a esas inmensas e increíbles criaturas, Levy había resultado herida por una de los Huevos Dragón, nombre que recibieron todas las criaturas que fueron convocadas por aquel dragón hembra de color gris, dragón que se enfrento a Natsu junto con el Rouge del futuro.

Afortunadamente a los pocos minutos de haber iniciado la pelea los dragones sin ningún motivo aparente se retiraron del lugar y no se supo nada de ellos por algunos meses, inclusive dejaron a su suerte al poderoso dragón slayer de la sombra que venía del futuro y según le había dicho a Natsu el era quien los controlaba.

En el momento que se fueron según Wendy y el mismo espíritu de la cruz del sur, algo que les hizo sentir terror a los dragones se manifestó y corrieron buscando refugio. Desde ese encones se ha visto de vez en cuando a algunos de esos dragones buscando alimento pero no han podido ser atrapados.

- "¿Fueron atacados por un dragón? Es cierto eso Gaara" - Naruto pregunto preocupado, había oído de los poderes de los dragones y como los gremios habían sufrido contra ellos la primera vez que se encontraron.

- "No lo sé Naruto, ese dragón no se parece en nada a los que yo creía que era un dragón" - Gaara contesto sin dejar de ver como aquella delicada mujer con apariencia de niña se desasía en los brazos de ese hombre que al momento de verlo le dedico una mirada de odio puro - _"Me pregunto si será su pareja, si no fuera así no habría otro motivo para verme de esa manera, después lo arreglare con él"_

- "**Silencio**"

Todo el escándalo llego a su fin con el grito y presencia de Makarov que había usado su magia del gigante para acabar la conmoción del gremio, al lado de él estaba Mavis pero solo los agremiados podían verla.

- "Hace tres años después de que ganáramos el Daimatou Enbu aparecieron los dragones por medio de engaños y manipulaciones, todos los gremios del Reino de Fiore se enfrentaron a estas temibles criaturas y por un milagro estas desaparecieron por una temporada, pero ahora con el ataque de uno de ellos a un pueblo cercano a Magnolia en el desierto, temo que una nueva oleada de ataques de dragones sea visto nuevamente, aun no se ha avisado al consejo mágico y mucho menos al reino, pero quiero que tengan en cuenta que sin previo aviso tendremos que ir al campo de batalla a enfrentar a estas poderosas criaturas y aunque tengamos a nuestros Dragón Slayers que su magia es la única que puede herir a los dragones todos nosotros como magos de Fairy Tail debemos de responder al llamado que nos hagan para proteger las vidas de los seres humanos que no pueden defenderse" - todos los integrantes del gremio estaban serios pero en sus ojos se podía ver la determinación de enfrentar a la muerte de ser necesario - "Pero ahora al parecer tenemos una nueva esperanza que nos pueda ayudar a enfrentar este mal que amenaza a nuestras vidas, el día de ayer cuando el equipo 'Shadow Gear' fue atacado por el dragón identificado como Mothergrea un grupo de jóvenes lograron mantener a raya a este ser y aunque no pudieran derrotarlo dio el tiempo suficiente para que el pueblo y nuestros amigos pudieran huir de tal nefasto ataque, y yo como jefe del gremio y padre de estos niños estoy eternamente agradecido por sus acciones, por lo tanto si tienen alguna petición y esta dentro de mi poder ayudarlos lo hare con gusto."

- "Si, tengo una petición" - hablo Gaara después del discurso del maestro - "Quisiera que nos acogiera en su gremio a mis amigas y a mi tal y como lo hizo con Uzumaki Naruto"

- "Entiendo, esa es una petición que me agrada oír pero dime joven ¿cómo conoces a Naruto?"

- "El es mi amigo dattebayo, no… él es como un hermano que sufrió el mismo destino que yo al convertirse en el arma de su aldea, pero tuvo una vida mucho peor que la mía por que tenia gente a su alrededor y todos le dieron la espalda mientras yo estuve solo y poco a poco me ganaba a las personas que me rodeaban"

Todos los que habían escuchado de la vida de Naruto en el gremio se sentían tristes, que el mismo Naruto, alguien alegre y optimista casi como Natsu diga que el pelirrojo tuvo una vida peor que la suya dejo a varios con sentimientos encontrados.

En cambio los shinobis que estaban presentes solo se entristecieron, en especial Matsuri y Sari ya que ellas de una manera u otra conocían a Gaara pero sus padres les mantenían alejados de él por la seguridad de las niñas y tras oír las palabras de Naruto se odiaron por darle la espalda al hombre que ahora sabían era el más importante para cada una de ellas.

Cuando Fu escucho el discurso de Naruto, se sintió identificada con el rubio y con el pelirrojo entendiendo que el también era un Jinchuriki, mentalmente se dijo que se daría una oportunidad de acercarse a sus iguales para convertirse en sus amigos.

- "Oh Naruto y quien esa persona de cabello verde"

- "El dolor de cabeza de la vieja Porlyusica" - hablo Natsu sin medir sus palabras haciendo que Lucy lo golpeara en la cabeza

- "¿El dolor de cabeza? Pensé que era una cucaracha gigante mutante quien molestaba a Porlyusica"

- "Me puedo convertir en un escarabajo de seis alas y una cola con un aguijón, de hecho soy como esos dos que están ahí" - dijo apuntando a Gaara y Naruto - "Una Jinchuriki que no sabe en donde está y me ofrecieron la oportunidad de entrar a este gremio de humanos, aun cuando los deteste"

Ninguno de los agremiados no sabían cómo tomar ese comentario de la peli verde. No fue hasta que Natsu se rio que todo el mundo lo tomo como broma.

_- "Si Natsu no se hubiera reído no se qué hubiera pasado"_ - pensó Grey por la medida rápida que utilizo el dragón slayer de fuego

- "Eso me parece muy bien y díganme ¿qué pueden hacer cada uno de ustedes?" - pregunto viendo a cada uno de los solicitantes mientras que susurraba a la Primer Maestra sobre que pensaba de cada uno de ellos, susurro que nadie noto con la excepción de Gaara y Erza.

- "El pelirrojo tiene un pasada trágico y perturbarte en su aura, de hecho detecto que quito varias vidas Tercero, las dos muchachas que vienen con él tienen emociones encontradas; puedo ver que la que no tiene el pañuelo tiene un trauma relacionado con la muerte de un ser muy cercano a ella, de la otra observo que ah tenido una vida normal y sin problemas serios y de la otra muchacha detecto odio y aislamiento, tortura y muerte, tuvo una vida que no se la deseo a nadie"

El anciano simplemente asintió tras él las palabras de la fundadora.

- "Bueno yo me especializo en usar mis capacidades de Jinchuriki, en especial las colas de mi Bijuu" - en ese momento manifiesta dos colas y se pone a volar por unos segundos, todos se miran impresionados con la excepción de Evergreen que no estaba contenta que haya otra persona aparte de ella que volara, pero Elfman la tranquilizo diciéndole que la peliverde era un escarabajo mientras ella era un hada. Fácilmente se clamo la celosa de mirada gorgonica. - "además puedo usar el Yoton para crear goma muy resistente…"

- "¿Puedes hacer goma como el viejo goma de la nube?

- "No lo conozco Naruto así que no te podre decir abiertamente, pero puedo hacer goma" - y con un simple movimientos de manos escupió una pequeña bola de goma que la reboto en la pared más cercana golpeando a uno que otra despistado.

- "Una habilidad muy interesante, tenía un tiempo que no veía algo similar a la magia de goma, la última persona que conocí era un mago santo así que se puede esperar mucho de ti, ¿pequeña…?"

- "Fu, mi nombre es Fu de Takigakure, anciano" - Mavis y Naruto detectaron sentimientos negativos cuando pronuncio el nombre de su aldea

- "Para matar a este escarabajo necesitare algo más grande que la sección de deportes o un insecticida" - ante estas palabras Fu dirigió su odio hacia el locutor que no era más que Bixlow que no tenía su casco puesto.

- "Que tan grande es Bixlow, la bestia que tiene dentro de su alma" - pregunto Romeo interesado en saber esa información

- "Del tamaño del gremio niño y eso que tiene en la cabeza si que es un cuerno" - cabe decir que algunos estaban impresionados por el tamaño de dicha bestia

- "Tu… ¿cómo sabes eso?"

- "Cuando me quito el casco puedo ver el alma de las personas y de esa manera saber si son humanos o no, de esta manera pude ver al zorro de Naruto, aunque eso sí, el zorro es definitivamente más alto que tu escarabajo"

- "Interesante habilidad" - comento Matsuri temiendo que viera algo más de lo que hubiera dicho el hombre

- "¿Cómo te llamas?" - pregunto Fu caminado hacia Bixlow

- "Bixlow de Raijinshuu"

Fu se le quedo viendo directo a los ojos y Bixlow sonreía divertido ya que podía ver en la mirada de la Jinchuriki que lo desafiaba y eso le gustaba, intento controlarla por medio de sus ojos y cuando creía que lo había hecho algo rompió el control de su manipulación, no tuvo que pensar mucho de quien había hecho eso, detrás de Fu podía ver al gran escarabajo viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

- "Eres interesante para ser un humano… además de guapo…" - todos los conocidos de Bixlow se reían por lo bajo y estaban listos para burlarse de él hasta que Fu volvió a hablar - "si te pones el casco, claro"

Todo el gremio incluidos los maestros estallaron en carcajadas mientras que la sonrisa de Bixlow de desfachatez y coquetería se deformo a disgusto.

- "Ya veremos quien ríe al último señorita cornuda"

- "Tu lo has dicho, ya lo veremos" - y con esa última frase se dio la vuelta para regresar a donde estaba antes de que Bixlow empezara, pero ajeno a todos y ella misma movía sus caderas de sensual manera cuando caminaba.

Bixlow sonrió ante este hecho ya que él si lo noto y solo él.

Makarov tosió un poco para recuperar la seriedad del asunto y dirigió su mirada a Gaara para que este se presentara. El nombrado vé, como Bixlow sonriendo divertido por el reto de Fu se coloca su casco. En ese momento Gaara empezó a hablar.

- "Me conocen como 'Sabaku no Gaara' el motivo de mi nombre se debe a que manipulo la arena a mi voluntad, esta habilidad se debe a que en su momento fui el Jinchuriki del Ichibi no Shukaku, la bestia con cola que manipula las arenas del desierto donde nací y me crie…"

- "¿Fuiste?" - Hablo consternada Fu interrumpiendo al Kazekage - "¿que no se supone que eres el Jinchuriki del Shukaku?"

- "No, un hombre de Akatsuki ataco mi aldea para secuestrarme y extraerme al Shukaku, cuando esto paso morí por las consecuencias de la extracción, pero una anciana de la aldea y la responsable de sellarme a la bestia cuando aún era un feto me cedió su vida para que yo reviviera" -ante estas palabras todos gritaron de sorpresa, ni Makarov ni Mavis se esperaban que algo así sucediera, en toda la historia de la magia ha habido quienes han intentado revivir muertos y los resultados han sido catastróficos, el único que medianamente logro conseguir algo cercano a lo esperado fue Zeref hace mas de 400 años pero el resultado también dejo mucho que desear, los revividos no tenían la personalidad que se les recordaba o simplemente el alma que era traída para ocupar el cuerpo cadavérico era otra, también estaba el hecho de que el cuerpo estaba muerto y por nada del mundo podían evitar la putrefacción y en frente de ellos estaba un hombre que asegura haber muerto, después le pedirían detalles a Gaara o a sus acompañantes e incluso a Naruto de ser necesario.

- "Tercero, eso que dijo el joven Gaara es difícil de creer"

- "Lo sé, pero uno nunca sabe que es lo que se va a encontrar en la vida, me estoy preguntando si el lugar donde vienen ellos se puedan hacer cosas que aquí no"

- "Tal vez, como ellos no tendrán cosas que solo nosotros podemos hacer" - un grito de Fu los regreso de nuevo a la conversación enfrente de ellos.

- "**¿Por qué?**, ¿por qué los humanos que nos traicionaron harían eso?, todos los humanos nos odian porque somos diferentes a ellos, nos han querido acecinar por ser 'demonios', porque uno tuvo que tener piedad hacia uno de nosotros, no lo entiendo, **¿por qué?** Respóndeme niño"

- "Que tienes perra, porque le gritas a Gaara-sama de esa manera" - grito Sari sacando un kunai y colocándose en posición de ataque, Fu también saca uno de sus kunai imitando a la chica.

- "No permitiré que le hales así a Gaara-sama solo porque nunca creyeron en ti basura" - Matsuri no se quedaba atrás y sacando su Jyoho comenzó a girarlo lista para atacar, ella era alguien tranquila y amable pero cuando se enojaba era temible, solo Temari la superaba en esa área en su aldea.

Cuando las tres se iban a lanzar al ataque una gran cantidad de arena cubre a las Kunoichi de Suna alejándolas del lugar de la pelea, los magos que estaban tensos por como se había tornado la situación se sorprendieron al ver como la arena se tragaban a las jóvenes vestidas de café.

Todos los magos voltearon a ver a Max pero el solo negó dando a entender que no había sido él.

- "Matsuri, Sari silencio" - las dos Kunoichi no dijeron nada al ver la mirada de seriedad que mostraba Gaara, Naruto que aun estaba al lado del pelirrojo decidió dar un paso hacia atrás temiendo que desquitara su enojo con él - "Somos invitados de este gremio y no les faltaremos el respeto por la amabilidad que nos están ofreciendo solo por que no pudieron conservar su temple, ¿entendieron?" - las dos jóvenes contestan afirmativamente y la arena que las envolvía se dirigió a su depósito de arena. - "Ahora tú, Kunoichi de Takigakure explica tus motivos para enojarte de esta manera" - la joven simplemente se quedo callada, no tenia intensiones de contestarle a un mocoso inmaduro. - "como no vas a hablar entonces yo lo hare… si tienes algún resentimiento o coraje porque a mí me revivieron después de que me quitaron a Shukaku puedes buscarme en el momento que quieras para arreglar cuentas, aunque es una tristeza que en toda tu vida no hayas tenido un lazo para que te ayudaran en esa situación tan difícil como yo lo tuve, el día que me revivieron casi toda la aldea estaba ahí para rescatarme cuando yo pensaba que no tenía a nadie más que a mis hermanos y a mi ex alumna, pero me equivoque ese día, si tu un día cambias de opinión yo como Godaime Kazekage te ofreceré mi mano para ayudarte a salir de esa oscuridad como a mí me ayudaron a salir" - Esto último lo dijo observando a Naruto, Gaara siempre estaría agradecido con el por las cosas que hizo para salvarlo de su miseria.

En cambio Fu se quedo perpleja y no dijo nada ante la declaración de Gaara, que ese niño sea uno de las cinco sombras era algo que le había impresionado, si alguien como él que por lo que entendió había sido un Jinchuriki desde antes de nacer se había convertido en uno de los dirigentes más poderosos de las aldeas más poderosas, que oportunidad tenia ella contra él.

- "Lo siento… no volveré a alterarme de esa manera, aun así quisiera que me dieran una oportunidad para entrar a este gremio... sinceramente no quiero estar sola de nuevo" - la última frase la dijo muy bajo, queriendo ocultar la vergüenza que sentía por mostrarse débil desde su punto de vista.

- "Tus disculpas son sinceras y con eso me basta" - comento Makarov a la petición de Fu

- "¿Un momento?" - Hablo Sari viendo a Gaara - "Gaara-sama ¿por qué dice que si lo revivieron a usted y a ella no? Siento que me perdí de algo"

- "Cuando a un Jinchuriki le es extraído el Bijuu este muere por el estrés que sufre el cuerpo en el momento de la extracción" - comento Gaara con tranquilidad.

- "Entonces si le quitaron el Bijuu, ¿por qué esta viva?" - pregunto Lissana la pregunta que la mayoría en el gremio se hacían.

- "El cambio de dimensión, es lo único que se me ocurre que pudo hacer ese milagro, la pregunta es ¿por qué se dio ese milagro en ella? Eso es algo que no lo sé" - al oír la explicación de Gaara de por qué alguien que se supone debería de estar muerto está en el mundo de los vivos les fue suficientemente conveniente para convencerse de ese milagro.

- "Como sea, puedes terminar tu presentación Gaara, eso de ser Godaime Kazekage me llamo la atención, ¿qué es eso?" - pregunto Makarov a Gaara

- "El Kazekage es el líder de una de las cinco grandes aldeas shinobis más poderosas de donde nosotros venimos, yo soy el quito líder de mi aldea aun a pesar de mi edad"

- "De cuantos aldeanos estaríamos hablando Gaara?"

- "El ultimo censo que se hizo antes de mi captura decía que teníamos un total de entre 20,000 a 25,000 habitantes, ¿por qué la pregunta?"

_- "Su aldea es de un tercio de la población de Magnolia ¿y este niño la dirigía?"_

- "Interesante, podría hacerse cargo del gremio el solo y sin ningún problema, con este joven aquí creo que ya podrás pensar en tu retiro más seriamente Tercero" - Mavis le sonreía al Tercero por la idea de Jubilarse.

- "Ya veo, eso suena interesante y dime niña del pañuelo ¿qué puedes hacer?"

- "Mi nombre es Sari y soy la ultima usuaria del Shakuton, una habilidad que solo los que sean mis parientes sanguíneos pueden tener, pero como dijo soy la ultima usuario de esa habilidad, por lo general consiste en crear fuego pero este fuego es especial ya que incinera o vaporiza todo en un instante, observe" - Sari se acerco a la barra del gremio y agarro un vaso de agua que estaba en el lugar, apareció una llama en su otra mano y con solo acercarla al vaso de agua el contenido empezó a evaporarse con mucha rapidez, esta habilidad sorprendió a varios del gremio y emociono a Natsu que sin tener cuidado de nada se adelanto al fuego asustando a Sari de que fuera herido pero para su sorpresa este agarro la llama creada por la chica y se la trago.

- "Deliciosa, es una de las mejores flamas que he comido en los últimos tiempos, aunque está un poco húmeda pero aun así está muy buena"

- "Se- Se comió mi Shakuton... y no le hizo nada... si mis antepasados me vieran ahora se avergonzarían de mi" - y con estas últimas palabras se agacho en una de las esquinas del gremio

- "Natsu idiota, mira lo que hiciste la desanimaste" - grito Lucy golpeándole en la cabeza

- "Pero si le dije que estaba bueno, no tiene por qué ponerse así"

- "Eso no es lo importante cabeza hueca"

Lejos de ellos Fu, Matsuri y Gaara estaban sorprendidos por lo visto; Fu ahora entendía el por qué tuvo ese presentimiento de que no debía dejarlo comer las cenizas del bosque cuando estaban peleando.

- "Naruto-san" - hablo Matsuri - "se comió el Shakuton de Sari"

- "Y no está herido ni sufre consecuencias por ello" - secundo Gaara

- "Si, yo también me sorprendí cuando lo vi hacer eso, el fuego no le hace nada y se alimenta de él"

- "Como sea… mi nombre es Matsuri" - comenzó la ex alumna del Kazekage con mucho entusiasmo, algo que le agrado mucho a Makarov - "Y yo puedo hacer…" - fue entonces cuando el entusiasmo desapareció - "¿Qué puedo hacer?, no tengo un Kekkei Genkai como Sari, ni grandes reservas de chakra como Gaara-sama, mi control de chakra elemental es pésimo, ni si quiera se a cual elemento tengo afinidad… no tengo nada para ofrecer" - lagrimas salían de sus ojos por lo impotente que se sentía, años de entrenamiento para llamar la atención de su querido Sensei no había servido para nada.

- "Matsuri, no digas eso, sabes caminar por las paredes y por el agua, también sabes transfórmate en otras personas y realizas muy bien el Bunshin no jutsu, además eres la persona que ha herido a Uchiha Madara, ni siquiera los Kages actuales tuvimos oportunidad contra ese monstruo"

- **"¿Que hirió a Madara?**" - gritaron Fu, Naruto y Karin que estaba llegando junto con Wendy de atender a Jet y Droy

- "Ti-Tiene razón Gaara-sama" - dijo conteniendo su llanto

- "Caminar en el agua y por las paredes, suena entretenido, me podrías enseñar a hacer eso" - comento Wendy siendo secundada por Natsu

- "Caminar por el agua, algo que muchos magos no pueden hacer por las propiedades del mismo, pero caminar por las paredes y desafiar a la gravedad eso lo mas interesante Tercero, un mago común no puede hacer actividades de tal índole, solo los magos mas experimentados podrían hacerlo, todos estos chicos son muy prometedores y creo deberías de aceptarlos en el gremio" comento Mavis y Makarov asiente entusiasmado por las habilidades que acababa de oír.

Y esa noche se hizo la fiesta de entrada al gremio más fuerte de Fiore, las tres Kunoichis gritaron y bailaron y también bebieron un poco por culpa de Cana, la alegría desbordaba en el gremio haciendo sonreír a alguien tan estoico como Gaara del desierto.

En plena noche Max Alors reta a un duelo de arena a Gaara, el acepta por el simple hecho de saber cómo eran sus habilidades en el manejo de arena comparándolas con otro, los resultados alentaron a los dos practicantes de la arena pero solo dejo a uno convencido.

Max podía generar arena de la nada mientras que Gaara tenía que generarla de los minerales del subsuelo, aun así con semejante desventaja Gaara se las arreglo para dejar sin arena al mago demostrando que el tenia un mejor control que Max y aunque este se sintiera humillado por haber perdido su arma de pelea se dio un apretón de brazos con el shinobi de la arena.

Esa noche todos los agremiados de Fairy Tail descubrieron que el mismo Sabaku no Gaara le hacía competencia a Erza en mantener bajo control al gremio, el hecho de que toda la arena que se había creado para el duelo anterior haya sido usada para encerrarlos en huevos de arena a cada uno de los revoltosos que dejaban empotrados a sus demás compañeros, Natsu ese día estuvo a puto de conocer la efectividad de una de las técnicas mas ofensivas de Gaara al ser enterrado 100 metros bajo tierra por qué no se quedaba quieto en el huevo de arena que le correspondía por iniciar una pelea con Grey y por bajarle el auto estima Sari, aunque de este ultimo hecho solo era una sospecha por parte de los demás.

Al día siguiente la cruda realidad le pego a cada uno de los miembros que se emborracharon, Matsuri y Fu incluían ese grupo.

* * *

Volviendo a subir el capitulo ya corregido e incluso con algunas fe de erratas, es probable que se me hayan escapado varios errores pero ya no son tantos como la primera versión del capitulo.

Saludos


End file.
